


Не случайные

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине думал, что его тяга к Кисе - просто увлечение, которое быстро пройдет. Все больше и больше увязая в болоте этого чувства, он убеждает себя, что не хочет с Кисе никаких отношений. С кем угодно, только не с Кисе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не случайные

«Кисе, а почему бы нам не переспать?»

«Кисе, как насчет переспать?»

«Кисе, ты не хотел бы переспать?»

Слова клокотали в глотке Аомине. Эта идея настолько въедливая, что иногда он боится высказать ее посреди обычного разговора.

«Да, фильм вчера показали неплохой. Кстати, ты не против переспать?»

«Да, конечно Куроко отлично играет, но, может, наконец поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? Например, о том, что нам давно пора переспать».

Аомине не особо задается вопросом, почему именно Кисе. Когда он не думает о баскетболе, все его мысли о сексе. Ему четырнадцать, тело развивается слишком быстро, ему хочется новых наслаждений. Конечно, в мире есть не только Кисе, но Аомине почему-то кажется, что тот согласится. И все же, Аомине обдумывал раньше, кому еще мог предложить заняться сексом. Кому-то из клуба? Кому-то вроде Мидоримы? Да ни в жизнь. Сацки тоже к черту, секс с ней чреват началом отношений с обязательным походом по магазинам женских шмоток и кафе с пирожными и кофе в меню. Куроко — может быть, но все-таки нет. Есть еще девушка в классе, у которой уже в четырнадцать надулся третий размер, но к этому размеру характер такой, что Мидорима и Акаши отдыхают, так что тоже к черту.

Иногда Аомине обдумывает другие варианты, но раз за разом возвращается к Кисе. Ему кажется, что вызывать в других желание — его профессиональный навык, и если уж с кем и экспериментировать, то конечно с фотомоделью, который к тому же разделяет его любовь к баскетболу. Они тренируются в одном зале, и в то время, как все любуются Кисе в открытую, Аомине следит за тем, чтобы выражение его лица было как можно более скучающим.   
О Кисе ходят разные слухи. Сначала говорят, что у Кисе есть девушка. Потом о том, что девушку у него отбил Хайзаки. Крутя мяч на пальце и рассматривая задницу Кисе в светлых слишком свободных шортах, Аомине думает, что наверняка у него уже что-то было с той девушкой и повторить это с парнем, с Аомине, он не откажется. Остальные, похоже, так и остались детьми, либо стали слишком серьезными взрослыми, чтобы думать о такой ерунде.  
Да, Кисе — идеально.

Аомине не робкая школьница. Застав вечером Кисе в пустой раздевалке, пользуется тем, что больше вокруг никого нет. Он как можно небрежнее бросает:

— Кисе. Может, займемся сексом как-нибудь?

Аомине настолько в себе уверен, что уже представляет, как Кисе согласится на секс сейчас, здесь же, в покинутой раздевалке или темной душевой, и от предвкушения этого напрягается готовый к действию член.

Но Кисе смеется — совершенно искренне, без издевки. Как если бы Аомине рассказал ему очень смешную шутку про встретившихся в полутемной раздевалке модель и школьника. Кисе никак не комментирует предложение Аомине. Так же улыбаясь, подхватывает с лавочки сумку и выходит в коридор, предоставив Аомине самому разбираться в его поведении и со своим стояком.

Аомине это задевает настолько, что недели две он думает о ком угодно, только не о Кисе, смех которого в воспоминаниях трансформируется в насмешку. Чаще всего в эти дни его мысли занимают девочки из журналов. Они старше его, вероятно, лет на пять-шесть, и Аомине иногда впадает в ступор, против воли представляя, как одна из них так же засмеется. В своей комнате он стал часто стоять перед зеркалом: в школьной форме, в спортивной форме, в трусах и вовсе голый, пытаясь понять — почему? Нет, он не переоценивает себя, потому что как ни посмотри — он ничем не хуже того же Кисе. 

Аомине мог игнорировать существование Кисе и дольше, но именно спустя две недели во время тренировки их столкновение выливается в безобразную драку с пинками и тасканием за волосы. После этого, как ни странно, Аомине становится легче, он прощает Кисе и начинает думать над тем, как еще точнее выразить свое предложение, чтобы оно не было снова воспринято шуткой. Возможно, разговоры не нужны, а лучше сразу показать, что именно Аомине ему предлагает.

Но фантазии фантазиями, планы планами, а с возвращением главного тренера Тейко сил и времени на изучение собственной сексуальности и на планирование экспериментов с любым полом или кандидатом не остается.

А потом баскетбол, любовь всей жизни, предает Аомине. Он слишком сильный, больше нет достойного противника.

Удивительно, насколько пуста жизнь, когда забиваешь на тренировки. Это как лишиться любимого человека: вдруг становится много свободного, никому не нужного времени, а как использовать его в свое удовольствие уже забыл. Пустота вокруг, и почти такая же пропасть душевной пустоты. Зацепиться не получается даже за Куроко, он отрекся. Аомине не мог разговаривать ни с кем, кто хоть частично понял бы, именно потому, что для них баскетбол еще был дорог. Пустота, оставшаяся после теплого чувства любви, заполняется песком, холодным и колючим, чтобы Аомине не сдулся совершенно. Он больше не просит помощи у Куроко, ему не нужна тень, он сам тонет во тьме, не зная, как выбраться. Теперь Аомине нужен собственный свет.

Он звонит Кисе утром в субботу, забыв, что должна быть тренировка, а вспомнив, бросает трубку. Кисе перезванивает через сорок минут, Аомине передумав разговаривать за это время, все же принимает звонок, но на заднем фоне нет стука мяча или знакомых голосов. Баскетбол, его прошлая любовь, не изменяет ему с Кисе. И голос у того немного виноватый:

— Да, Аомине-чи. Прости, не слышал звонка.

— Ты не на тренировке, — кивает Аомине. Он даже понять не может, нравится ему это или нет. Кисе может любить баскетбол, но изменяет ему. С кем? — Свидание что ли?

— Работа, Аомине-чи. Это… было срочно. Я не мог отказать.

Аомине кажется, что Кисе врет, но ему до этого нет дела.

— Во сколько заканчиваешь? — сразу переходит к главному Аомине. Слишком лениво ходить вокруг да около. Ему все равно, даже если Кисе пошлет его к черту или рассмеется снова. Просто нужно чем-то забить время без тренировок, а первое, на что Аомине его бы потратил, конечно, секс.

— В три часа, — быстро отвечает Кисе. Кажется, он не чувствует подвоха, но и радости не выражает. Он как будто знает, что Аомине скажет дальше.

— Мне скучно. Раз ты не на тренировке, то, как насчет после работы подъехать?

Кисе может отказаться, потому что наверняка после фотосессии устанет, да и с Аомине они не настолько друзья, чтобы по выходным вместе сидеть дома, однако после короткой паузы он соглашается:

— Хорошо. Говори адрес.

Кисе прямо мастер ухаживания: приходит с чипсами и шипучкой. Тренер бы не одобрил такого рациона, и в этом жесте, как и в том, что сегодня Кисе тоже прогуливает тренировку, есть что-то почти запретное. Родителей дома нет, иначе Аомине и не стал бы звонить, в конце концов, он звал Кисе не кино посмотреть или журналы полистать. Но стоит Кисе показаться на пороге, как пропадает всякая решимость. Аомине понимает, что не знает с чего начать, а начинать как-то надо. Кисе сбежит, если он с порога примется его раздевать и подталкивать к комнате.

— Я уж было решил, что ты зовешь поиграть один на один. Думал, как же так, у меня же и обувь не спортивная, и джинсы слишком узкие, — тараторит Кисе, отдавая ему пакеты. «Разговор. Отлично. Начнем с разговора», — мысленно кивает себе Аомине.

— Ну да, обувь и джинсы будут виноваты в твоем проигрыше, и только они.

— Я просто говорю, что в них играть не так удобно.

— И потому решил отвлечь меня газировкой и чипсами?

— Да нет. Просто я с утра не был дома, сразу после фотосессии побежал к тебе и не успел поесть, поэтому решил захватить с собой кое-что перекусить.

— Сразу бы сказал. В холодильнике было что-то на обед. Поднимайся в комнату.  
Аомине почти готов к тому, что Кисе откажется. Как Сацки в один из своих визитов, замнется и скажет, что не может оставаться вдвоем с парнем в квартире, но тот, разувшись, поднимается на второй этаж. Аомине решает, что его ловушка захлопнулась и что Кисе ничего не подозревает. Подумаешь, что-то там ему говорилось в раздевалке, ведь тогда он всерьез не воспринял этого.

Кисе в его доме немного другой. На тренировке от него тянет жаром, потом. Сейчас он холоден и спокоен, пахнет химией — каким-то дорогим парфюмом, в которых Аомине не разбирается, и едким запахом лака для волос. Будто этот Кисе совсем не тот, которого он знает и к которому привык. Перекладывая жареный рис на тарелку, он вспоминает, что не сказал Кисе, какая из комнат его.

И уже включая микроволновку, думает о том, что если Кисе в комнате родителей, то там офигенно большая кровать на двоих, зашторенные окна, да и подходит она куда больше. Но, конечно, Кисе не может перепутать аккуратно убранную комнату взрослой семейной пары со спальней подростка, где никакой системе не поддаются даже плакаты, и Джордан соседствует с блондинкой в бикини. Когда в его комнате бывает Сацки, она прибирается, насколько это возможно, требует снять плакаты со стен и не раскидывать везде журналы, потому что в такую комнату приличную девушку нельзя привести, и становится больше похожа на его маму. Но Кисе другой. Возможно, именно поэтому Аомине выбрал его.  
Кисе не кажется чем-то чуждым этой комнате. Он вписывается сюда так, будто был последним штрихом, и тут, между грязных чашек, раскиданных журналов, плакатов с баскетболистами и девушками, не хватало именно его, как последнего кусочка пазла. И Аомине замирает на несколько секунд в дверях, любуясь этим. Впервые в его жизни все гармонично даже без баскетбола, который вполне можно заменить на Кисе с журналом в руках, сидящего за его письменным столом.

И песок внутри Аомине, которым он пытался забить пустоту, растворяется. На его место, холодного и колючего, приходит Кисе — мягкий и пахнущий химией.

Одна пачка чипсов уже открыта, лежит на столе. Кисе дочитывает, может, до конца предложения, а может — конца абзаца, прежде чем отложить журнал и взглянуть на стоящего в дверях Аомине. Компьютерный стол заставлен пустыми кружками, журналами, конспектами и прочим мусором, еду некуда ставить и можно отдать только в руки Кисе. Сам Аомине садится на кровать и понимает, насколько пересохло в горле.

— Ты умеешь готовить, Аомине-чи?

— Нет. Это мать оставила на обед.

Упоминание о том, что у него, уже почти взрослого, есть мама, и она оставляет ему, как маленькому, еду, отчего-то немного раздражает. Кисе, как назло, ест неторопливо, задумчиво и смотрит не на него, а в журнал, и только тогда Аомине решает поинтересоваться, что за статья могла так привлечь Кисе, и раздражается сильнее.

— Ты где его взял?

— Там же, куда обычно складываю порно сам. Мы предсказуемы, Аомине-чи, — не оборачиваясь отвечает Кисе. Будь это Сацки, Аомине отнял бы журнал и перепрятал, но сейчас он внимательно следит за реакцией Кисе. Журналы с девочками в купальниках на виду, их прятать незачем. То, что рассматривает Кисе, было куплено в отделе взрослой литературы. Это маленький тайный клад, спрятанный за журналами на книжной полке.  
На тарелке еще остается рис, когда Кисе отодвигает ее и поворачивается наконец. Он выглядит спокойным, будто для него то, что было в журнале, — привычная легкая эротика, словно знает об этих журналах что-то неизвестное Аомине. У самого же Аомине внутри клокочет что-то непонятное уже от того, что Кисе листал его порно. Как если бы он шарил в его белье.

— Итак, Аомине-чи. Ты сказал, что тебе скучно. Чем же нам с тобой таким заняться, что тебе уже наскучило в одиночестве?

И Кисе улыбается, окончательно расставив все по местам. Аомине казалось, что он хищник, заполучивший себе добычу, загнавший ее хитростью на свою территорию и даже прикормивший для спокойствия. Как, должно быть, веселился Кисе, с самого начала догадавшийся, зачем его сюда позвали.

— А сразу не мог сказать? Тогда, в раздевалке, вместо смеха своего дурного, — ворчит Аомине, все же выдохнув с облегчением. Кисе усмехается — его намек тоже поняли — и кивает:

— Но это же было так смешно, Аомине-чи. Ты стоял там такой… Альфа-самец. Как будто у тебя это не впервой и как ни в чем не бывало… Черт, так смешно, правда.

— Можно подумать, у тебя не впервой, — снова обидевшись, огрызается Аомине.

— Впервые, — кивает Кисе, все еще улыбаясь, и улыбка эта манит, подкупает. Аомине решает, что Кисе многое можно простить с перспективой, что потом ты его трахнешь. Тем более первым.

— Ты поэтому отказался тогда?

— Мне нужно было подумать, — уже не так весело отвечает Кисе, снова переводит взгляд на журнал. И Аомине становится не жалко своего порно для него, потому что, скорее всего, Кисе пытался морально подготовиться. — Когда вернутся твои родители?

— Не раньше восьми вечера.

— Закроешь занавески?

— Мы можем перейти в их комнату. Там кровать просторнее и занавески плотные, — не отрывая взгляда от Кисе, предлагает Аомине. Кисе отрицательно качает головой:

— Нет. Не нужно в комнату родителей. Лучше тут.

Кажется, с каждым словом спокойствие по капле покидает его. Уже не такая уверенная интонация, нет больше прямого взгляда, он старается смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Аомине, и все чаще в журнал, пытаясь черпать в нем смелость, будто говорит себе: «Я сам этого хочу, сам это выбрал. Будет здорово».

Аомине приподнимается с кровати и зашторивает окна, прежде чем встать и подойти к Кисе. Наверное, нужно что-то говорить, но это не так, ведь Кисе и так знает, что случится дальше и принимает это. Аомине более чем уверен, что волноваться он перестанет сразу, как только они лягут в кровать.

Кисе не нравится смотреть на него снизу вверх, он поднимается резко, едва не ударив затылком, и оказывается с Аомине наравне. И тогда Аомине срывается — его руки пытаются трогать сразу все и везде, вот секунду назад гладили крепкую спину, теперь уже на жестких боках. Кисе поначалу даже теряется, но втягивается быстро, первым губами тыкается сначала в щеку, промахнувшись, и добирается до губ, на пробу лизнув и уже после этого втянув в поцелуй.

Аомине не хочется нежничать или тянуть. Практически подножкой он переправляет Кисе в кровать, садится сверху, расстегивает его узкие джинсы, быстро поцеловав еще, чтобы он не вздумал возражать. Не помогает — Кисе перехватывает раздевающие его руки и быстро шепчет:

— Постой-постой.

— У меня есть презервативы, — пытается пошутить Аомине и снова тянет джинсы вниз.

— А смазка? Смазка есть?

— Что?

— Я так и думал, — Кисе пытается выкрутиться, но Аомине воспринимает это как попытку к бегству, прижимает к кровати и громко шепчет:

— Ну что ты начинаешь? Какого черта?

— У меня есть смазка, — вдруг признается Кисе, заставив Аомине прислушаться. Это значит, что не нужно снова одеваться и идти в аптеку со стояком.

Поднявшись, Кисе заодно выпутывается из джинс. Пока он копается в сумке, Аомине скидывает свои брюки на пол, к ним же бросает футболку с трусами.

Кисе возвращается уже раздетым, с тюбиком, похожим на зубную пасту, ложится на Аомине и закрывает одеялом их обоих. Он горячий, будто у него температура, и от этой ассоциации Аомине поднимается, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, но тут же срывается вновь, стискивает задницу, снимая трусы, царапает в нетерпении.

— Я сам, — заявляет Кисе.

— Не дури, — рычит Аомине.

— Я сам, так будет лучше, — настаивает Кисе, пытаясь приподняться. — Ты не знаешь как.

— А ты откуда?..

— А я смотрел… Видео. А у тебя журналы с сиськами, — уже невпопад отвечает Кисе, хмурясь с закрытыми глазами, и, поняв, что он там делает, Аомине снова подхватывает его под задницу и натыкается на длинные пальцы Кисе, проникающие внутрь, в его тело. Аомине завидует даже этим пальцам, он должен был делать это сам и сейчас бы уже чувствовал, как хорошо внутри Кисе. Приподнявшись, он нетерпеливо шепчет на ухо:

— Как там? Хорошо?

— Хватит, — просит Кисе, этим только сильнее распаляя. Аомине кладет руку на его, управляет его пальцами, заставляя их двигаться быстрее, и Кисе выгибается, хватает ртом воздух. Пользуясь его расслабленностью, Аомине нетерпеливо убирает руку Кисе, переворачивает его на живот, наваливается сверху и, придерживая свой член, медленно входит. Кисе лежит, прикрыв глаза, хмурится, от чего на переносице появляются непривычные морщинки. Он зачем-то пытается ухватить за локоть Аомине, рука которого упирается в одеяло у левого бока Кисе.

— Да, хорошо… — выдыхает Аомине, замерев, будто боясь разрушить это приятное ощущение обладания Кисе. Но природа берет свое, Аомине подается назад и снова с силой входит, заставив Кисе охнуть и дернуться, сжаться с непривычки, подняться на колени, как бы попытавшись сбежать. Испугавшись этого движения, Аомине ловит его за поясницу, останавливает, но поняв, что удерживать не надо, поглаживает длинными пальцами, снова переходит ниже, чувствуя отдачу от своих движений. Кисе, оправившись от первого оцепенения, приникает, дышит шумно, но не стонет. Как будто они не одни, будто кто-то может их услышать. Аомине, желая добиться стонов, двигается сильнее, нежность в нем тает, он уже не осторожен, даже если Кисе вскрикнет от боли — для него это будет желанной реакцией, но Кисе по-прежнему только тяжело дышит, как во время игры, мнет бедра Аомине на каждом толчке, а потом вдруг начинает дрожать и, еще более неожиданно, больно кусает за запястье, чтобы подавить стон. Аомине даже останавливается ненадолго, и этой секундной передышки ему хватает, чтобы начать вбиваться с новыми силами.

Уже потом, вытершись футболкой, глядя на мокрую от пота спину Кисе, лежащего рядом, завернувшегося до пояса в покрывало с кровати, Аомине наклоняется и тоже помечает Кисе. Кусает плечо, то место, что обычно закрыто от посторонних, когда на официальные матчи Кисе надевает майку. Вместо протеста, Кисе кладет ладонь на его затылок и чуть ерошит волосы, а когда Аомине отрывается, шепотом спрашивает:

— Мстишь? — и касается следа от укуса, почти незаметного на темной коже Аомине.

— Нет. Отмечаю…

— Зачем? — не понимает Кисе, но след прикрывает ладонью, будто это подарок, который нужно сберечь. Но Аомине молчит, и Кисе, уткнувшись носом в подушку, продолжает: — Хорошо, что мы остались тут. Все пахнет тобой. Это так…

— Может, еще раз? — нетерпеливо перебивает Аомине. Постельное белье все равно безнадежно испорчено. Кисе смотрит на него внимательно секунду-другую, а потом переворачивается на спину и тянет Аомине на себя, увлекая в поцелуй.

***

Начинается тот период, когда вроде бы прежде, до того как попробовал, секса хотелось меньше, чем теперь. Аомине и раньше учился не особо хорошо, а сейчас, накануне экзаменов, может думать только о том, что делал с Кисе, и что еще хотел бы сделать. Одно плохо — Кисе все еще отказывается пропускать тренировки ради секса. И делать это на крыше или в пустом классе тоже не хочет. Аомине злит сложившаяся ситуация, и во время секса он требует, чтобы Кисе не сдерживался, стонал.  
Деньги, что Аомине раньше тратил на журналы, теперь уходят на любовные отели, в них Кисе тоже, судя по всему, не нравится, но ничего не поделать: у обоих почти все время дома родители, и, если выбирать между отелем на час и раздевалкой в спортзале или туалетом в школе, Кисе, конечно, соглашается на отель.

Говорят, что добившись желаемого, человек в цели разочаровывается, но Аомине доволен. Если Кисе чего-то не умеет — он быстро учится. Оказавшись в комнате наедине, они тратят время на порно, которое приносит Аомине. Не только гей-порно, но и обычная порнография, в которой у актрис довольно большая грудь. При просмотре этих видео, Аомине думает: неужели у него никогда не будет такой вот девушки? Но тут же успокаивает себя: Кисе — это не навсегда, а потом у него будет девушка с размером не меньше третьего.

Во время секса Кисе кусается. Не всей челюстью, нет, только передними резцами прикусывает и сжимает кожу на плечах и шее Аомине. Когда Аомине на это жалуется, Кисе отвечает странной фразой: «Мне так проще».

На темной коже Аомине следы не видны. Чтобы избежать укусов, он переворачивает Кисе на живот, и тому приходится прикусывать подушку и собственные руки, а вот на них от укусов остаются заметные следы. Маленькие, россыпью, поодиночке их можно было бы принять за легкие синяки, но группой они вызывают подозрение. В раздевалке Аомине слышит, как Кисе смеясь говорит заметившему этот след Куроко, что у него, должно быть, аллергия на что-то. Аомине кажется, что засосы на шее или плечах еще можно было бы объяснить начавшимся с девушкой романом, но если засосы на запястьях, на руках — становится понятно, в какой позе Кисе трахали. И Аомине даже жаль, что нельзя оставлять доказательств, что Кисе — его. После того, как он получил Кисе, становится мало просто обладания им. Хочется дать понять это окружающим, и Аомине позволяет себе чуть больше: обнять за плечи в якобы дружеском жесте, подсесть в столовой слишком близко к Кисе, так, чтобы соприкасаться бедрами или сделать что-то, чтобы отогнать толпящихся около Кисе на переменах школьниц.

Аомине слишком собственник, и он ревнует Кисе к тем, кто может увидеть его в душе после тренировки, ко всем тем зрителям на трибунах, даже к девчонкам, листающим журналы с его фотографиями и больше разглядывающими одежду на нем, чем самого Кисе. Кажется, если заявить о своем праве, то станет проще. Даже если от них кто-то отвернется — Аомине готов жертвовать этим ради своей метки на Кисе. И даже когда начинает подозревать, что Куроко сомневается в аллергии, что встретившаяся им в аптеке Момои, когда они покупали презервативы, не поверила, что они вдвоем решли выбрать презервативы про запас или на всякий случай, что о чем-то молча догадывается Акаши — Аомине мало. Будто Кисе еще недостаточно его, и надо делить его со всем миром.

***

Основной состав Тейко почти всегда обедает в столовой за одним столиком. В последнее время Кисе прибегает раньше, чтобы занять им этот самый столик, и щенячья преданность команде немного раздражает Аомине. Они договорились чередовать свои места за столиком. Это кажется слишком глупой предосторожностью, но даже если друзья давно догадались, не хочется показаться им сладкой парочкой.

И Аомине не нужно притворяться, потому что глядя на то, как Кисе пытается скормить Куроко часть обеда, приготовленного для него кем-то из девушек-фанаток, он шутит в своей обычной манере:

— Куроко, будь осторожен. Там могут быть чьи-нибудь волосы.

— С чего вдруг? — опомнившись, шокированно спрашивает Кисе. Он едва не выронил сосиску из палочек в тарелку Куроко.

— Сацки говорила, их используют для приворотного зелья, — поясняет Аомине и мрачно добавляет: — Покопайся там получше. Еще могут быть ногти. Ну или менструальная кровь, тоже отличный способ.

— Аомине. Мы тоже едим, — напоминает Мидорима, оттолкнув свою тарелку. К счастью, за столом нет Акаши.

— Я просто хотел предостеречь Тецу. Кисе-то черт с ним, его не жалко…

Вечером когда Аомине выходит из душа, ему звонит Кисе. На телефоне вверху экрана уже светятся красной змейкой два пропущенных. Тут и гадать не надо — тоже от Кисе. Аомине не торопится, сначала насухо вытирает волосы, и только потом принимает вызов. Он не стал бы перезванивать сам, если бы Кисе не вытерпел и сбросил.

— Что, вас уже отпустили с тренировки? — скучающе спрашивает Аомине. Хотя он сам решил не посещать тренировки, и наверняка команда спит и видит, как бы затащить его обратно, упоминание о том, что в Тейко эти самые тренировки идут и без него, вызывает какое-то неприятное чувство. То же, что возникает, когда ребята из баскетбольного клуба убегают после занятий в спортзал, а Аомине идет мимо. Как бы он ни пытался делать вид, что ему все равно — внутри, мешаясь, перекатывается что-то неприятное. Как камешек в ботинке, который не вытащить, пока не снимешь ботинок.

— Аомине-чи… — выдыхает Кисе тем особым, блядским голосом, каким обычно стонал его имя только в постели. Аомине, останавливается на полпути к стулу, останавливается, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте. Но голос замолкает, слышится только дрожащее дыхание.

— Кисе, блядь, — почти рычит Аомине в трубку, — не смей там без меня себя трахать, понял? Мне будет плевать на то, что я обещал. Я тебя за это…

— Ты же сказал, что я не нужен, — прерывает его Кисе и смеется, так же хрипло и непривычно блядски, и ахнув, продолжает: — Что меня не жалко…

— Сука… — цедит Аомине, чувствуя, как у него твердеет. — Чтоб тебя… Выпорю. Как ты можешь дрочить, когда есть я?

— Не выпорешь, — шепчет Кисе. — И ничего не сделаешь. Я тебе не дамся.

— Кто тебя будет спрашивать вообще, — Аомине падает на кровать, закрывает глаза сгибом локтя. — Выдеру и все.

— Рассказать, что я делаю? — продолжает шептать Кисе.

— Я сейчас трубку брошу, сука. Если тебе так нравится дрочить, то дальше будешь один дрочить, я больше…

— Не бросишь, — запоздало отзывается Кисе, сглотнув. Аомине обдумывает эту перспективу, выбирает между слушать дальше Кисе или бросить трубку, включить себе порно и самому подрочить и, запустив руку в пижамные штаны, спрашивает:

— Ты что, дома один?

— Нет.

— Значит, у тебя сестры или родители в соседних комнатах? А ты дрочишь. Извращенец, — Аомине и сам не замечает, как сбивается его дыхание, он пытается говорить так же ровно, зато изменения в его голосе слышит Кисе и довольно тянет:

— Такой же как ты, Аомине-чи… Ведь ты тоже?..

— Если я узнаю, что ты что-то в себя вставил… — грозно начинает Аомине и останавливается, не придумав, чем можно пригрозить, к тому же, когда он говорит, ему не слышно хриплого дыхания из динамика.

— Нет, Аомине-чи. Это — только для тебя, — уже громче отвечает Кисе, и Аомине рывком переворачивается на живот, как если бы этим движением мог подмять под себя Кисе.

***

— Если будешь есть много шоколада, то растолстеешь, — выглядывает из-за плеча Кисе Аомине. Конечно, в день всех влюбленных он тоже получал три-четыре шоколадки, если не считать традиционных от матери и Сацки, но раньше, глядя на пакеты с шоколадками от фанаток Кисе, он думал лишь о том, что нужно помочь их съесть. Сейчас же куча шоколада, из-за которой топорщится даже железная дверца шкафчика, вызывает в Аомине какое-то неприятное чувство.

— Я могу поделиться с тобой, но после школы, — предлагает Кисе. — Девочки не поймут, если половину шоколада, который они готовили или покупали с такой заботой и любовью, я кому-то отдам. К тому же… если не вернешься на тренировки, то тоже растолстеешь.

— Не, это вряд ли. К тому же… какая разница?

— Хм, а как насчет, — тянет Кисе задумчиво, пытаясь откопать среди шуршащих пакетиков с шоколадом свою сменную обувь, и продолжает:

— Если не будешь посещать тренировки, то я стану сильнее и однажды смогу тебя победить?

Кисе оборачивается с такой яркой улыбкой, что Аомине несколько секунд давит в себе желание прижать его тут же, у ящиков, и с показным безразличием отвечает:

— Мечтай, - фыркает Аомине, и с полминуты слушает собственные мысли, чем болтовню Кисе, чтобы вернуться в реальность уже на словах: 

— Иногда мне становится страшно, — с улыбкой и так же легкомысленно признается Кисе, — от того, что все, что я люблю, не сможет остаться со мной навсегда. Ведь однажды придется сказать себе: «Хватит баскетбола, пора искать свой путь в жизни».

— Это будет еще нескоро. Еще три года старшей школы и университет, — напоминает Аомине, уже высматривая, что именно можно будет забрать у Кисе после занятий. Клубника в шоколаде выглядит очень здорово, но в то же время представляются губы Кисе, обхватывающие крупные шоколадные цилиндры. Можно языком слизнуть надкусанную клубнику с его губ, и у нее будет три вкуса — шоколада, клубники и самого Кисе.

— Ну, в университет надо поступать, ориентируясь на то, чего ты хочешь в будущем, а не на силу их баскетбольной команды, — смеется Кисе, убирая в бумажный пакет свой шоколад. Аомине понимает — нет, это чувство не зависть к тому, что Кисе получил намного больше подарков. Это неприятное чувство сродни ревности, а скорее просто собственничества. Все эти девчонки, притащившие ему шоколад, оставившие там записки, на что-то ведь надеются. Они не знают, что им ничего не светит, потому что у Кисе уже есть Аомине которому чувство собственничества сильно портит настроение и чуть ли не требует сделать что-нибудь, чтобы дать понять — Кисе его и только его, остальным не стоит даже пытаться. А действия Кисе вызывают глухое раздражение, он не просто сваливает все в пакет, а убирает аккуратно, бережно, улыбаясь некоторым из записок.

— Похоже, ты уже зазвездил, — пытается поддеть Аомине, чтобы стереть эту улыбку. Чтобы последним, повлиявшим на Кисе и его настроение, был он, даже если влияние это негативное. Но Кисе непробиваем:

— Не волнуйся, Аомине-чи. Ты тоже довольно популярен. Девушки из моего класса спрашивали, есть ли у тебя девушка.

— М… И почему ты сказал, что есть?

— Аомине-чи!

*** 

У Киоко третий размер. С натяжкой, конечно, третий, и Аомине подозревает, что в ее лифчике не обошлось без поролона, но все-таки сиськи у нее отличные. Она девушка симпатичная, привередливая, предпочитает спортсменов. И именно она пишет Аомине первой, где-то раздобыв его номер. Думает ли Аомине о Кисе, переписываясь с ней? Возможно, но когда он отказывается заглянуть к ней в выходные, то лишь потому, что это напряжно и скучно, лень куда-то ехать, врать Кисе, спать с опытной девушкой, от которой можно что-то подхватить.

А потом Киоко, присылает ему фотографию, и оказывается, что поролон в лифчике ей не нужен.

Соврать — не сложно. У Кисе в субботу тренировка, он их не пропускает в отличие от Аомине. В пятницу Аомине говорит, что на субботу у него планы с родственниками, и беспокоить его не нужно, Кисе кивает, не почувствовав подвоха.

В жизни нужно попробовать все, решает Аомине. Кисе вряд ли его поймет, лучше ему ничего не знать о происходящем. А Аомине не может продолжать смотреть на баб в порно и думать о том, что у него этого не будет. Он должен попробовать все, тем более, раз предлагают сами. И тогда новые ощущения возбуждают его сильнее, чем секс с Кисе, к которому уже успел привыкнуть.

Аомине не нравится вкус косметики, липкие от блеска губы, не нравится искусственность Киоко, ее улыбки и попытки казаться старше и опытнее. Он не понимает, зачем она изображает шлюху, ведь вместо того, чтобы возбудить его, это вызывает отвращение и судорожную мысль: «Взял ли я презервативы?». И минет Аомине не нравится, у Кисе это получалось лучше даже в первый раз.

Но Аомине любуется женским кружевным бельем на округлых светлых ягодицах, плавными линиями талии, ног. Ему по душе длинные волосы, которые можно накручивать на пальцы и сжимать в кулак. И более мягкое и податливое женское нутро ему тоже нравится, женское тело не пытается вытолкнуть его, не сопротивляется ему. Как и то, что девушка меньше него ростом и комплекцией, и секс с ней не борьба, а торжество победителя.

И определенно по душе ее сиськи. И то, как они подпрыгивают, когда Киоко двигается верхом на Аомине.

Кисе пишет или звонит каждый день. Заткнуть его невозможно, даже если посылать. Вечером он пишет, что они закончили с тренировкой, и предлагает поболтать по телефону, но Аомине отвечает только: «Я устал. Давай в другой раз». В субботу Аомине все еще хочется забыть о Кисе, смаковать новые ощущения, заряжаться гордостью за себя. Ему начинает казаться, что и остальные девушки посматривают на него не без интереса, но у него есть Кисе, и он у Аомине останется. Раз-другой расслабиться с девушкой можно, но Аомине не променял бы это на Кисе. Потому что тот слишком лакомый, чтобы кому-то его отдавать, слишком прирос к Аомине за это время своим присутствием. Настолько, что утром в воскресенье Аомине звонит ему сам.

— У вас тренировки сегодня?

— Нет. Но я думал поиграть, если у тебя еще дела с родственниками.

— Без проблем. Можешь поиграть со мной. Все лучше, чем твои походы по торговым центрам, — с усмешкой предлагает Аомине. Обычно ему лень, но не сегодня. К тому же можно выбрать площадку поближе к какому-нибудь отелю. Оплачивать его, правда, придется Кисе, потому что Аомине на мели до первого числа.

— Конечно! — радостно отзывается Кисе. — Дай мне часик, я только проснулся. Где встретимся?

Нет чувства вины или страха разоблачения. Кисе ничего не узнает, потому что Киоко не проболтается. Аомине удалил сообщения и ее номер, доходчиво объяснил, что второго раза не будет, и даже, после долгих раздумий, стер присланное тогда фото. Мало ли как Кисе отреагирует, если узнает. Еще расплачется. Да и объясняться с ним совсем не хотелось, проще оставить в неведении. В конце концов, это лучше, чем рассказывать ему все, и куда гуманнее, чем заставлять мучиться ревностью.

Что-то подсказывало Аомине, что у Кисе совсем другие моральные принципы. Но ведь ни один из них ни разу не назвал это отношениями. По сути, им просто нравилось проводить время друг с другом, даже если большую часть этого времени наедине они трахались.

*** 

Когда к нему в гости вечером в будний день заходит Сацки, которая должна сейчас быть с клубом, Аомине кажется, что она пришла ругаться именно из-за тренировок. Наверное, потому что Сацки не такая веселая как обычно, хмурится. Да что там, Аомине ее с детского сада знает и видит, когда ей надо с ним поговорить о чем-то неприятном, но тему не угадывает.

— Ты ведь спал с Киоко? — глядя ему в глаза, спрашивает Сацки. Аомине, почесав затылок, предлагает глухо:

— Ладно, давай в комнату пройдем, там поговорим.

Он спит с Кисе и трахался с одной из самых популярных старшеклассниц, ему думается, что и Сацки тоже влюблена в него и пришла признаться. Но, усевшись в компьютерное кресло, Сацки негромко продолжает:

— Так это правда?

— Ты у нас аналитик. Сама все знать должна. Не волнуйся, мы предохранялись.

— Это было до или после Ки-чана?

Не то, чтобы Аомине удивился, что ей это известно об их отношениях с Кисе. Сацки знает все и о всех. Она могла догадаться, просто увидев, как он посылает смс Кисе или как они вдвоем теперь играют. А могла проанализировать другие, вроде бы не связанные напрямую с Аомине и Кисе, факты, чтобы понять, что между ними что-то происходит.

— А тебе какая разница? — напрямик спрашивает Аомине.

— Аомине-кун… Я просто думаю, что, к сожалению, Ки-чан полюбил тебя. Он не поймет, если теперь его выгнать. Не хочу, чтобы Ки-чану было больно. Нужно было заметить раньше и предупредить его.

Они никогда не обсуждали свои отношения, ничего друг другу не обещали, и признаний не было, но почему-то слова Сацки звучат так, будто Кисе сам написал ему. Конечно, Кисе любит его, ведь Аомине считает себя идеальным, такого нельзя не любить. От такого нельзя не терпеть.

— Не суйся в это, — устало говорит Аомине, прислонившись к двери спиной. — Мы сами как-нибудь разберемся.

— И как ты собираешься разбираться? Забить на все, вдруг Кисе не узнает?

— А если и узнает?! — срывается Аомине. — Ну и что? Я ему ничего не обещал. А переспали раз-другой — так он, вроде как, не против был.

— Об этом я и говорю. Я знаю, как ты сам разберешься, Аомине-кун. Тебе проще будет забить на проблему, чем с ней разбираться.

— И что с того? — устало спрашивает Аомине. У него ощущение, будто Кисе уже знает, и вот сейчас он разбирается непосредственно с ним. Хотя с Кисе все было проще, его можно было бы заткнуть поцелуем, погладить где нужно — по позвоночнику над линией джинсов — и Кисе таял, забывал, о чем говорил и что секунду назад злился.

— Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Ки-чана, во всем мире согласится тебя терпеть, Дай-чан, — переходит на его детское прозвище Сацки. — Это я тебе как друг говорю… А если не хотел ничего серьезного, только секса на один раз с теми, кто подвернется — то нечего было начинать с ним. Это было бы честнее.

— У него тоже своя голова на плечах, — напоминает Аомине. — Ты мне лучше скажи — настучишь ему?

— Нет.

— Вот и хорошо. Давай сделаю тебе чаю, и пойдешь дальше по делам клуба. Надоела.

***

Все идет не так. Аомине казалось, что их с Кисе отношения улучшатся после связи на стороне, потому что теперь он будет думать именно о Кисе, а не сожалеть, что у него еще не было девушки. Но какое-то чувство не дает ему покоя. Наверное, именно поэтому женатые мужчины начинают одаривать подарками своих супруг после измены. Аомине не хочет признавать в этом чувство вины и, не принимая его, начинает отвергать Кисе. Кисе и раньше был раздражающим, но при этом желанным, а теперь они ссорятся через день, хотя могли бы и каждый, но из-за занятий в клубе и фотосессий встречаться чаще не получается. И это вызывает очередные ссоры. Аомине ругается, хотя понимает, что это неправильно: для Кисе важны и баскетбол, и его работа, и требовать отказаться от чего-то нельзя. Именно потому, что для Кисе ценнее Аомине, и, поддавшись слабости, он может потерять что-то для него очень важное. Но Кисе сильнее этого, и прекращает одну из ссор шуткой. Аомине предлагает Кисе хотя бы школу прогуливать, тот в ответ смеясь спрашивает, когда ему спать тогда.

— Пожалуй, нужно запретить тебе выбирать, куда сходить, — сетует Аомине, пока Кисе рассматривает манекенов в витринах одного из фирменных магазинов торгового центра. Аомине не интересно, сколько зарабатывают модели, но не помнит, чтобы Кисе в таких магазинах что-то покупал. Часто брендовые вещи ему дают просто как подарок от фирмы, для которой его снимали. Кисе что-то говори про то, что это делается в целях рекламы, и потому он не особо любит их надевать. Но у витрин застревает с завидным постоянством, напоминая при этом ребенка из бедных кварталов перед кондитерской.

— Дай тебе волю выбирать, мы бы из дома не выходили, — Кисе улыбается ему, но снова отворачивается к витринам. Аомине раздражается — ему кажется, что одежда там для Кисе интереснее, чем сама прогулка с Аомине.

— Дома много интересного. Игры, журналы… Кровать.

— Мы в общественном месте, Аомине-чи, — шепотом выговаривает Кисе, вернув Аомине свое внимание, и погасив начинавшуюся бурю. И у Аомине дома родители, и у Кисе сестры, а к концу месяца даже Кисе растратил все свои деньги на отели, поэтому, вместо того чтобы трахаться, они просто гуляют. Аомине бесит, что он подросток, живущий с родителями. Хочется личной жилплощади, хоть где-нибудь за городом. Хочется поступить куда-нибудь далеко, чтобы приходилось жить в общежитии, но кажется, тогда он из-за своей лени просто сдохнет от голода или будет жрать одну быстрорастворимую лапшу и чипсы. Другое дело, если бы поступили с Кисе в одну старшую школу и жили в одной квартире, ведь он рос с сестрами, мог у них научиться готовить.

На лифте со стеклянными стенами они спускаются вниз на минус первый этаж, Аомине в этом торговом центре впервые и подозревает, что там тоже какой-то брендовый магазин. Улучив момент в общей давке, он прислоняется к Кисе боком. Ему вспоминается, как в сексе Кисе прижимается и повторяет своим телом каждый изгиб его, как если бы они были двумя кусочками пазла. Как если бы Кисе хотел проникнуть глубже, под кожу, и раствориться в нем, будто мало того единения, что давал секс. Воспоминание распаляет, раздражает, и кажется, лучше бы он сидел дома перед телевизором или листал журналы, а не ходил с Кисе по торговому центру. Гулять с ним и знать, что им так и не дадут уединиться, все равно, что сидеть в жаркий день перед вазочкой мороженого и лишь смотреть на него.

На нижнем этаже нет магазинов, весь он занят аттракционами. Не то, чтобы как в парке, просто игровые автоматы с файтингами, аэрохоккей, какие-то совершенно детские машинки или по-взрослому выглядящие мотоциклы перед экранами. Не раздражающий парк развлечений, а именно что-то стоящее.

— Мне подарили билеты, когда я снимался для их постера. Ты же видел? На входе? — радостно спрашивает Кисе, протягивая один из билетов Аомине. — Тут даже колесо обозрения есть. Ну что, хорошо я выбираю, куда пойти?

— Допустим, — нехотя соглашается Аомине, забирая билет из рук Кисе. Наверное, Аомине не умеет просто быть счастливым. Страшная мысль пронзает его — что, если Кисе не за плакат достались эти билеты? Что, если Кисе ему изменял? У него достаточно времени, потому что Аомине не ревнивый бойфренд, он никогда не начинает названивать, если Кисе сказал, что он на работе или на тренировке, и никогда не проверяет, во сколько команда разошлась или был ли Кисе правда на фотосессии. Аомине не может себе представить, чтобы Кисе предпочел ему кого-то, пусть даже девушку, пусть даже исходя из тех же мыслей, что были у Аомине. Чтобы добить его, воображение подкидывает ему картину, где на коленях Кисе сидит голая Киоко.

Черт возьми, да Кисе же работает в модельном бизнесе. Сколько порно Аомине смотрел, называвшееся как: «Модель на кастинге» или «Юную грудастую американочку принимают в модельный бизнес». Раньше смотрел, теперь порно на эту тематику вызывает отвращение, потому что на их месте неминуемо представляется Кисе. Но все же, Кисе был парнем, к тому же четырнадцатилетним и еще не таким популярным или раскрученным. Кто знает, может, через пару лет им заинтересуются — дамочки преклонного возраста или жирные толстосумы в поисках новых ощущений.

А будет ли Аомине с ним через пару лет?

— Ты не рад? — замечает Кисе, и улыбка его меркнет.

— Задумался, — отвечает Аомине, глядя на билеты, потом переводит взгляд на Кисе. — Сколько денег ты бы запросил, если бы с тобой решили переспать?

— Ты из-за билетов?.. Я же говорил, у нас на работе часто какие-то бонусы от фирмы. Или ты думаешь, что я за билеты…

— Нет. Я же сказал, что просто задумался.

— Волнуешься? — снова улыбнувшись, догадывается Кисе. — Тебе надо смотреть меньше порно.

— Не только поэтому, — продолжает Аомине. — Меня бесит, что все они смотрят на тебя. На твои фотографии. Что они тебя глазами едят.

— Но я ведь смотрю только на тебя, — уже вернувшись в свое привычно-веселое состояние, замечает Кисе. — Я думаю, что был бы согласен на любую сумму и даже без денег, но при одном условии: если это будет Аомине Дайки. Теперь мы идем отдыхать?

— Один момент. Это свидание?

— Можно подумать, что если да, то ты не пойдешь, — поддевает его Кисе, уже совершенно счастливый.

***

Аомине почти ненавидит их в эту минуту — лежащего на лавочке с полотенцем на голове Кисе и сидящего около него Куроко. Во время матча Кисе задели, пришлось увести его: слишком кружилась голова, играть дальше он не мог. Матч был простой, Куроко оставили на скамейке запасных следить за Кисе. Может, на случай, если он решит проблеваться. Или сдохнуть.

В этом их единении среди матча Аомине чудится что-то интимное. Настолько, что не будь он сам с Кисе, сейчас подумал бы: «О, а эти двое либо спят, либо скоро к этому перейдут».  
Это странное и почти невыносимое чувство бешенства. Будто кто-то на его привязанность пролил другую краску, и теперь Кисе столь же отвратителен, как был желанен перед матчем. Непонятно, но такое болезненное чувство ревности не мучило Аомине раньше, до его собственной измены. Он не отбирал у Кисе телефон, закидывая в свою сумку, чтобы тот не отвлекался на смс, пока они вдвоем, не заглядывал ему через плечо в эти самые сообщения или письма с признаниями, которые Кисе иногда доставал из ящичка с обувью. Раньше все эти люди вокруг Кисе, думающие, что могут на него претендовать, только раздражали Аомине. Теперь же они словно кожу его прижигают. Кисе мог ответить взаимностью любой их тех, что писали ему или готовили обеды, и так же, сказав, будто он на тренировке, уйти в чужую квартиру попробовать секс с девушкой. Что стоило заняться сексом с какой-нибудь из «девочек с обложки» в гримерке после съемок? А Куроко? В конце концов, Кисе столько восхищался им, и теперь, как бы его не тошнило от травмы, наверняка счастлив, что тот рядом. Заботится, черт возьми, и волнуется, ведь у Кисе может быть сотрясение, ему плохо.  
Когда матч окончен, Аомине собирает вещи, пока тренер и Акаши спрашивают что-то у Кисе, пытаясь определить, насколько все серьезно. Попрощавшись только с Мурасакибарой, который просто стоит рядом, и глухо бросив: «Я ушел», он выходит из зала.

Аомине ненавидит Кисе, ненавидит себя. Люди умирают, получив сотрясение мозга. Кисе не отправили сразу в медпункт, ведь он сказал, что, может, все пройдет и он продолжит матч. Они могли упустить момент, Кисе может уже умирать. А потом решает, что у Кисе и сотрясать нечего, чего ему там будет, провалялся половину матча на лавочке, симулянт хренов. Конечно, голова у него будет болеть, раз Куроко наконец-то рядом и заботится о нем.  
К вечеру волнение берет верх, и Аомине, злясь уже на себя самого, звонит Кисе, ему отвечает слабый сонный голос, из-за которого Аомине еще сильнее бесится. Кажется, Кисе снова играет умирающего.

— Все нормально. У меня больничный на завтра. Ничего серьезного. Уже даже не болит, но спать все время хочется… Но это, наверное, потому что я и так мало сплю, — отчитывается Кисе. И голос его, кроме того что тихий — спокойный, серьезный, без тени улыбки и никакой благодарности за звонок.

— Ну и ладно, — соглашается Аомине, но отбой не нажимает. Голос Кисе — как что-то прохладно-приятное на его горячую кипящую злостью душу.

— Почему ты ушел? — наконец спрашивает Кисе с осуждением. — Я не видел даже, как ты пропал. Мне так плохо было, а ты сбежал, не предупредив.

— Я сказал Мурасакибаре, что ушел.

— А, ну да. Молодец. Спасибо, он нам передал, что ты свалил. Аомине-чи, мы в одной команде. Если ты боялся нас выдать, то… Какого черта вообще? Там все оставались. А ты ушел. Никто бы и не подумал, что ты больше всех волнуешься или еще что. И звонишь только теперь.

— Ты там, блин, плачешь что ли из-за этого? — уже достаточно смягченный его голосом, снова раздражается Аомине, но лениво и как бы нехотя.

— Да пошел ты к черту, плакать еще из-за тебя, — непривычно ругается Кисе. Тот самый Кисе, который ни на кого не обижается всерьез, который готов простить кому угодно что угодно.

— Ты не звонил. Я волновался, — признается Аомине, будто это заменит его «Прости меня».

— Я и не собирался звонить после того, как ты ушел. Да, конечно, это фигня, пустяковая рана, но… ты ведь не знал, что это пустяк.

— Что ты как баба тогда ноешь от пустяковой раны?..

— Потому что хотел, чтобы ты посидел со мной там. Но была игра. Я понимаю, конечно… Но я ждал, что ты подойдешь после матча. Мне ничего не надо было, просто побыть рядом. Просто, блин, спросить, как я себя чувствую, и все. Я был бы более чем доволен. Аомине-чи, за что ты со мной так?..

— Знаешь, там и Тецу прекрасно справлялся. Без меня. Решил не мешать вам быть… — и Аомине замолкает, осознав, что выдал себя. Телефон молчит, и лица Кисе нельзя увидеть, чтобы понять его чувства.

— Ты ревновал? — удивленно спрашивает трубка. — К Куроко?

— Да ты ж его с палочек кормишь! Ты ж за ним бегаешь постоянно! А это «Куроко то, Куроко это, Куроко классный». Я, блин, классный, понял?! Ты из-за меня в клуб пришел, ты сам говорил!..

Черное чувство, улегшееся в нем, всколыхнулось, как ил на дне реки. Аомине сжимает зубы до скрипа, чтобы заткнуться, замолчать.

— Куроко хороший. Это правда, — соглашается Кисе. — Но Аомине-чи — лучший.  
Весь всколыхнувшийся ил, весь, что еще оставался на дне души Аомине, пропадает. Кисе двумя словами стирает все, и Аомине прощает ему даже последовавшее после:

— Дурак. Аомине-чи дурак.

— Заткнись, — без злобы отзывается Аомине. Больше ему сказать нечего.

— Я почти был готов с тобой порвать, — признается вдруг Кисе, и Аомине, которому раньше казалось это безразлично, отчего-то задевает то, что они могли расстаться по такому глупому поводу. Он и сам не замечает того момента, когда начинает воспринимать их отношения настолько всерьез, чтобы осознавать, что есть что “рвать”.

— Бред какой… Куда ты от меня денешься? Говоришь, голова не болит, и завтра у тебя ни школы, ни тренировок?

— Да. Именно так я и говорю. И я в состоянии открыть тебе дверь, но потом снова заберусь в кровать.

— Конечно. У тебя же постельный режим. Я просто немного полежу рядом.

— Так я тебе и поверил, что ты просто полежишь, — Кисе уже смеется. Кисе уже снова все простил.

***

— Я думаю, что Кайджо отличная школа. Я был на зимнем кубке старших школ, и они, в общем, неплохо играют, — глядя в журнал, выпаливает Кисе, и только после этого поворачивается к Аомине, чтобы проверить реакцию. Сейчас перерыв, и Аомине, как всегда не выспавшийся, почти задремал, положив руки на парту и устроив на них голову поудобнее. По сути — это его класс, и Кисе приперся к нему на правах друга вместе провести перемену. Аомине выгонет любого, кто мешает ему спать на переменах, но ему кажется, что если выгнать Кисе, тот расстроится. А успокаивать его возьмутся многочисленные фанатки, это еще хуже, пусть лучше тут галдит.

— Какая разница, куда идти? — зевает Аомине. — Я выберу школу поближе к дому. И все.

— Но мы живем в разных районах.

— Мне казалось, все давно решили, что пойдут в разные школы, — Аомине подпирает щеку рукой, смотрит, всем своим видом намекая на то, как он предпочел бы сейчас просто поспать, и надеясь, что в Кисе проснется совесть и тот вспомнит о неотложных делах. — А ты что же? Все пойдут в разные, а мы будем играть за одну?

— Ну да, — вздыхает Кисе. — Это будет не честно. К тому же я очень хочу сразиться против тебя. Это было бы очень интересно.

— Ты постоянно играешь против меня, ничего интересного.

— Ну да. Но ты забросил тренировки, а я нет, и я стал лучше. Вот увидишь!

— Да, да, конечно, — без охоты поддакивает Аомине. — Вот и посмотрим.

— Но мы ведь будем видеться? — с надеждой продолжает Кисе. Аомине взвешивает его слова, ставит на свое место каждого из основного состава. С Акаши вряд ли бы Кисе так разговаривал, а вот к Куроко вполне мог пристать с чистосердечным: «А пойдем ли мы в одну школу?» и «А будем ли мы и дальше играть вместе?».

Мог бы, да только Куроко пропал после победы на кубке.

— Будем, — подтверждает он. — И играть будем.

И ухмыляется, чтобы дать понять, что в смысл «игры» он вкладывает не только баскетбол, но Кисе радостно кивает с простодушной улыбкой, вместо того, чтобы смутиться или так же многозначительно кивнуть.

— А как насчет института?.. Или университета? Ты еще не думал, куда поступать?

— К чему такая спешка. Еще три года, — напоминает Аомине. — Я не знаю, в какую школу подам документы в апреле, а ты уже говоришь про институт.

— Я просто подумал, — шепотом продолжает Кисе, придвинувшись ближе. Вряд ли их могут услышать, но Аомине настораживается, смотрит по сторонам. Ученики, оставшиеся на перерыв в классе, от них достаточно далеко и заняты своими разговорами. Видимо, Кисе изучил обстановку до него, иначе не начинал бы сейчас этот разговор. — Правда, было бы круто поступить в один институт… Где-нибудь в другом городе. Мы были бы соседями по комнате в общежитии. Или и вовсе снимали бы небольшую квартирку где-нибудь рядом с институтом, чтобы не вставать рано. Конечно, родители не возьмутся это оплатить, но я ведь работаю, я мог бы…

— Кисе, — негромко окликает Аомине, внимательно глядя ему в глаза и хмурясь. — До этого еще три года.

— Ну да, довольно долго, — соглашается Кисе легкомысленно.

— Ты что, реально думаешь, что мы и через три года все еще будем вместе? Рехнулся?  
Замирает Кисе, замирает мир, и Аомине понимает, что сказал не то и не так, но молчит, никак не исправляя ситуацию. Потому что надоел этот романтизм Кисе. Он не может представить их вместе через три года. Кисе лезет в его личное пространство, мешает ему спать на переменах и тащит куда-то в выходные, вместо того, чтобы провести время дома. Аомине не может представить их живущими в одной квартире. Кажется, они подерутся в конце первой же недели, одно дело не вылезать из кровати в общей спальне, совсем другое - вместе жить. Кисе не тот, кому он готов посвятить три и больше лет своей жизни. Аомине все ждет, что и секс с Кисе надоест ему, не сейчас, конечно, через год-полтора. И можно будет объясниться, и расстаться мирно.

Кисе слишком много. Аомине понимает, что начинает задыхаться в нем. И не собирается идти на попятную — вот тебе правда.

— То есть?.. — начинает Кисе и не может подобрать слова. Ему мешают люди в классе или это просто растерянность, и кажется впервые в жизни болтливый Кисе не знает, что сказать.

— То и есть, — подтверждает Аомине. — Но в одну старшую школу я с тобой все равно не пойду. Ты и здесь мне поспать не даешь, а если еще там будешь…

Кисе не устраивает скандала, он просто поднимается рывком и молча выходит из класса.  
Аомине все занятия и весь вечер убеждает себя в том, что был прав. Кисе может сколько угодно на него обижаться, но это правда. Им хорошо вместе сейчас, и лучше не ограничивать друг друга общими планами, а то придумал там себе уже квартиру вдвоем снимать. Смешно, еще бы пожениться предложил, чтобы наверняка. Будь Кисе девушкой, он приносил бы Аомине какие-нибудь фотографии их будущих детей, сделанные в мобильных приложениях, и предлагал бы придумывать им имена.

Считая себя полностью правым, Аомине не звонит Кисе. Вечером в скайпе ник Кисе загорается зеленым, он в сети, и Аомине раздражает то, что тот онлайн, но не пишет, не звонит. Ведь он просто развернулся и ушел, ничего не сказав. Шлялся где-то весь день, хотя тренировок, как и игр, у них в средней школе больше не должно быть.  
Аомине смотрит фильм, листает журналы, но раз за разом возвращается к горящему онлайн нику Кисе. С кем-то он ведь там переписывается. С кем-то, может быть, гулял весь день, с Куроко, например, который в клубе не показывался. Или с кем-нибудь из тех девченок, что вьются вокруг него.

К ночи Аомине ничего не может делать, лишь сверлить взглядом зеленый значок в скайпе. И когда после одиннадцати вечера тот гаснет, Аомине, ненавидя себя за это, хватает телефон со стола у компьютера и звонит Кисе.

После долгих двух гудков, Кисе берет наконец трубку, голос его тихий:

— Да, Аомине-чи?

— Ты где весь день был? Тренировок не было, а ты в сети только в девять объявился. Гулял с кем-то?

Такие же долгие, как гудки, секунды молчания. Кисе, конечно, очень хорошо умеет притворяться и врать, но ему нужно вовремя переключаться, и Аомине чувствует, как его захлестывает гнев.

— С кем-то из своих фанаток был?

— Прости. Мне было не по себе. Это не было свиданием.

— Конечно, не было! — окончательно срывается Аомине. — Это ты так думал, а у нее наверняка уже даже покойная прабабка в курсе, что она гуляла с Кисе Ретой. Ты же у них звезда.

— Хватит, Аомине-чи. Я думал, что ты извинишься, а ты опять…

Странная волна поднимается в Аомине. Такая, какой раньше не было никогда. Иссиня-черное цунами, когда хочется сделать больно. Будь сейчас Кисе рядом, он бы ударил, и этим, возможно, все и закончилось бы тут же, в кровати. Более того, наверняка это вылилось бы в потрясающий секс, после которого Кисе еще долго не смог бы надеть футболку без высокого горла. Но сейчас в его распоряжении только телефон, и Аомине бьет, как умеет: словами. Но насмерть.

— Да насрать, с кем ты гуляешь. Если на то пошло, у меня уже секс с девушкой был. Так что, если тебя тоже на баб потянуло — ты не стесняйся, только предохраняться не забывай.

Этой волной злости сметает все, и Аомине осознает себя стоящим с телефоном в руке среди пустоты. Идут на дисплее секунды разговора, но там уже никого нет. Не слышно машин с улицы, родителей из гостиной. Аомине оглох.

А Кисе умер.

Цифры на дисплее как его надгробная плита — Кисе жил 00.00–01.45.  
Когда волна спадает, Аомине осознает, что натворил. Но как исправить не знает. Это самое ужасное — ничего не приходит на ум. Отшутиться? Сказать, мол ляпнул со зла и на самом деле все не так. Все слова на сегодня потрачены, их больше нет.

— Уже довольно поздно, Аомине-чи, — произносит пустота с той стороны пластикового надгробия. — Давай поговорим завтра.

И оставляет Аомине в темноте, среди руин, им же сотворенных только что, с осознанием того, что, да, — теперь уже поздно.

***

Кисе слушает, как затихает дом. Выходит из ванной средняя сестра, пытается включить фен и ссорится из-за этого с матерью, которая отчитывает, что отец и Рета уже спят, нечего их будить. Их перебранка, пожалуй, вызывает больше шума, чем было бы от включённого фена. Урезонить их выходит старшая сестра, и в доме временно становится тише.

Новый спор, уже не такой громкий, возникает из-за чьего-то съеденного пудинга, быстро заканчивается поучительным: «На ночь жрать вредно», и Кисе вспоминает о съеденном пудинге, а в тот момент он совсем забыл, как сестра говорила: «Пудинг мой». 

Когда кажется, дом наконец задремал, слышатся шаги босых ног — это из комнаты в туалет по темному коридору пробирается отец. Мать всегда ругается на то, что он ходит без тапок. Потом — такой же дробный перестук обратно. Кисе везет: он единственный сын в семье и у него своя собственная комната, а сестры живут в одной.

Дом стихает и оставляет его наедине с самим собой. Кисе сидит в темной комнате на кровати, прислонившись к стене. У него жуткое ощущение, будто закончилось что-то, некий крепкий мост рухнул у него из-под ног, и теперь он не знает, как быть.

Телефон молчит, хотя если бы Аомине перезвонил — как Кисе ни обещал себе игнорировать, он бы снова принял звонок. Он бы поверил, наверное, любой лжи, только чтобы сейчас лечь спать и подумать об этом завтра.

Но Аомине не звонит. Он оставляет его наедине с обломками их моста. И Кисе уже кажется, что сам он окаменел, лишь сердце его живое, и гулкие его неровные удары мешают спать и сестрам, и родителям. Бьется в жуткой истерике, за него, а сам Кисе просто сидит у стены, сжимая в руке телефон, глядя сухими глазами перед собой.

***

Когда встречаешься с человеком, даже если вы не живете вместе, а часто бываете друг у друга, то остаются какие-то незначительные вещи. Тем более после Аомине, который умудрялся даже собственные трусы забыть у него под кроватью и уходить без них.  
Кисе мог бы просто выкинуть эти вещи. Средняя школа закончена, документы поданы в Кайджо, и он пишет Аомине, что надо встретиться. Подумав, вторым сообщением приписывает, что хотел бы вернуть вещи. По сути, Аомине тоже вряд ли нужны эти тетради, журналы, напульсник и пачка светящихся в темноте презервативов, но он соглашается. Ответ как всегда эгоистичен: Аомине свободен только в субботу и не слишком рано утром, и если у Кисе на этот день планы, то он должен их менять, чтобы подстроиться. Кисе размышляет, чем в таком случае Аомине занят в воскресенье? Тот вечерний разговор был около двух недель назад, с тех пор они больше не говорили. Кисе думает о том, что сможет удалить Аомине из скайпа, как только все закончится, потому что видеть его ник, вечерами загорающийся зеленым, почти невыносимо: это значит, Аомине только вернулся, а Кисе не знает, где он был. Еще хуже, если значок пустой — Аомине еще не дома, Аомине еще с кем-то. Как если бы до этого они срослись, а теперь снова распадаются на две части, и на месте, где раньше было тепло Аомине, теперь остается открытая рана.

Кисе соглашается на кафе недалеко от дома Аомине, он знает, что больше никогда ему не придется идти туда снова. Пренебрежение Аомине делает еще больнее, и все же часть Кисе говорила, что ведь согласился на встречу. И та же часть его надеялась как кто-то из них скажет: «Что мы как дураки, правда?»

Кисе кажется даже, что он готов простить, если Аомине и дальше будет его. Мысли о том, что Аомине сейчас с кем-то другим, жрут Кисе живьем. И ночью, когда перед встречей он никак не успокоится, чтобы заснуть, Кисе начинает мысленно повторять: «Спи с кем хочешь, Аомине-чи», и никак не может добиться того, чтобы не щемило сердце при этих словах.

***

Хотя кафе рядом с его домом и время он назначал сам, Аомине опаздывает на двадцать минут. Выглядит он при этом так, будто Кисе — досадное недоразумение, до которого никак не дойдет, что переспали несколько раз — и хватит. Он морщится, когда Кисе в подарочном бумажном пакете отдает ему вещи, заказывает картофель фри и гамбургер и вообще старается на него не смотреть. Кисе улыбается ему, рассказывает, что заявление в Кайджо приняли. Он всячески изображает просто соскучившегося друга, который не выискивает на Аомине следов новых измен. И в то же время Кисе хочется коснуться своих губ, хочет убедиться, что он правда настолько хороший актер и может улыбаться.

— Ты решил, в какую школу пойдешь?

— Хрен его знает… Завтра пройдусь. Родители хотят школу с экономическим уклоном, а мне все равно. Мне нужна команда, которая будет терпеть мои прогулы. По-моему, это школы и тренеры должны за мной бегать, а не я за ними.

— Но этого не случилось, — смеется Кисе. — Ты довольно проблемный игрок.

— Тебя школа сама позвала?

— Кайджо? Нет, но меня звали в другие школы. Я хотел бы играть в одной команде с Куроко-чи, но даже Акаши-чи не знает, в какой он школе.

— А, ну да. Тецу, — кивает Аомине, вертя в пальцах длинную полоску картошки. — Совсем смылся. Думаешь, он вообще будет дальше играть в баскетбол? Что-то у него там, кажется, случилось.

— Думаю, что будет, — кивает Кисе. — Куроко-чи слишком любит баскетбол, чтобы его бросить.

***

Кисе не может точно сказать себе, полегчало ли ему от встречи. Но , пожалуй, именно она, а не тот безобразный скандал, стала точкой в их отношениях. Мирно отдал ему вещи, поговорили о школе и баскетболе. Кисе может гордиться собой. Он помнил девушек, с которыми ему приходилось самому рвать или объяснять, почему они не смогут встречаться. Часто они плакали, обвиняли, просили, и Кисе рад, что не оказался таким же. Настолько, что проходит меланхолия, которая грызла его все эти дни после разговора. Он вспоминает, каким сам был идиотом, и как Аомине подчас был невыносим, решает что отношения с парнем все равно ни к чему бы не привели, и, конечно, Аомине прав, годам к тридцати они оба оказались бы в тупике. А случившееся — тоже опыт. Во всяком случае, Кисе, который переварил в себе за эти дни измену, бесконечно представляя, какой была та девушка, гадая, когда это могло произойти, не хотел никому изменять. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще проходил через это.   
К вечеру к Кисе возвращается его прежний позитив, и ему снова кажется, что он светится изнутри. В конце концов, почему только Аомине может с кем-то гулять, Кисе тоже может пригласить на свидание любую девушку из тех, что закидывали его смс и шоколадом на день Святого Валентина? 

Девушку Кисе выбирает почти как одежду — ту, что будет рядом с ним неплохо смотреться. Открывает шкаф, достает себе на завтра темно-синюю футболку, чтобы ее погладить, и замирает. Он почти забыл или не придавал этому значения — когда он увидел эту футболку в магазине, то подумал, что она может понравиться Аомине. Он купил эту футболку, чтобы нравиться ему. 

Что-то в этот момент ломается в Кисе. То, что оставалось целым, когда сидел всю ночь после того разговора, когда собирал забытый Аомине хлам, когда писал ему и даже когда говорил с ним в кафе. А футболка, не принадлежащая Аомине и не для него лично купленная, ломает, Кисе утыкается в ее ворот и не может уже сдерживать слез. 

Аомине пренебрёг им. И, так просто расставшись, не попытался что-то исправить, вся его поза в кафе и поведение говорили: «Ну наконец-то. А я уж думал, как от тебя отделаться». Кисе не хочет верить сам себе, и в то же время часть его продолжает утверждать, что такие, как Аомине, не для отношений: им нужна свобода и возможность спать с кем попало, не затрачивая при этом времени и моральных сил больше, чем нужно. Аомине захотел его, получил, поставил галочку в достижениях и смог двигаться к другим вершинам. Аомине хотелось секса с девушкой, ведь у Кисе, конечно, никогда не будет сисек. 

Кисе часто слышал, что после слез должно стать легче, но это не так. Он только чувствует себя идиотом, сидя на полу возле шкафа и вытирая слезы футболкой. 

Раньше он старался не обнадеживать своих поклонниц и не выделять из них никого особо, принимая какие-то незначительные подарки, и не дарил ответных. Слишком запомнилась ему тогда ситуация с девушкой, которую отбил Хайзаки. И хотя со стороны Кисе там почти ничего и не было, он усвоил урок: человек, которому ты отдаешь право называться твоей парой, может потом опозорить тебя своим поведением. 

Все эти соображения летят к черту после окончания средней школы и разрыва с Аомине. Кисе по-прежнему не выделяет никого из тех девушек, что хотели бы встречаться с ним, но он уже не против свиданий или встреч. На летних каникулах появляется слишком много свободного времени, даже если остаются съемки. Он хотел бы тратить это время на Аомине, которому теперь от него ничего не нужно, и потому, будто назло, Кисе тратит его на девушек, иногда довольно скучных. Возможно к концу каникул он научится в них разбираться. Он забывает даже о том, что не хотел позволять им ничего лишнего. Кисе никогда не лезет сам, но и не отстраняется, когда его берут за руку, когда к нему прижимаются, даже когда целуют. Сотней прикосновений, интимных, но по сути невинных, Кисе стирает с себя память о прикосновениях Аомине, стирает его следы со своего тела.   
И хотя ни с одной из них Кисе не доходит до секса, вечером, смотрясь в зеркало, сам себя называет шлюхой. И затем, улыбнувшись своему отражению самой блядской улыбкой, возражает: «Пока нет. Все еще нет», будто издевается сам над собой. 

С Аомине было как-то по-другому. Кисе надеется, что найдется кто-то, с кем может быть так же уютно и хорошо, как в начале их отношений. Кажется, что уж если он выдержал характер Аомине, то больше ему ничего не страшно. 

Ближе к концу каникул оказывается, что искал он не там. Кисе выглядит старше своих пятнадцати, Наоки — младше своих двадцати пяти. Суббота уходит на съемки их романтической фотосессии, а после девушка зовет его в гости на чашку чая. Кисе скорее интуитивно, чем по опыту знает, как кончаются такие приглашения, но соглашается.   
После того вечера он больше не выбирается с школьницами на свидания. К тому же с Наоки это больше похоже на отношения, и оба они достаточно занятые, чтобы не обвинять друг друга в том, что уделяют мало времени их связи. 

После каникул Кисе приходит в Кайджо. 

***

Теперь, когда можно наконец без зазрения совести спать с кем хочешь, все потенциальные кандидатки вдруг исчезают. Никто больше не пишет Аомине, не присылает своих фотографий в лифчике, и даже Киоко, у которой теперь постоянный парень, говорит Аомине то, что он знает и так — тот раз был единственным. Аомине остается только порно и влажные салфетки. И вот тут возникает проблема. Иногда, уже ближе к кульминации, он ловит себя на мысли, что у актрисы такая же светлая кожа, как у Кисе, такие же светлые игривые глаза. Такая же линия бедра или спины. 

И все же, он не собирается звонить Кисе. Он не хочет предложить ему даже секса без обязательств, ведь как знать, может, Кисе и согласился бы. Сам себе Аомине это объясняет тем, что Кисе слишком раздражающе требовательный даже для простого секса. Трахнуть его сейчас Аомине согласился бы только будь Кисе в наручниках и с кляпом во рту. 

***

При встрече с Куроко Кисе как-то вспоминается, что Аомине ревновал к нему. Кисе вертит для себя образ Куроко, пытаясь понять, чувствовал ли к нему что-то кроме дружбы. И тут же обрывает эти размышления: есть же Наоки, а Кисе себе обещал не изменять. К тому же Куроко не выглядит приветливым. Кажется, что бы там Кисе ни чувствовал к нему, для самого Куроко он досадное недоразумение. Это настолько роднит Куроко и Аомине, что Кисе отказывается от идеи даже разобраться в отношении к нему. 

Жизнь Кисе как жизнь на военном положении: почти нет свободного времени, но Кисе нравится все, чем он занимается. И фотосессии, и баскетбол — и он не может отказаться от чего-либо даже для того, чтобы попытаться подтянуть учебу. Проигрыш Сейрину в тренировочном матче команду взбодрил, и она начинает слишком уж яростный прорыв к первому месту в турнире, вынося соперников одного за другим. Кисе общается с Момои и потому знает: Аомине играет за Тоо. А у Аомине по-прежнему нет девушки. Это почему-то успокаивает, ведь даже теперь Кисе не может сказать: «Спи с кем хочешь», хотя сам с субботы на воскресенье остается у Наоки. 

Она любит валяться в кровати до полудня и иногда нараспев произносит их фамилии, будто примеряя, сливая их в одну. Она называет Кисе по имени, и только тогда он понимает, что все это время Аомине назвал его Ретой от силы раза три и то, когда сердился.   
Кисе приходит на матчи Сейрина, Шутоку. Он не может не придти, когда играет Аомине, но на площадке того нет. Если команда противников Тоо не слишком проблемная, то его как сильнейшее оружие не используют, а Аомине настолько ленив, что и на скамейке запасных не сидит. И даже на матч с Сейрином Аомине безбожно опаздывает, и Кисе успевает успокоиться. В конце концов, у него теперь своя жизнь, он давно стер из нее Аомине, и тот — просто бывший. Но стоит Аомине появиться на площадке — и узел вокруг сердца Кисе сжимается, ему становится неуютно. Хочется остаться один на один с этим чувством, чтобы никто не мешал смаковать его. Даже если это больно, с Наоки он такого не испытывает. Но Аомине, кажется, плевать на все. Даже победу он воспринимает как должное. Хочется помахать ему с трибун, дать понять, что он здесь, но Кисе сдерживается: куда больнее будет получить безразличный взгляд в ответ. Выйдя со стадиона, Кисе звонит Наоки, спросив, не занята ли она этим вечером. И у нее в квартире, на краю просторной кровати, целуя ладонь завернутой в простыню девушки, просит:

— Не отпускай меня. Слышишь? 

— Что такое? У меня соперница? — смеется Наоки самоуверенно, принимая такую позу, будто Кисе ловит ее в объектив. Она из тех хрупких девушек, которых так много среди японских моделей. Кисе особенно четко в этот вечер понимает, что не представляет их вместе через год, тем более через три. Но хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы сейчас, ему нужно сказать себе, что есть Наоки, они встречаются, и потому он не должен звонить Аомине. Тем более что тот, скорее всего, пошлет его ко всем чертям с предложением встретиться.   
Кисе следит за турнирной таблицей, ис каждой победой команда Аомине неумолимо приближается к ним. Ему кажется, что это он сам и Аомине идут друг другу навстречу, чтобы раз схлестнувшись тут же разойтись. Кайджо достаточно сильная команда, говорит он сам себе. Не нервничай. Они не будут рисковать и не начнут матч без Аомине. Эта ленивая задница не будет спать в раздевалке, когда игра идет против тебя. Черт возьми, Кисе разделает их команду под орех из мести, если только Аомине не выйдет на площадку с самого начала. 

А перед матчем не находит себе места. Команда думает, он нервничает потому, что им придется играть против одного из Поколения Чудес, ведь этого матча он еще не сталкивался с бывшими членами стартового состава Тейко. Что ж, раз команда верит, будто причина волнений в этом, значит он все-таки хороший актер. 

Стоя в коридоре, он думает о том, придет ли Аомине вовремя или так же проспит их матч. Сколько значит для Аомине их битва? И у Кисе есть план, чтобы заставить его пожалеть о своем опоздании, если он снова пренебрежёт. 

Но когда матч начинается, и на дощатый пол спортивного зала в составе Тоо выходит и Аомине, забывается все. Становится ясно: то, что у него с Наоки — просто игра в пару, просто попытка куда-то направить свое чувство. К ней уходит лишь десятая доля его любви, все остальное высвобождается разом при виде такого серьезного Аомине, который настроен на Кисе. И хотя это из-за игры, но сейчас центр его внимания именно Кисе, который первое время никак не может поймать ритм матча. Первые минут пять, а потом Кисе перестает зацикливаться на прежнем чувстве к Аомине и остается только игра, только Аомине, собственная команда и мяч. 

«Я был ближе всех к тебе, — думает Кисе. — Не просто играл с тобой каждый раз после тренировок. Не просто видел тебя и твой талант во всей его несокрушимости. Я, черт возьми, спал с тобой. Я каждый изгиб твоего тела помню. Каждую ямочку и родинку на нем, которые остальные никогда бы и не заметили. И потому я смогу скопировать тебя». И — у него получается. Под обалдевшими взглядами затаивших дыхание трибун, у него получается самому стать почти Аомине. В их противостоянии больше нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, только здесь и сейчас, и, выбиваясь из сил, Кисе думает: «Не позволю. Я все это время тренировался. Мы все это время тренировались, пока ты листал свои журналы, дрых и спал с кем попало! Ты устарел, Аомине-чи, поэтому я не позволю тебе победить!».   
А потом боль пронзает ногу, но тут же эта боль забывается, как и та душевная, что мучила до матча. Забывается, чтобы навалиться с новой силой после финального свистка и их проигрыша. 

Он не мог обещать Куроко победы. Он не мог обещать победы капитану. Кисе кажется, что он проиграл именно потому, что не поверил в ее возможность. Сидя на полу спортзала, пытаясь заставить ноги двигаться, он думает о том, о чем не должен был думать вообще, тем более сейчас. Почему он был снизу? Почему все то время он подставлялся Аомине? Уже тогда, после «признания» в раздевалке зная, чем кончится поездка к Аомине, понимал, что снизу придется быть ему. Он не мог представить Аомине ни пассивом, ни проигравшим. Кисе был сокрушен еще там, тогда, год назад, потому что лег под него.

Но главная перемена происходит в Кисе, когда руку ему протягивает Касаматсу, и помогает подняться. Аомине уходит, к нему возвращается прежнее его пренебрежение. Все это: проигрыш, то, как рухнул в конце, обманутые надежды собственной команды, спина уходящего Аомине — оказывается настолько сильным, что Кисе не может сдержать слез, плачет перед всеми этими людьми, которые видели его только что сильным. И мысленно просит, чтобы Аомине не оборачивался, не запомнил его еще более втоптанным в грязь. Если бы он выиграл, смог бы он подойти к Аомине и предложить попробовать сначала? Пожалуй, что смог бы. Но не проигравшим. 

***

Наоки звонит вечером, когда Кисе, морщась от холодного компресса на ногах, смотрит какую-то комедию и никак не может заставить себя смеяться. Девушка, ее нежность и успокаивающий щебет кажутся Кисе после матча, после того, как увидел Аомине, пресными и скучными. На вкус она и эти отношения как бумага, Кисе чувствует, что больше не может в это играть, больше не хочет с ней спать. 

— В следующий раз обязательно победите! — говорит она. — Я приеду на следующую игру, обещаю. Рета? Ты не рад? 

— Я думаю, что нам следует расстаться, — скучающе отвечает Кисе. Новое ощущение пронзает ему позвоночник: он чувствует себя Аомине. Копирует того Аомине, которому сейчас нужно кого-то бросить.

— Почему? — тихое, неверящее. В надежде, что еще можно что-то решить. Так чувствовал бы себя Кисе, если бы бросали его, но на этот раз он — сволочь. Он — Аомине, и этот же образ отвечает за него:

— Потому что у нас разница в возрасте десять лет. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. 

— Только поэтому? Да ладно, Рета, я ж тебя жениться не заставляю. Мы же просто весело проводим время, — ее голос снова радостный, и Кисе понимает, откуда эта пресность. Его тоже не любили, и тогда снова возвращается тот Кисе, которому нужно избавиться от очередной поклонницы. 

— Я хочу уделить больше времени баскетболу. 

— Причину за причиной перебираешь. У тебя другая, да? 

— Нет. На этот раз говорю правду. Мы выиграем зимний кубок, но для этого должен остаться только баскетбол. 

— Как-то я спрашивала, сможешь ли ты бросить карьеру ради меня… Кажется, я не к тому ревновала. Твой спорт для тебя важнее работы, да?.. И меня. 

«Не спорт, — думает Кисе. — Стать лучше Аомине. Победить Аомине». Но вспоминаются только печальные лица товарищей по команде, становится так стыдно за все прошлые победы, за свой титул Поколения Чудес, и за то, как они тогда расправлялись с соперниками и как сегодня Аомине об него вытер ноги. Снова. 

— Можешь сказать, что ты сама меня бросила, — предлагает Кисе. 

— Кому сказать, Рета? Ты не такой величины звезда, чтобы нашим разрывом интересовались журналисты, — и прибавляет совсем горько, почти реалистично: — Черт с тобой, Рета. Раз тебя только на баскетбол твой хватает.

***

Что-то творилось с Касаматсу еще до прихода Кисе в Кайджо, и Кисе подозревал, что замешана тут была как раз та история, после которой Касаматсу и стал капитаном. Пропущенный мяч в очень важной игре — ерунда на тренировке, важная ошибка в начале матча, критическая в начале последней четверти и катастрофа в конце. 

Иногда Кисе кажется, что после того, как Касаматсу помог ему подняться после проигрыша, подержал и спрятал от посторонних глаз, Кисе смог переключиться на него. По сути, Касаматсу — отличный парень, хотя Кисе и не может представить их вместе. 

До матча против Тоо, узнав, что капитан еще в спортзале, Кисе бы пожал плечами и ушел домой. Но теперь решает задержаться и, переступив порог зала, предлагает:

— Может, один на один? 

Он знает в этот момент, что Аомине он бы предлагал по-другому. Его он бы просил. И все же, его раздражает, что он снова сравнивает. 

Касаматсу выдыхает, держа мяч в руках, смеряет Кисе знакомым раздраженным взглядом и отказывается:

— Я не идиот. 

— Да ладно! Если будете много тренироваться, то однажды сможете меня победить! 

— Никогда не понимал, — сознается Касаматсу, — если ты такой сильный, то почему позволяешь так с собой обращаться? 

В первое мгновение Кисе кажется, что он это про Аомине, что Касаматсу в курсе всей истории, как если бы Кисе сам ее рассказал, но он понимает — нет, капитан это про себя и постоянные пинки-тычки. 

— Да ладно, это же не серьезно, — улыбается Кисе, в голосе его еще слышится растерянность. Зашвырнув мяч в сетку, Касаматсу, отходит к матам и садится, прислонившись к стене.

— Ты как хочешь, а я на сегодня выжат. 

— Это же хорошо, — говорит Кисе и прибавляет:

— Всякий раз, достигая предела и превозмогая его, мы растем над собой.   
Касаматсу еще раз смеряет его мрачным взглядом, но оставляет свое мнение при себе, вместо этого спросив:

— Как нога? 

— Лучше, — кивает Кисе с улыбкой. Подбирает мяч, пытается попасть в противоположное кольцо, почти через весь зал, но промахивается. Странно, у Мидоримы это выглядит так просто. Мяч останавливается около матов, и Кисе идет за ним неспешно, стараясь не хромать. Утром нога ощущается так, будто он может выдержать еще десяток матчей, а к вечеру начинает ныть неприятной, тупой болью. Лестницы становятся настоящим испытанием. 

— Врун, — обвиняет капитан, и Кисе приходится приложить все свое актерское мастерство, чтобы не вздрогнуть от этого. Он говорил капитану, что выиграет, а в итоге уступил десять очков. Он сделал все, что мог, но для него самого это ничего не значило, раз они проиграли.   
Забыв про мяч, он садится рядом на маты, так же прислонившись к стене. 

— Думаешь, я не знаю? Твоя нога так рано не восстановится. Ты из-за того, что сказал перед матчем, так ее угробил?

— Как будто я помню, что говорил перед матчем, — снова врет Кисе. Наверное, стоит предложить переодеться, уйти отсюда в кафе и поговорить там. В конце концов, время позднее, а вставать снова в четыре, чтобы успеть на работу перед школой, но сидеть вот так почему-то уютно. 

— Вряд ли я смогу перепрыгнуть себя… Да и… поздно уже, — неловко и немного мрачно начинает Касаматсу. — Последний год. Экзамены. Институт… Баскетбол уже почти прошлое. Это на самом деле круто, что я был капитаном. 

— Вы хороший капитан, — подтверждает Кисе. — Даже если я вас обыгрываю, есть столько всего, чего я бы не смог как капитан. 

— Ну да… Сказал парень, получивший травму на матче и бросивший девушку, чтобы не отвлекаться от баскетбола, — ворчит Касаматсу. Кисе ощущает эту фразу как иголку в шейный позвонок. Он ни о чем не говорил команде, скорее всего именно потому, что все не так. 

— Капитан, я не самый приятный спутник по жизни, вы же знаете. Так что, в сущности, ей повезло. 

— Хм… Мне казалось, что ты нравишься девушкам, — продолжает Касаматсу, но его отсутствие интереса уже слишком бросается в глаза. «У людей ведь все так просто?» — думает Кисе, отвечая:

— Только если издалека. Вы же знаете, насколько я невыносим. Я просто очень красивая картинка. 

— Не говори так, — одергивает Касаматсу раздраженно. — Я знаю, что это не так… все знают. 

Кисе не нужно большего для признания. Он видит, когда нравится, знает, когда его хотят. Он чувствовал это и от Аомине, еще до его предложения переспать в раздевалке. Это ощущение пощипывает Кисе кожу, как электричество. Хотя он уверен, что Касаматсу сам этого хочет, Кисе все равно ждет удара, когда наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Но боли нет, и губы, непривычно жесткие, поддаются, раскрываются. В конце концов, они уже не маленькие, в опустевший спортзал вряд ли придет еще кто-то. Впрочем, всегда можно только обозначить собственное согласие на что-то большее и потом уже найти свободное время осуществить это в более закрытой обстановке. 

У Кисе перед глазами возникают картинки, как на фотосессии. Мелькает мысль, что нужно снять штаны с Касаматсу, с себя, подставиться или самому трахнуть парня. Оба варианта заставляют Кисе усмехнуться в губы, в еще не разорванный поцелуй. Ладно, ему нужно просто привыкнуть. Да, они взрослые, но это не значит, что нужно заходить так далеко уже сейчас. Можно просто отдрочить друг другу, а потом Кисе привыкнет.   
Касаматсу, чтобы как-то перехватить инициативу, запускает руку в волосы Кисе на затылке, прижимает его сильнее, углубляя поцелуй. Потому что Кисе неуловим, он не то целует, не то дразнит, но язык его не пропускает в свой рот, тут же смыкает губы. Получается неловко.   
Кисе чувствует, что не возбужден. Он снова пытается представить секс с Касаматсу, прикинуть позиции, и вдруг смеется, обрывая поцелуй, громко, почти до слез, все еще стоя на коленях над сидящим Касаматсу. Тот снова хмурится, не понимает, растерянности в его взгляде нет, скорее угроза, но Кисе привык получать от него, он уже не может остановить смех — пытается, но он прорывается икотой.

— Капитан… Простите, я просто представил. Ох, правда простите, не принимайте на свой счет, просто… 

Он и так говорит уже слишком много, достаточно, и едва успевает напрячь пресс, прежде чем Касаматсу обрывает его смех ударом под ребра. 

— Слезь с меня, дебил, — командует Касаматсу, сохраняя лицо. В конце концов, Кисе первым полез целоваться, еще не известно, кто кого отшил. 

Кисе не может представить себя с другим парнем. То, что так просто далось с Аомине, с другими кажется таким смешным и глупым, будто Кисе — натурал, предпочитающий только девушек. Девушек и Аомине-чи. 

***

Все, что делает Аомине после матча — это старается не думать о Кисе. Болит перенапряженный локоть: тянуще, отвратительно, почти нестерпимо. Боль эта как инфекция, занесенная Кисе в его тело, мешающая играть, и Аомине сосредотачивается на ней. Как подопытную крысу, с помощью тока приучают к тому, что красной кнопки нельзя касаться, она делает больно, так же Аомине приучает себя к тому, что Кисе — это тупая боль в поврежденном локте. Нельзя звонить Кисе, нельзя писать ему, нельзя идти на его матчи, потому что Кисе — бьется током. Потому что болит не только локоть. 

Аомине не помнит, что ему снится: видения эти муторны, залиты слепящим светом, и в то же время тяжелы, как чугун. Проснувшись, он долго в темноте шатается по квартире, а потом засыпает на занятиях. Что-то происходит с ним. Будто раньше тьма в нем не накапливалась, часть ее забирал на себя Кисе, а после разрыва с ним негатив в Аомине почти осязаем, ночами он чувствует, как тот ворочается, как живой, где-то за грудиной.

Аомине начинают нравиться хрупкие девушки. Хочется примерить роль не только победителя, но и хищника, как-то выпустить пар. 

Но вместо девушек выбор падает на Сакурая, который влечет его именно своей раздражавшей когда-то слабохарактерностью. Хрупкостью и тем, что он полная противоположность открытого и яркого Кисе, а значит и напоминать не будет. Аомине даже винит во всем Сацки — именно она приставила Сакурая следить за ним. Конечно, будь у Аомине свидание, он бы смог намекнуть Сакураю, что его надо на какое-то время оставить в покое, но девушки у Аомине на примете по-прежнему нет. Он не знает, как относится к нему сам Сакурай, Аомине не подозревает в том никакого влечения. Но ведь всегда можно просто спросить. 

Все прекращается в одночасье, когда Аомине уже готов предложить Сакураю не терять зря времени на слежку. Обрывает это Вакаматсу, каким-то чертом заметивший в Аомине приготовившегося к броску хищника. Он вылавливает Аомине в школьном туалете, прижимается к кафельной стене у умывальника спиной, сложив руки на груди, и предупреждает:

— Лучше найди себе кого-нибудь другого. Сакурай с тобой в одной команде и нам нужнее, чем тебе. 

— Тебя Имаеши прислал? Параноик четырехглазый, — ухмыляется Аомине. — Пусть перестанет бегать за мной тогда, а то я начинаю думать, что он влюбился. 

— Ты отлично знаешь, что это просьба Момои. Ты же без няньки не можешь, а ей некогда. Вот и приставила Сакурая. 

— Вот и отлично, пояснил. Не ссы, даже в мыслях не было трогать твое сокровище. 

И их разговор снова заканчивается небольшой потасовкой. Это уже почти традиция. Но о Сакурае Аомине больше не задумывается, и тот теперь не маячит рядом в обеденный перерыв, не следит за Аомине в классе. 

Время, густое и мутное, капает дальше; Аомине вымучивает каждый тоскливый день своей жизни, и, когда ему уже кажется, что он застрял в этом сиропе, освобождает его не вернувшийся Кисе и не новая любовь, нет. 

Кажется, где-то с Тейко Аомине начал покрываться слоем снега: все глуше были голоса внешних раздражителей, все тяжелее подниматься по утрам, все скучнее простирающаяся перед ним жизнь. Куроко со своим новым светом и той победой над Тоо в Зимнем Кубке как экскаватором этот сугроб с Аомине снимает. Снял вместе с кожей, и в ночь после проигрыша Аомине ощущает внешний мир так четко и ярко, что совсем не мог заснуть. И тогда, заново осознавая реальность происходящего, Аомине чувствует себя не полным. Чует рану в себе, будто кем-то выеденную. Больше никому не заметный след, который при оголившихся нервных центрах начинает не ныть, а болеть с утроенной силой. Но даже он теряется за болью от проигрыша. Аомине впервые за долгое время осознает себя живым. Будто там, на площадке, Тецу вколол ему что-то последним штрихом, ударом кулака о его кулак. В попытке не утонуть в обрушившейся на него реальности, Аомине хватается за Момои, предлагая ей поход в магазин, чего раньше никогда бы не сделал. Соглашается учить Куроко броскам. Ему отчаянно нужен сейчас кто-то рядом, и он сам не понимает, почему не пишет Кисе. Вероятно предчувствует, каким раскаленным железом по оголившимся нервам сейчас придется ему встреча с Кисе. 

И вот что странно: когда он видит на трибунах Кисе, не происходит ничего. Аомине ожидал большего, но Кисе — это не просто Кисе, но и не та рана, которую он предчувствовал. Наверное, именно так ощущаются бывшие — немного ностальгии, как по хорошим временам, и все. Аомине даже не может толком вспомнить, почему они расстались. Потому что Кисе заговорил о совместном будущем через три года? Потому что Аомине сам же рассказал ему о своей измене? Потому что Аомине не захотел оправдываться и просить прощения? Или потому что Кисе не стал за него, такого исключительного и неповторимого, цепляться? 

Наверное, они оба тогда слишком устали. Неопытные не только в сексе, но и в отношениях, сходу сожгли друг друга. Куроко всегда говорил, что чем ярче свет, тем чернее тень, и чем ярче светил Кисе, тем больше злил этим Аомине. Увидев Кисе, Аомине только убедился, что они сделали все правильно, расставшись до того, как могли навредить друг другу еще больше. 

А потом возвращается Хайзаки.

Даже не то чтобы возвращается, а как бы с ноги сносит дверь, успев подраться и с Кагами, и с его другом из Йосена. Но они ребята самостоятельные, могут за себя постоять. То же Аомине думает и про Кисе, который то ли ввязывается в драку, то ли лезет разнимать. Аомине узнает это от Момои, слушает все с той же ленцой — ну мало ли, что там происходит у Кагами, у его друга, да и Кисе пусть сам разбирается. И жалеет о том, что прослушал половину, когда на площадку выходят команды.

Аомине распознает безошибочно готового к прыжку хищника по улыбке и позе Хайзаки. Но ведь Кисе — не жертва, не вечно извиняющийся Сакурай. Кисе сильный, и Аомине верит в это вплоть до момента, когда понимает, что его травма не прошла. Возможно, Кисе не жертва, но он ранен, и именно это пробуждает в Хайзаки хищника. Аомине один предчувствует беду, и знает, что попытка надавить на травму во время матча — это только начало. Сцепив ставшие вдруг такими холодными пальцы, Аомине осматривается вокруг. Ему кажется, что перед ним не баскетбол, а бокс. Наверное, также он чувствовал бы себя, играй Кисе против Кирисаки Дайчи с их гнилой стратегией. В первый и последний раз Аомине жалеет о том, что он с Кисе не в одной команде.

У него остается чувство, что все это не закончится на площадке. Независимо от поражения или победы, Хайзаки придет добить или отомстить. И Аомине поднимается, не дожидаясь, пока начнут расходиться зрители.

Он упрямо думает о том, что сделал бы то же самое для Куроко, потому что тот слабый. Но Кисе с Хайзаки одной комплекции и равны по силам, к тому же Кисе — душа команды, он не пойдет домой один, а те не позволят Хайзаки увести его куда-то одного. Аомине все это понимает, и все же — стоит в кустах у служебного выхода, как будто это он тут поджидает Кисе. «Я ничего не буду говорить Кисе. Он ненавидит насилие, даже вынужденное. У него останется неприятный осадок, если ему придется драться или если Хайзаки затеет драку с кем-нибудь из его команды». В его поведении, в том, что он затаился в кустах, все же больше инстинктивного. И именно эти инстинкты, не разум, нашептывают Аомине главное: он не позволит кому-то тронуть Кисе.

С самого первого раза Кисе — его. С первого взгляда. Даже если бывший, даже если давно все зажило — на нем метки Аомине. С кем бы Кисе ни спал теперь, он по-прежнему принадлежит Аомине, привязан к нему общими воспоминаниями и той душевной болью, что наверняка принесло ему расставание. И Аомине не позволит кому-то перекрыть эти следы, сделав больнее, вынудив к насилию или самопожертвованию.

Вся нервозность уходит, как только в переулке у служебного выхода появляется высокая фигура Хайзаки с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Аомине не колеблется, он знает, что должен делать, впервые хищник внутри него обретает долгожданную жертву для единственного броска и, даже не зашуршав листвой, Аомине выбирается из кустов.

***

— У Аомине-куна не будет проблем? — спрашивает Куроко, застывший над чашкой чая в ожидании, когда тот достаточно остынет, чтобы можно было пить.

— Не думаю. Если что, я позабочусь, чтобы не было, — обещает Момои, откровенно любуясь спокойным лицом Куроко, которому предстоит еще финальная игра сегодня.

— Ты не могла бы не говорить Кисе-куну о том, что произошло? — просит Куроко, поднимает чашку и касается жидкости бледными губами, но отставляет обратно на блюдце — еще горячо. А он все-таки торопится.

— Тецу, я же вроде не давала повода считать меня глупой. Конечно, не расскажу.

В вазочке перед ней подтаявшее мороженое. Память о том, с чего у них с Куроко все начиналось, но так и заканчивается, толком ни во что не вылившись. Были бы счастливы Кисе и Аомине, если бы тоже могли просто дружить, вот так запросто встречаться в кафе и говорить о серьезных вещах или сущих пустяках?..

— Ты ведь тоже заметил… Ты все подмечаешь, — улыбаясь, констатирует Момои.

— Когда они расстались? — не кивнув даже, спрашивает Куроко.

— После средней школы.

— Почему?.. Я всегда думал, что они… подходят друг другу. Что это — настоящее.

Момои улыбается, откидывается на спинку стула. Холодное мороженое у нее и горячий чай Тецуи. Наверное, они перепутали заказы, когда размышляли над меню.

— Так и есть, — отвечает она наконец. — Но это их выбор.

***

Они могут вести себя как друзья. Потому что они встречаются всем бывшем составом Тейко для игры, потому что потом идут праздновать день рождение Куроко. И ни он, ни Кисе не зациклены друг на друге, Кисе совершенно искренне больше лезет к Куроко, пытаясь его накормить, а Аомине так же искренне плевать. Он спас Кисе от Хайзаки не ради самого Кисе, а для себя, потому что не мог позволить тому приблизиться, сломать. А значит, Кисе ему ничего не должен.

И все же вечером, когда все расходятся по домам, Кисе копается с кроссовками так долго, а Аомине все это время стоит у входной двери и ждет его, хотя они ни о чем не договаривались.

Может, Аомине кажется, но Куроко хмурится, глядя им вслед.

Снега уже нет, хотя и по-прежнему прохладно. Кисе идет шаг в шаг с ним, кутается в шарф, закрыв им половину лица, он непривычно молчалив. Наверное, и эта тишина должна что-то сказать Аомине, но он совсем не привык читать Кисе по его молчанию. Это какой-то новый, запрещенный прием ведения войны, и, не уйди Кисе давно в другую сторону, отговорившись срочными делами в том районе, Аомине подозревал бы, что его по-прежнему бойкотируют.  
И Аомине, который знает, что должен что-то сказать, с чего-то начать, тоже идет молча, потому что слова не подбираются. Он не хочет предложить Кисе начать все с начала, ему не интересно, есть ли кто-то у Кисе, или был. Ему хватает и этой тишины, просто идти рядом. Когда Аомине уже готов поверить, что Кисе чувствует то же самое, тот произносит в ткань шарфа:

— Ты мне часто снишься.

— Вот как, — отзывается Аомине. Пожалуй, их погнало пройтись вместе это ощущение праздника, мысль о том, что все может быть по-прежнему, пусть они и играют за разные команды, они все равно могут весело проводить время вместе. И начиная с мыслей о команде, Аомине сам не замечает, как из команды на первый план для него выходит Кисе. Не стоило, наверное, идти вместе с ним. На что-то все-таки Аомине надеялся, ожидая у двери, сам себе не признавшись в этом. А теперь понимает, что там, где он ждал светлой просторной дороги и будущего - тупик, и они с Кисе друг другу от этой прогулки только более чужие, чем когда они не разговаривали.

— Ты ведь не против, если мы будем друзьями?.. В смысле мы и были друзьями, — спохватывается Кисе, машет руками перед лицом, но глаза его улыбаются, они теплые. — Но потом как-то… Почти не общались. Тот матч не в счет, я думал, что ты меня убьешь, если догонишь. Мне понравился сегодняшний день. Мне всех вас не хватало. И тебя тоже не хватало, так что ты не против, если мы будем друзьями?.. Я хочу сказать, мне не обидно, не больно. Думаю, что я готов.

— Зачем вообще эти сложности? — устало спрашивает Аомине. — Достаточно простого: «Сегодня было весело, надо будет повторить».

Кисе наконец опускает шарф, как если бы вдруг разом потеплело, кивает с улыбкой:

— Да, ты прав. Но я рад, что мы поговорили. Я боялся, что ты предложишь попробовать сначала, а я окажусь слишком слабохарактерным.

— Нам незачем снова в это соваться, — отказывается Аомине, и все же внутри него отчего-то теплеет. Он чувствует, что был прав, и даже болью разрыва и своим эгоизмом, предательством, он все равно привязал Кисе к себе. С кем бы там тот не спал, Кисе по-прежнему его. И осознание это снова что-то в нем будит, но не звериное, а приятное, светлое. Все было именно так, как надо. Аомине разочаровался бы, если Кисе попытался вернуть его. И в то же время смог бы его забыть, если Кисе уже жил бы своей жизнью, уйдя в ней слишком далеко от Аомине. Но то, что открывалось теперь, было идеальным, и Аомине нравилось это чувство дистанции и одновременно того, что они не чужие друг другу. Ближе, чем кто бы то ни было был или будет.

Они прощаются на станции метро, Кисе уезжает первым — так совпало расписание, и Аомине пока идет домой один чувствует себя до краев наполненным лунным светом, жидким золотом, и шагает аккуратно, чтобы это не расплескать.

***

Их общение продолжается звонком Кисе в пятницу — он зовет сходить поиграть в парк, раз потеплело.

— Один на один. Но, думаю, Куроко-чи не будет против погулять с нами. Или Кагами-чи, или…

— Хочешь сыграть против них или взять их в напарники в игре? Нет уж, Кисе, только ты, я и мяч.

— И кольцо.

— Да не важно, суть ты понял. Играем один на один, без помощников.

И только в метро понимает, что надо было спросить, как там травма Кисе. Просто потому, что в случае проигрыша Кисе сможет свалить на нее. Но, конечно, он не такой, он скорее будет играть на пределе сил, а потом Аомине придется тащить его домой на спине.

***

Аомине слишком ленив, чтобы ехать куда-то далеко ради одного только Кисе. Тем более что рядом с домом есть три годные площадки. Зато когда они после игры собираются где-нибудь посидеть, Аомине предлагает зайти к нему, допив последний глоток минералки после этого предложения.

— О, Кисе-кун давно к нам не заходил, — замечает мама Аомине, выглянув из кухни узнать, кто пришел, и Кисе тут же включает все свое обаяние:

— Добрый вечер. Мы в разных школах теперь, но недавно как-то снова стали общаться. Рад снова вас видеть.

Аомине снимает ботинки, думая о том, что с людьми посторонними Кисе какой-то другой. Не такой как для него, для Тецу или для семьи. И все же, с ним Кисе общается с той же дружеской легкостью, как со своей командой. Отчего-то он знает, что где-то там, глубже, есть еще один Кисе, которого он даже в самые близкие моменты их отношений не видел. Слишком сильно тот Кисе слился со своей внешней позолотой, слишком привык всем нравиться.

— Значит, ты теперь редко будешь нас навещать?

— Я постараюсь почаще, но, боюсь, Аомине-чи рассердится.

Аомине толкает его в спину, намекая, чтобы тот поднимался в комнату. Кисе машет на прощание, послушно уходит вверх по лестнице к комнате Аомине.

— Чайник поставить? Замерзли ведь, — вслед спрашивает мама. Аомине только кивает безразлично, сейчас это проще, чем объяснять, что они играли и лучше бы достать минералку из холодильника. Да и сам за водой не идет, следует за Кисе, как привязанный. Рядом с ним снова возникает приятное чувство, делающее все внутри ватным, будто присутствие Кисе, его запах — катализатор. Хочется, как наркотиком, надышаться им.

А впрочем, Кисе не наркотик. Он как болеутоляющее. Мир рядом с Кисе приходит в порядок, застывает. Рядом с ним не то чтобы находишь ответы на все свои вопросы, просто сами вопросы теряются, перестают быть существенными. Аомине чувствует даже стыд, закрывая за ними дверь в комнату, будто снова привел Кисе для секса, забыв предупредить.  
Кисе сам щелкает выключателем, останавливается в центре комнаты, и им двоим становится здесь тесно. Кажется, как ни повернись — соприкоснешься. Странно, что раньше этого не замечал.

— Тут почти ничего не изменилось, — произносит Кисе чуть тише, уже без того задора, что был в его голосе при разговоре с мамой. — Правда напоишь меня чаем или мне снова за ним самому спускаться?

— Чтобы ты там с матерью застрял на весь вечер шмотки обсуждать? — хмыкает Аомине. Он отодвигает Кисе в сторону, садится на кровать, стягивает свитер через голову, тут же поправляет задравшуюся футболку. — Ну что там? Ты по этой комнате что ли скучал?

— Да так, столько воспоминаний, — улыбаясь, отвечает Кисе, но все еще стоит, хотя Аомине оставил ему свободный стул. Однако и на кровать сел не в центр, а к изголовью, оставив половину свободной.

— Плохих? — усмехнувшись, спрашивает Аомине, Кисе отрицательно мотает головой:

— Разных.

Он выбирает стул, но садится на него верхом. Кто угодно мог так сесть, и Аомине было бы плевать. Даже если бы Сацки села, бесстыдно разведя ноги. Но раз так ведет себя Кисе, это становится похоже на сюжет порно. С одной стороны, Кисе не может не знать, как смотрится. С другой — он наверняка и не задумывается о том, что Аомине примет это за приглашение или попытку соблазнения.

Но звуки из коридора его возвращают в реальность — по лестнице поднимается мама, а значит Кисе просто сел, как ему удобнее.

— Там чайник вскипел. Кисе-кун, ты поешь с нами?

— С радостью, — тут же переключается Кисе. Дверь закрывается снова. Даже для матери Аомине нет ничего пошлого в том, как Кисе сидит. Скорее всего потому, что она так и не догадалась об их отношениях.

— Мне говорили о Хайзаки, — все еще глядя на закрытую дверь, произносит Кисе.

— О чем тебе там говорили? — лениво переспрашивает Аомине, и тогда Кисе поворачивается к нему, кладет подбородок на спинку стула.

— О том, что ты защитил меня. Зачем?

— У тебя была игра с Тецу. Я понимал, что она должна была состояться.

— Но я — не Куроко-чи. Я бы справился сам.

— Как? Согласился бы отойти с ним в темный переулок дальше от команды и получил кирпичом по голове? Он не ожидал, что я приду.

— Да и от меня бы ничего не ожидал, — напоминает Кисе упрямо.

— Так ты бы ничего и не сделал. Тебе нужно время, чтобы решиться и ударить. А Хайзаки сначала бьет, потом думает.

— Я должен быть тебе благодарен?

— Не говори так, будто я сделал это только ради тебя.

— Тогда, может, стоило остаться в стороне и не ломать голову над тем, какие выводы я могу сделать?

Есть все-таки что-то во взгляде Кисе, когда они наедине. Искреннее что ли. Будто первые железные двери открываются, и Аомине проходит дальше, ближе к настоящему. Интересно, отличается ли его поведение с остальными и именно с Кисе? Для него нет особой разницы, но со стороны оно, может, и виднее.

— Я и не ломал голову. Ты о чем? Я просто делаю, а потом… да и потом не думаю. Он меня раздражал, захотелось треснуть. Ты вот тоже раздражаешь сейчас.

— Меня тоже хочется треснуть? — чуть меньше настоящего Кисе, чуть больше притворства, Аомине хочется схватить его за руку, чтобы удержать только что бывшую тут искренность.

— Иногда — ужасно хочется.

— Но не теперь?

— Теперь слишком лениво.

Кисе улыбается в ответ на это. Стул покачивается из стороны в сторону от его движений, пока Аомине сидит на месте и не двигается. И так может продолжаться бесконечно, пока мама не позовет их на кухню. Но Аомине ногой подцепляет стул и подвигает к кровати ближе, приподнимается. Он кладет руки на плечи Кисе и целует его прежде, чем успевает подумать: «А что я делаю?» Кисе не отстраняется, даже губы раскрывает, предлагая углубить поцелуй, но Аомине возвращается на кровать.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Кисе. Он не удивлен, просто хочет знать его отношение к случившемуся, значит и Аомине для него больше не читаем.

— Запутался. Всегда, когда ты появлялся в моей комнате, мы минимум целовались.

— Ну да, ты же сначала делаешь, а потом все равно не думаешь, — Кисе поднимается, потому что после поцелуя поза его для самого Кисе приобретает ту пошлость, которую Аомине видел в ней изначально. — Знаешь, извинись перед мамой. Все-таки я домой. Семпай просил больше времени уделять учебе. Так что отдохнул и…

Что-то должно случиться. Возможно, ситуация натягивалась бы подобно резине, если бы Кисе продолжал сидеть, но его поспешный уход подтолкнул. Аомине захлопывает дверь перед его носом, не дав выйти из комнаты, щелкает замком на ручке, запирая. И теперь получается, что он стоит почти вплотную к спине Кисе, оставив руку на двери у его бока. И молчит, не зная, что говорить, но уверенный, что не должен его отпускать. Пока Аомине подбирает слова, Кисе осторожно оборачивается и все равно задевает его, потому что Аомине слишком близко.

— Мы же не хотели повторять… ошибок, — напоминает Кисе, чуть наклонив голову. Аомине кивает, убирает руку с двери, освободив по крайней мере два пути к бегству, но это — мнимая свобода. Даже не потому, что Кисе никуда не деться из этой комнаты — он никуда не денется от Аомине, даже если выйдет.

— Не хотели, — соглашается Аомине.

— Тогда что ты делаешь? — продолжает Кисе, все еще прижимаясь к двери, но руки по швам, отпереть дверь не пытается. Тогда Аомине улыбается, так же склоняет голову:

— Сначала делать. И не думать ни потом, ни теперь…

У Кисе голова еще наклонена, и со своим наклоном Аомине подстраивается, приближается, чтобы снова поцеловать, но с первого этажа слышится:

— Ужин почти готов! Можете спускаться!

И Кисе перестает быть послушным, снова отпихивает, тянется к ручке.

— Нет, настолько не думать я не могу… Твоя мама дома.

— Вот именно. Она что-то заподозрит, если ты сбежишь. А мне весь вечер слушать, чем это я тебя обидел, — Аомине ловит его руки, удерживает, а взгляд никак поймать не может — Кисе опускает голову так, что за волосами прячется даже кончик носа, не то что глаза.

— Прекрати. Можешь сказать ей, что я забыл о важных делах, что… Да что угодно.

— Пошли. Ты и сам не хочешь ее обижать. Сразу надо было отказываться.

— Не надо было приходить, — вдруг выдает Кисе, и это бесит настолько, что Аомине готов его ударить. Но стоит отпустить руки — и Кисе больше не сопротивляется. Стоит у двери, глядя в пол. Тогда Аомине прекращает играть в настырного любовника, целует светлые волосы на макушке и сам открывает дверь.

— Хотя бы поешь с нами. А потом пойдешь.

Кисе кивает, наконец подняв голову. Взгляд растерянный, такой у него бывает после проигрышей, только в этот раз без слез. И для себя Аомине никак не может расшифровать, что это значит.

А во время ужина на Кисе все та же маска учтивого гостя, теперь он такой же и для Аомине. И так же с улыбкой обувается. Он настолько не хочет больше возвращаться в комнату, что просит Аомине принести его сумку, сетуя на то, что уже обулся.

— Мы еще увидимся? — выйдя за дверь вместе с ним, спрашивает Аомине без особой надежды. Кисе отвечает ему дежурной улыбкой, кивает:

— Конечно. Мы же теперь часто со всеми будем видеться.

— А наедине?

— Это приглашение сыграть или на свидание? — Кисе так же улыбается, задавая вопрос. Он будто шутит. Аомине хочет назначить новую встречу на следующие выходные, но понимает, что не дождется их.

— Завтра, — произносит он. С лица Кисе сползает улыбка, он снова растерян. — Я буду ждать у твоей… На твоей станции метро. После окончания занятий.  
Рядом с домом Кисе есть несколько отелей и несколько площадок, если нужно будет сделать вид, что они идут только играть.

— Аомине-чи, ты невозможен, — жалуется Кисе, вздохнув. — Как всегда сам все решил. Моя станция, потому что я так и так должен буду там появиться? Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.

— Тебе так кажется, — Аомине открывает дверь, чтобы вернуться в дом. — Выбор есть всегда.

***

Выбор есть, потому что Кисе не обязательно идти домой сразу после занятий. Он может погулять у школы, пока Аомине не надоест его ждать. Может, показавшись на станции, раз и навсегда дать понять, что между ними все кончено и он хочет оставаться с Аомине друзьями. В конце концов, может привести любую девушку, представить, как свою, а Аомине намек поймет и уйдет домой ни с чем.

Но Кисе даже не заставляет его ждать. Выходит из третьего по счету поезда, машет приветливо, будто Аомине мог не увидеть его в толпе. Это глупо, ведь его сложно не заметить. Леска от Аомине ведет прямо к Кисе, и стоит тому появиться рядом, даже в толпе, Аомине его безошибочно чувствует. И светлые волосы и высокий рост тут не при чем — Аомине даже с закрытыми глазами не пропустил бы, когда Кисе приехал.

Они идут в сторону как одной из площадок, так и отеля. Где-то через два квартала нужно свернуть, и тогда Кисе поймет, куда его ведут, а пока говорит без умолку, как привык. Рассказывает о том, что сегодня сбежал с тренировки, отговорившись все той же травмой.  
А у поворота чуть замедляется, но, как приходит время, сам сворачивает к отелю, и Аомине выдыхает с облегчением. Меньше всего он хотел бы сейчас уговаривать, да и играть бы не стал, обидевшись. Кисе пришлось бы ехать обратно, получилась снова ссора и следующая встреча светила бы уже на общем собрании бывшей команды Тейко.

***

Кисе даже теперь не может помолчать.

— Не помню… Мы были тут или просто все отели похожи? — осматривая комнату, спрашивает он. Оставляет сумку на тумбочке у двери, расстегивает школьный пиджак, не оборачиваясь и не глядя на Аомине. Тот до сих пор не может поверить, что все прошло так легко, хотя он ждал нытья о том, что такие отели — пошлость и могут плохо сказаться на его репутации. Но Кисе не предлагает даже поговорить о том, к чему все идет, хотя самое время уточнить.

— Почему ты пришел? — первым начинает Аомине и, чтобы не тратить время, сам раздевается поспешно.

— Ты ждал на моей станции. Я так и так пришел бы сюда…

— Но в отель я тебя силой не тащил. Ты знал, зачем я тебя позвал?

Кисе оборачивается, как раз когда Аомине скидывает штаны, хотя сам он успел только пиджак и галстук снять. Но он не смущается, улыбается заманчиво:

— Аомине-чи, сколько можно удивляться? Я понимаю, что ты хочешь быть искусителем, который ловко заманил меня тогда, теперь… Но у тебя все на лице написано. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. А если ты хочешь — то не станешь притворяться и тащить меня играть в баскетбол или предлагать полистать журналы. Да и я… Стал бы сбегать от семпая из-за игры?..

— И какое же у меня лицо, что по нему все прочитать можно? — Аомине, не теряя времени, стягивает и трусы, бросает на пол, в то время как Кисе складывает светлую рубашку формы. Он задумывается на мгновение и изображает чуть более вытянутое и серьезное лицо, но долго так смотреть не может и начинает смеяться. Аомине с досады или от нетерпения, и сам еще не понимая, валит его на кровать, пытается удержать, но Кисе выкручивается, снова поднимается, чтобы снять штаны. На кровать он не возвращается — становится на колени около нее. Аомине, хотевший было напомнить, что Кисе еще в трусах, понимает, садится ближе к краю, опустив ноги на пол, и прикрывает глаза, когда волосков в паху касается теплое дыхание. Кисе и теперь не спешит, слегка дует на головку, осторожно касается пальцами ствола.

— Скорее, — требует Аомине, но в ответ глухой смешок. И все же Кисе слушается: облизывает ствол, подобрав языком каплю смазки, накрывает головку губами. Аомине нетерпеливо толкается вверх, упираясь в нёбо, чувствует, как вздрагивает Кисе.

— Вот так, — подсказывает ободряюще Аомине, опустив голову и наблюдая за процессом. Кисе тоже открывает глаза и смотрит прямо, беззастенчиво снова облизывает головку горячим языком, щекочет ямочку. Аомине снова действует рефлекторно — перехватывает его руку, тащит на кровать.

— Стой, Аомине-чи, тебе не нравится? — голос Кисе расстроенный. Глупо спрашивать о таком, когда Аомине стаскивает с него трусы, особо не заботясь об их сохранности. Целовать Кисе сейчас, чтобы заставить помолчать, он все-таки брезгует, только лба касается губами. И Кисе, до этого беспокойно возившийся, замирает, когда Аомине горячей рукой разводит его ноги.

— Меня не хватит на то, чтобы потом заниматься тобой, — бессвязно бормочет Аомине, пока готовит Кисе для себя. Тот, сомкнув губы, тяжело дышит носом, короткими ногтями царапает бедра Аомине, будто просит поторопиться. И выдыхает уже через губы, когда подготовка заканчивается. Он успевает спросить:

— Когда ты перестал быть эгоистом?

— Разве ты был таким узким? — хмурясь, отвечает вопросом на вопрос Аомине, раскатывая на себе презерватив. Кисе, лежащий под ним, наблюдая за этим, шепчет:

— Так ведь год прошел…

И разводит ноги шире, подставляясь, опустив руки на ягодицы Аомине, нажимая на них, торопя.

Исчезает прошлое и будущее. Кем они были друг другу, почему расстались, к чему приведет этот секс, и что нужно будет решать после него. Это все не имеет значения, потому что секс с Кисе совсем другой, будто что-то в его запахе действует на Аомине так, что ему срывает крышу.  
***

Кисе одевается так же аккуратно, как раздевался. Аомине после секса расслаблен, ленив, зевает, пуговицы застегивает теперь медленней, чем Кисе. Сидит на кровати в трусах, носах и рубашке, и в спину стоящему напротив зеркала Кисе говорит:

— Мы же не хотели отношений… Но у тебя сейчас никого нет?

— Нет, — соглашается Кисе, пытающийся привести в порядок растрепанные волосы.

— И у меня… Как насчет просто дружеского секса?.. Пока у нас кто-то не появится, — Аомине почти уверен, что в него сейчас полетит сумка, расчёска, его брюки. Уверен потому, что есть что-то бабское в том, как приглаживает Кисе волосы, от такого стоит ждать истерики. Но Кисе улыбается ему в отражении:

— Договорились, Аомине-чи. Но ты же знаешь, что я найду девушку быстрее, чем ты.

— Это еще почему?

— Именно потому, что ты слишком ленивый, — Кисе заканчивает, садится на край кровати, наблюдая за тем, как собирается Аомине.

— Значит, ты не против?

— Нет, не против, — уже тише и без улыбки подтверждает Кисе.

Но, когда Аомине звонит ему и предлагает встретиться на выходных, у Кисе работа и совсем все плохо с учебой. У него тренировки и снова работа среди недели. Он занят в субботу, у него свидание, и, да, он обещал сестрам поход по магазинам в воскресенье.  
Аомине перестает звать.

***

Настоящее снова обманывает надежды Кисе. Он думает, что сможет прожить до межшкольных соревнований не столкнувшись с Аомине, но в Японию прилетают наглые американцы, выигрывают матч против японцев и называют Касаматсу-семпая, как и всю их расу, обезьянами. Тогда Кисе приходится забыть о том, с кем он не хотел видеться до межшкольных и бежать по первому зову Куроко-чи на сбор всего Поколения Чудес. Кисе греет мысль о том, что они не просто баскетболисты, они как супергерои, собравшиеся снова вместе для того, чтобы наказать зло. Именно так видятся ему противники, и играть, не испытывая к соперникам дружеских чувств, кажется ему отличной затеей.  
Но, это означает неделю тесного общения с Аомине, с которым он не только не поговорил толком, но и соврал при последней встрече.

Кисе потом, дома, проводив Аомине из отеля до метро и еле выдержав эту дорогу, каждый шаг которой впивался в него иголками, долго сидел на кровати, глядя в никуда. Сидел и наслаждался тем, что не нужно улыбаться и делать вид, что все по-прежнему. Не надо думать, о какой ерунде говорить. Говорить, только чтобы не сорваться и не начать обвинять. Кисе был слишком наивен. Он почему-то поверил, что Аомине хочет начать с начала, что ему тоже не хватало Кисе. Но все, чего Аомине не хватало, — это секса. А Кисе не требовал ухаживаний, достаточно было звонка. Кисе продолжал верить и в то, что Аомине почувствовал фальшь в его ответе, но не тут-то было. Аомине обижался так, будто этот секс по дружбе был важен и для самого Кисе. А он окончательно убедился в том, что такое бревно, как Аомине Дайки, любить не может. А значит, его стоило забыть.

Почему Кисе не отказался сразу? Он не мог поверить в то, что Аомине не шутит, что он всерьез думает, что после случившегося можно оставить Кисе ни с чем. И все же, Кисе виноват был сам. Они оба не изменились и не пересмотрели своих взглядов, так с чем там было начинать сначала? Аомине не стал бы изменять? Вряд ли, первая же грудь больше третьего размера заглушила бы в нем совесть и чувство верности. Кисе согласился бы уделять ему все свободное время в ущерб тренировкам и работе моделью? Тоже маловероятно. Нет той основы, на которой строятся отношения. Да и будущего у них по-прежнему не было.

Больше всего Кисе боится, что тренировки будут не достаточно интенсивными, чтобы лишить Аомине всех сил, и к вечеру тот снова полезет за обещанным сексом по дружбе. Но Аомине оказывается более умен и горд, чем Кисе уже успел о нем подумать.

Лагерем это место назвать сложно, ведь у них нет времени уезжать куда-то на тренировки, и потому они просто поселяются в тренировочном центре, где работает Кагетора Айда, а ночами спят вповалку на футонах в одной из раздевалок. Сейрину и Шутоку, похоже, не привыкать, а вот остальные селились обычно в более комфортных лагерях.

Аомине успевает выловить его в туалете к вечеру первого дня. Как раз когда Кисе, отложив зубную щетку, умывается прохладной водой. Кисе так и замирает с полотенцем в руках, ожидая, пока Аомине просто пройдет мимо, и тот спокойно чистит зубы, смывает пену с щетки, полощет рот, сплевывает. Только после этого вздыхает так, будто ему предстоит разговор с ребенком.

— Ты мог сразу сказать, что тебя это не устраивает.

— Ты имеешь в виду лагерь или матч? — притворяется идиотом Кисе, при этом очень даже натурально улыбаясь. Аомине смотрит искоса, выключает воду, делает шаг в его сторону, и тогда Кисе выпрямляется, готовый к защите.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Не нужно делать вид, что тебе все нравится. Ты на что-то надеялся, хотя и твердил, что мы не можем, это нельзя…

— Ну да. И ты видел, что я надеялся, а все равно, — улыбка уже не такая широкая и искренняя, более ядовитая, но держится.

Аомине тяжело вздыхает, ерошит волосы на затылке.

— У меня мозг отключился, ясно? Как и у тебя, видимо… Это все — не настоящее. Мы можем нехило подпортить друг другу жизнь, если попадемся под это влияние. Как только мы сходимся вместе — мы начинаем притягиваться. Это что-то такое… Биологическое, вроде запаха. На инстинктах больше. Я даже сейчас чувствую это. Но это не то, что нам обоим нужно. Так что, пожалуй, ты можешь общаться с остальными как с друзьями, но не со мной. Со мной — только на общих сходках. И больше никаких дурацких предложений секса по-быстрому от меня.

Кисе окликает его уже у двери, смотрит теперь серьезно, без улыбки, даже по-детски обиженно.

— Чем это я портил тебе жизнь? — сердито спрашивает Кисе. Он сжимает тюбик и зубную щетку с таким видом, будто готов кинуть.

— Как думаешь, мне так уж нравится делать тебе больно?

— Так не делай!

— Ну. В конце концов — это же я, — пожимает плечами Аомине.

Впервые на памяти Кисе он ведет себя как взрослый, и это подкупает. Хочется еще кусочек этого нового, более приятного Аомине, свежеиспеченного, переделанного, спущенного со своего пьедестала лучшего игрока.

Ночью в общей комнате Кисе никак не может заснуть. Среди общего дыхания и похрапывания ему чудится, что он может различить дыхание Аомине, который спит в противоположном углу комнаты. Между ними пропастью еще несколько человек, но кажется — руку протянешь и наткнешься на такую же тянущуюся ладонь Аомине. Это ощущение и не дает Кисе спать, проходит мурашками по животу и бедрам. Закусив губу, он пытается анализировать, чтобы понять, как получается, что они любят друг друга, ведь любят, но вместе не будут из чувства самосохранения. Как избегают животные огня. Отношения с Аомине — то, что может убить его морально, если не физически. Кисе это понимает, и он не готов платить такой жертвой за кусочек Аомине Дайки для себя.

И в то же время он никак не может отделить себя от Аомине. Поверить, что тот больше года прожил без него и еще столько же проживет. Поверить, что сам Кисе для него лишь эпизод, пусть и приятный, но помнить о нем можно, только пока он в поле зрения. А Аомине для Кисе уже стал чем-то навязчивым. Кем-то, кто всегда с ним. Потому что где бы Кисе ни был и чем бы ни занимался, он помнит, что в мире есть Аомине Дайки. Иногда безразлично, иногда с теплотой, иногда с острым чувством грусти. И даже объективам камер Кисе улыбается представляя, что эти фотографии увидит Аомине.

Кажется, появись сейчас Кисе из будущего и скажи ему: «Не волнуйся, еще пару лет, и ты его забудешь», — и эта пара лет покажется невыносимой вечностью.

Возможно, поэтому буквально на третью неделю после сыгранного с американцами матча, Кисе снова выбирает себе девушку. Конечно, это не первая же предложившая встречаться, ведь Кисе должен быть уверен, что девушка будет достаточно хорошенькой, чтобы отвлечь его от мыслей об Аомине. Он выбирает ее как обезболивающее. А через три месяца и встречи с Аомине на зимнем кубке, когда Кисе как бы привыкает к своему лекарству настолько, что оно больше не помогает, он находит другую. Самое странное, что он влюблен в них, как был влюблен и в Наоки. Чувство влюбленности тепло, совсем другие ощущения вызывают в нем вынужденные встречи с Аомине. Их нельзя назвать приятно, и это ощущение натягиваемых между ними живых нитей. Ощущение мира, который снова пытается сшить их в единое целое. Было бы проще, если бы Кисе знал, что и Аомине чувствует то же, но ему, кажется, все равно. И это добивает.

Когда не помогает забыться ни баскетбол, ни отношения, Кисе находит себя в карьере. К концу третьего класса старшей школы в гримерку фотостудии ему приносят визитку и предлагают сниматься в сериалах.

Конечно, Кисе еще плохо себе представляет, чем он хочет заниматься в жизни, но уж точно уверен, что это никак не связано с шоу-бизнесом. Если бы не Аомине, он, наверное, отказался бы, но съемки фильма — это не фотосессии для журналов, это требует куда больше сил, времени. И Кисе соглашается, он прежде всего видит в этом возможность забыть.

***

У Аомине все по-прежнему просто — он звезда баскетбольной команды, в нем не так много принципов, чтобы отказываться от девушек, которые готовы сами на него вешаться. И при этом настолько ленив, что не всегда сразу объясняет им, что это не отношения, просто секс на один-два раза. Все, что вызывают в нем девушки в слезах — лишь раздражение.

Впрочем, некоторые плачут, а другие в гневе оставляют ему следы на лице. Сацки сидит напротив и терпеливо прикладывает грелку со льдом к щеке Аомине. Он переносит это со стойкостью монаха, сидит, прикрыв глаза, будто снова заснул.

— Думаешь, не одна девушка не вытерпит тебя в постоянных отношениях? — предполагает Сацки, чуть отодвигая компресс от скулы, чтобы убедиться, что след не будет заметен.

— Думаю, что это скучно, — отзывается статуя-Аомине. На крыше уже давно слишком холодно, и они сидят на лестнице к ней, в полутемном коридоре.

— Знаешь… Если подумать, то единственный, с кем у тебя были более-менее продолжительные отношения, — начинает Сацки с издевкой, тогда статуя оживает — Аомине перехватывает ее руку, убирает лед от лица и открывает глаза:

— Достаточно. У меня уже скулы сводит. Что касается Кисе… Можно сказать, где-то тогда я и понял, что мне это не нужно.

— Ну да, — поджав губы, кивает Сацки, но ее руку с грелкой Аомине еще не выпускает, тянет к себе, ближе.

— А ты что? Хотела, чтобы я был семьянином и хорошей парой? Разве вы ведетесь не на ублюдочность характера?

— Дай-чан дурак, — констатирует Сацки, без труда освободив руку. — Тебе стоило бы немного разобраться в своем отношении к Ки-чану, хотя бы для своего же спокойствия. А то ты эти мысли похоронил, но они либо сгниют, либо прорастут.

— Да ладно. Мы с Кисе давно разобрались. У него — своя жизнь, у меня своя. Все счастливы. По крайней мере куда счастливее, чем если бы мы встречались.

— Я, конечно, не эксперт, — начинает осторожно и задумчиво Момои, — но, думаю, в отношениях главное совсем не счастье.

— Смотри. Если Тецу наконец признается своему непробиваемому идиоту Кагами, то какими ты видишь их отношения? Вряд ли там не будет главным счастье. Но я не думаю, что способен на такое же. Что способен вообще на что-то. Человек в моем мире, слишком близкий ко мне, причиняет мне только дискомфорт.

— Да, но именно так получаются жемчужины, — напоминает Сацуки. — Просто… Закончится школа, закончатся матчи, институт. Ты захочешь позвонить Кисе, и поймешь, что он наверняка уже сто раз как сменил номер. А когда будешь задумываться о том, на что потратил время, неминуемо вспомнишь о нем, но у Кисе уже будет своя жизнь, и он не захочет тебя вспоминать.

— Давай я как-нибудь без тебя разберусь, окей? — вздыхает Аомине, и Сацуки, проведя кончиками пальцев по ссадинам на скуле, с улыбкой так же мягко отвечает:

— Вижу я, как ты разбираешься.

***

Съемки фильма оказываются настоящим испытанием для Кисе, который уже привык к перегрузкам и недосыпу. Приходится жертвовать большей частью тренировок, и за это так стыдно перед семпаями. Остальные тренировки он посещает в ущерб учебе, на одно из соревнований его не пускают из-за пересдачи, в тот же день и по той же причине откладывают из-за этого съемки. Приходится снова поменять тренировки на учебу, чтобы не остаться на второй год.

И все же, режиссер оказывается более понимающим, когда речь идет об экзаменах, чем когда Кисе пытается объяснить ему, что не сможет в определенный день быть на съемках, потому что у Кайджо будет игра против Сейрин. Ему объясняют, сколько стоит один съемочный день, показывают график, припоминают день экзаменов. Единственное, о чем они договариваются — начать съемки в тот день раньше, а потом Кисе, толком не смыв лак с волос и пудру с лица, приходится бежать на игру и считать эту пробежку разминкой, потому что времени на нее нет. После всего этого, когда агент поздравляет его с тем, что пришли еще приглашения сняться в других фильмах, Кисе отказывается. Со своей неуемной энергией он мог совмещать учебу, клуб и работу фотомоделью, но съемки фильма заставляют его жертвовать чем-то. Кисе опрометчиво соглашается подумать над съемками, как вариантом подработки на время университета, но мысль эту забывает. Деньги, полученные за эту работу, родители оставляют для того, чтобы оплатить университет. В их семье трое детей, и Кисе гордится тем, что, по крайней мере, за траты на него родителям не стоит переживать.  
Когда съемки заканчиваются, у Кисе впервые появляется выходной. Он собирается потратить его на то, чтобы весь день проваляться в кровати и ничего не делать, а сам звонит бывшему капитану и зовет того поиграть. Кисе скучал по баскетболу, а теперь, дорвавшись, он, как выведенный на прогулку пес, готов сам по себе гоняться за мячом по площадке.

Фильм выходит уже в начале зимы, и Кисе ждет его с нетерпением, советует посмотреть друзьям, знакомым. Даже Аомине не без гордости говорит, что с ним выйдет фильм, но тот кивает безразлично. Будто и не слышит, его больше волнует игра Йосена против Ракузана, происходящая в тот момент на площадке.

Но фильм разочаровывает самого Кисе. Может, он переоценил себя или возможности японского кинематографа и ждал что-то голливудского уровня. Столько сил потрачено впустую — Кисе не нравится не только подача, но и сам он кажется себе излишне наигранным, чрезмерно слащавым. Он досматривает фильм до конца машинально, отвечает благодарно на смс с поздравлениями. И надеется только, что Аомине не слушал его, и не станет смотреть.

***

Фильм с Кисе — обычная школьная комедия, с таким же дурацким названием. Аомине не собирается его смотреть, но уговаривает Сацуки. В конце концов, теперь можно сказать, что посмотрел только потому, что она заставила.

Странно видеть, как Кисе, играя школьную знаменитость, местного «принца», признается кому-то в любви. Даже если Кисе врет на камеру, даже если не любит по-настоящему. Аомине прикрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, говорил ли Кисе что-то такое же слащавое ему. Вот там, на экране, почти идеальные отношения, такие, каких Кисе заслуживает и какие никогда не получились бы у них. И все же, Аомине беспокоит полузабытое собственническое чувство, по которому Кисе — его, а в фильме даже о нем не вспоминает. Это странно, ему сложно представить, что Кисе, которого знает он, и тот Кисе, который на экране — разные люди. Если бы они встречались, Аомине не позволил бы ему сниматься в этом фильме. Возможно, разрушил бы мечту Кисе стать звездой. Аомине не хотел делить Кисе со всем миром, хотел его всего себе, но тот был дымкой, и пока часть его говорила с Аомине, более мелкие частички Кисе были распылены в других людях, на журнальных фотографиях и в рекламных буклетах.

После просмотра звонить Кисе начинает тоже Сацуки, радостно рассказывая, что ей понравилось больше всего, и спрашивая, будет ли он сниматься дальше. Аомине сидит с ней за одним столиком в кафе и даже лед в стакане трубочкой не шевелит, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия. Того, что и он видел. И, конечно, Сацуки сама его сдает, громко объявив:

— Да. Аомине-кун тоже был. Я могу дать ему трубку. Уверен? Да нет, он нормально, только ему, кажется, было скучно.

И отдает телефон Аомине, улыбаясь так, будто делает одолжение, вмешиваясь в его личную жизнь.

— Поздравляю с дебютом в кино, — дежурно произносит Аомине и слышит неловкий смех.

— Дурацкое кино, да? — спрашивает Кисе уже веселее.

— Я думал, как раз как ты любишь, — пожимает плечами Аомине. — К тому же это огромный шаг вперед. Меня вот в кино никто сниматься не зовет. Да и из всех моих знакомых только ты снимаешься. Ты проходил какой-то кастинг, или они сами пригласили?

— И то и другое. Пригласили на кастинг, — с готовностью отвечает Кисе, но больше не рассказывает ничего. И в этот раз Аомине читает его молчание, перемалывает для себя секунду-другую, думая, что сказать, прежде чем уже серьезнее спросить:

— Это то, чего ты хотел?

— Как сказать… Этих денег хватит на то, чтобы оплатить институт. Институт — то, чего я хотел. Это да. Но… я надеюсь, что про кино скоро забудут. В конце концов, я видел фильмы и лучше.

— Ясно, — кивает Аомине. — Тогда не забивай голову. Ты сделал это ради денег, а не ради карьеры. И плевать, о чем думал раньше, теперь думай так.

Сацуки смотрит на него внимательно-нежно, глаза ее горят интересом, но теперь она ведет себя как мышка, оставив их наедине.

— Перестань, — просит Кисе. — Когда ты ведешь себя так хорошо, я начинаю забывать, почему у нас ничего не получилось.

Аомине хочет сказать: «Потому что у тебя не было на меня времени», но вместо этого, уже открыв рот, но проглотив эту мысль, выдает:

— Играл ты так себе, устроит?

— Аомине-кун, ну что ты говоришь, Ки-чан отлично играл! — встревает Сацуки, пытается забрать у него свой телефон, скорее в шутку. Но Аомине сам отдает, потому что хватит с него Кисе на сегодня. Хватит уже того, что его хочется успокаивать.

***

В новогоднюю ночь Кисе встречает рассвет с семьей, устроившись на крыше их домика. Он выбрал институт в другой префектуре, необходимо поговорить с мамой о том, что лучше ему снимать квартиру рядом, чем ездить каждый день по два часа в метро. Кисе больше не тратит деньги со съемок, откладывая на самостоятельную жизнь. Он собирается пообещать маме вернуться домой после окончания института, но и сам не знает, получится ли. Пока родительский дом становится для него все более и более тесным.

Кисе хочет загадать, чтобы согласилась на этот план мама, а уж она уговорит отца. Потом думает, что загадает победу Кайджо в этом году, а потом — что лучше озаботиться своим будущим, попросить в новом году поступить именно в тот институт, который он хочет. Но, когда над горизонтом появляется полоска света, и небо проясняется, прикрыв глаза, Кисе загадывает никогда больше не любить Аомине. Просит, чтобы это бесполезное чувство осталось в прошлом году.

Глядя на светлеющее небо, сидя у окна своей комнаты, Аомине, который желаний не готовил, загадывает в новом году, да и всю оставшуюся жизнь — никого и никогда не любить.

***

Проиграв зимний кубок Ракузану, Кисе мог бы наконец сосредоточиться на вступительных экзаменах, но книги так скучны, что его все равно тянет в спортивный зал смотреть остальные игры Кубка. Иногда за ним приходит Касаматсу-семпай, который уже на втором курсе, а все равно согласился помочь ему подготовиться к поступлению. Семпай всякий раз грозится, что больше не будет тратить время на него, раз у Кисе баскетбольный мяч вместо головы, но и сам останавливается и наблюдает за играми Кубка. Бывшее Поколение Чудес прокачалось так, что, кажется, тренеры всех школ ждут, когда наконец они закончат играть в этой лиге и перейдут в университеты, оставив школьный баскетбол в покое. 

Когда Кисе окликают перед матчем, он сначала ждет, что это снова Касаматсу, но у зрительных рядов стоит Аомине, глядя на него. Раньше Кисе чувствовал его. Мог увидеть в переполненном зале, полном прочих команд, среди которых Аомине особо ростом не выделялся, а теперь вот перепутал с Касаматсу. И Кисе сам не знает, горько ему от того, что что-то проходит, или наоборот радостно, что он почти вылечился.

— Рад видеть тебя, Аомине-чи, — приветствует Кисе, сдвигается в сторону, будто Аомине мало места, чтобы встать рядом. — Ты зачастил на матчи. Думал, ты больше не покажешься. Как экзамены?

— У самого как? — без интереса, скорее в ответ напоминает о неприятном Аомине. Он и в самом деле становится рядом, около перил. Зал полон, свободные места если и есть, то в середине рядов, и протискиваться туда лень. Кисе нерадостно смеется, оценив колкость.

— Было бы так здорово, если можно было только играть и все. И больше ничего бы от нас не требовали, — прибавляет Кисе.

— Да? Тебе нравится плакать каждый раз, когда ваша команда вылетает с чемпионата?

— А никто и не говорил, что жить легко, — замечает Кисе. Игра еще не началась, в зале довольно шумно, но Кисе продолжает негромко, как шпион:

— Мне разрешили снять квартиру ближе к институту. Я думал, они огорчатся, но сестра тут же заявила, что переедет в мою комнату.

— Хм. Значит, у тебя теперь, как у Кагами, своя хата, — безразлично откликается Аомине. Так же, как и живущий один в большой квартире Кагами, его это не касается. — Девочек водить удобно, наверное. По чем сейчас снять квартиру?

— Тебе это в любом случае не подойдет, — без обид объявляет Кисе, глядя на площадку так, будто там уже матч, а не разминка. — Не могу представить тебя работающим.

— Ну да, не всем платят за смазливое личико.

— Как грубо, — Кисе говорит так же мягко, не обижается. — Между прочим, это тоже труд. Хоть и приятный. Я встаю рано утром, до учебы, да и в выходные часто времени нет… Ты и сам раньше постоянно на это жаловался. К тому же ты помрешь с голоду один, или будешь есть одну лапшу.

— Зато девушек домой водить смогу в любое время.  
Кисе уверен, что Аомине не должен заметить, как неприятно резанули его эти слова, но молчит, потому что заканчиваются приготовления, начинается матч и можно больше не разговаривать о своих квартирах и чужих людях. С чего Аомине вообще эта тема так интересует? Неужели у него в этом трудности или давно никого не было? Или Аомине всегда был таким озабоченным?

— Позовешь на новоселье? — среди общего гомона спрашивает Аомине, и Кисе приходится наклониться к нему ближе, чтобы разобрать.

— Так не будет никакого новоселья. Это всего на несколько лет, может, меня из института с первого же курса вышвырнут.

— Тогда просто позови посмотреть, как устроился, — неожиданно настаивает Аомине, и Кисе чудится в этом желание напроситься снова остаться наедине. Он отчетливо представляет себе это — одну из квартир, которые смотрел: небольшую, на одного человека. Понимает, что в замкнутом пространстве, за закрытой дверью, он не сможет отказаться или оттолкнуть. Хуже того, скорее всего он сам же даст повод перейти в спальню.

— Думаешь, мы будем и дальше общаться? Я имею в виду, все мы? — уходя от ответа, напоминает Кисе, кивнув на площадку.

— От нас же зависит, — не настаивает Аомине. Все-таки стоять с ним рядом — тепло и уютно. Кажется, что ничего больше и не нужно, только так вот смотреть матч, и толпа не мешает. Никогда и ни с кем Кисе не было так уютно и хорошо, как с Аомине. Не смотря ни на что. И он моргает, пытаясь для себя запомнить этот момент, поймать ощущения, спрятать для себя куда-нибудь во внутренний карман, как фото, и иногда доставать, любоваться. Залить их двоих янтарем сейчас, навечно.

Но Кисе понимает, что со временем не только забудет, но и перестанет понимать, что же он такого находил в этом моменте, когда они просто стояли вместе у перил трибун.

— Ракузан победит, — констатирует Аомине, развернувшись. — Не хочешь прекратить тратить время здесь и пойти домой?

— Нет, Аомине-чи, — отрицательно качает головой Кисе, хотя и чувствует, как все внутри в этот момент завязывается узлом. Это как быть уже столько лет наркоманом и отказаться от дозы, но у Кисе есть сила воли. — Я пришел сюда посмотреть матч. К тому же до конца еще ничего не известно. В Сейрин в первый год тоже мало кто верил.

— Ну, как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Аомине, разворачивается и уходит, оставив Кисе одного смотреть матч. На финальной игре они снова, как всегда, видятся только издалека. Но к началу экзаменов у Кисе уже есть жилплощадь, и все равно раз за разом возвращается к мысли, насколько было бы удобно с Аомине в самом начале отношений, если бы они тогда могли снимать квартиру. И тогда комнатки ее, где Аомине никогда еще не был, наполняются его присутствием, будто они все эти годы жили тут.

Кисе понимает, что он просто носит за собой призрак еще живого человека и никак не может сбросить его с плеч. Ему кажется, что он живет не один.

*** 

Аомине поступает в спортивный институт по приглашению тренера баскетбольной команды, и это еще один шаг на пути к профессиональному спорту. Он даже забыл, было ли это мечтой — слишком просто и быстро все осуществляется. Ему выделяют место в общежитии, и Аомине переезжает туда за неделю до начала занятий. Будто вмиг став взрослым, в эту неделю он срывается: его соседи по комнате и этажу приносят выпивку, приглашают девочек, и всю свободную неделю Аомине просыпается с гудящей головой и ощущением помойки во рту. Как-то ему чудится молчаливый Кисе, стоящий у его развороченной кровати в то время, как под боком спит полуголая девушка. Просто смотрит на него, но не улыбается. Он одет в джинсы и футболку, он выглядит так, будто заглянул поздравить Аомине с новосельем, а вместо этого застал его в кровати с малознакомой бабой.

К вечеру Аомине собирает в мешки для мусора все бутылки, выметает из-под кровати использованные презервативы, и отправляет соседей пить в другие комнаты.

От его жизни несет искусственностью, будто вместо колы стал покупать ее отечественные заменители. Он упускает что-то важное, и, возможно, ошибается именно в том, что ничего не значащие связи — то, что ему нужно. Они попахивают сладковатым запахом гнили, он снова что-то делает не так. Через день наваждение это проходит, и он опять в той же компании, и новые друзья шепчут ему, что многие девушки пришли только потому, что их обещали познакомить с ним.

Не то, чтобы это был единственный спортивный институт, но сюда же поступают многие знакомые из других команд, которым кроме спорта надеяться не на что, да и не интересно больше ничего. К примеру, в первый же день Аомине сталкивается с Кагами. Именно после этого он начинает выглядывать в списках Кисе, искать его глазами в коридорах и аудиториях, но все то же чутье подсказывает — его здесь нет. И это странно, ведь Кисе любил баскетбол и учился с Аомине почти наравне. Вряд ли он решил связать свою жизнь с шоу-бизнесом.  
Листая журнал на лекции, Аомине пытается для себя ответить — зачем нужен Кисе в одном институте с ним? Потому что тогда проще уговорить его на секс?

Он не спрашивал, куда Кисе поступил. Ему по сути было все равно до того, как увидел тут же Кагами.

А потом встречает Кагами и Тецу вместе у ворот к институту. Даже Аомине становится ясно, что эти двое между собой договорились, наконец. Конечно, Тецу не собирался поступать в этот институт, ему не хватало физических данных, а значит, после окончания школы у них с Кагами не было повода продолжать общение. Ну, может, поздравлять друг друга с праздниками. Но что-то в выражении лица Тецу, в том, что он ждет Кагами, подсказывает — у них теперь, что называется «другой уровень».

— Ну как, уже съехались жить вместе, или только квартирку присматриваете, — без приветствия поддевает их Аомине, остановившись пообщаться с Тецу. Даже в том, как хмурится Кагами, есть что-то с головой их выдающее. Кагами сердится не на Аомине, он сердится на всех, кто встает между ним и Тецу.

— Аомине-кун, — похоже, тот обрадовался. Слегка поклонился, как всегда, почти ничем уже не выдавая себя. — О чем ты?

— Я? Не знаю, но… — Аомине пытается дружески поддеть Тецу локтем в бок, но Кагами как-то оттесняет его. «Ничего, у него это пройдет», — думает Аомине, а сам мстительно добавляет: — Тогда дома его запри и не выпускай на улицу, если Тецу уже со старыми друзьями говорить нельзя.

— Все в порядке, — спохватывается снова Куроко. — Извини, Кагами-кун просто… Немного непривычно все это. Если ты хочешь поговорить, то…

— Ага. В другой раз и с глазу на глаз, — по себе зная, как это рассердит Кагами, кивает Аомине.

Что-то в этих двух больно задевает его, хотя он никогда не был влюблен ни в того, ни в другого и должен бы если не радоваться за них, то относиться равнодушно, но их пара как заноза под ноготь. Они заставляют его думать не о том, что они вместе. Они напоминают ему о Кисе, его мечты о квартире, в которую можно прийти, и куда вечерами будет возвращаться Кисе — ставить зонтик в подставку, разуваться и говорить: «Я дома». Это что-то настолько сладкое и несбыточное, что внутри у Аомине кишки завязываются в узел от желания, чтобы было именно так. Именно квартира, в которой он живет вместе с Кисе. Где можно встречать его из душа, есть приготовленную им еду и вместе вечерами смотреть телевизор.

Аомине, даже не в общежитии, а когда идет по парку, вдали от людей, вертит в руках телефон. То набирает номер, то сбрасывает. Один из звонков, все-таки проходит, и Кисе перезванивает ему сам, голос его обеспокоенный, тревожный. Он не знает, то ли Аомине нужна его помощь, то ли помощь и мужество понадобятся самому Кисе.

— Что-то случилось? — вкрадчиво начинает Кисе, и что-то есть в этой интонации, подсказывающее: «Нет, ничего. Все в порядке, просто случайно нажалось». Но голос Кисе что-то делает с ним. Возможно, покажись сейчас какой-нибудь клерк, выгуливающий своего пса, или девочка на пробежке, Аомине бы отшутился. Но он один, и это делает его чуть более откровенным.

— Ты так и не показал свою квартиру, — издалека начинает Аомине и слышит облегчённый выдох.

— Я еще даже вещи толком разложить не успел. Давай потом, хорошо?  
Скорее всего, Кисе врет. А если и позовет его в гости, то в компании с Сацуки и Куроко, потому что им быть наедине слишком опасно. Именно так и сказал ему сам Аомине, а теперь звонит взять свои слова назад.

— Большая?

— Нет, конечно. Да и мне много места не нужно. Тем более с новым рабочим графиком я туда только спать и прихожу, — смеется Кисе.

— Ага, — невпопад отзывается Аомине. Он вздыхает глубоко, чтобы поддеть то, что осталось от его сердца, зачерпнуть это со дна своего тела и преподнести Кисе как величайший подарок. — Я видел сегодня Тецу и Кагами. Кажется, у них все хорошо. Наверное, они уже даже живут вместе: Тецу ждал его у института. И вот… Я тут подумал, как круто было бы нам жить вместе, Кисе.

Трубка забивается осколками сердца, они глушат звук, и, если бы в трубке не было слышно фонового шума чужих голосов, Аомине решил бы, что со связью что-то случилось и его признание так беспардонно оборвалось.

— Кисе-сан! — зовет кто-то дальше. — Вы готовы? У нас все готово. Вы идете?

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — серьезно спрашивает Кисе. От прохлады этого тона все всколыхнувшееся было в Аомине светлое чувство снова опадает. Он был слишком открыт и получил по заслугам. — Ты же сказал, что не видишь нас вместе… С этого тогда все и началось и…

— Кисе, я не предлагаю тебе всю жизнь со мной жить! — срывается Аомине. — Я говорю, что это не секс на один раз. Я предлагаю попробовать снова.

— А что, если со мной надо только на всю жизнь? — спрашивает Кисе, и голоса на фоне становятся тише — он закрылся, спрятался где-то. — Если скажу, чтобы ты возвращался только когда будешь готов к этому?..

— Ты готов потерять возможность прожить со мной какое-то время более-менее счастливо ради принципа «либо навсегда, либо и не нужно»? — не понимает Аомине, и Кисе выдыхает, отвечает уже не так серьезно:

— Аомине-чи. Если бы ты ушел и сказал, что десять-пятнадцать лет будешь где-то пропадать, спать с кем попало, но потом вернешься, чтобы навсегда остаться со мной — я бы это принял. Я бы ждал. Но быть этой мимолетной связью на «перебешусь и пройдет» — я не хочу. Я не хочу снова с тобой расставаться. С меня хватит. Поэтому, вот мое единственное условие: ты придешь раз и навсегда и больше не уйдешь.

— Слишком многого хочешь. Это что, твой текст из нового фильма?

— Ага, — признается Кисе, смеясь. И Аомине уже не знает, верить ему или нет. Резануло, да. Он все же не был настроен так серьезно, на всю жизнь, но и врать не хотел. Все равно Кисе поймет.

— Ясно, ты на площадке, ты в образе. Я сказал, что у меня есть что тебе предложить, — намеренно холодно продолжает Аомине. — Если ты согласен, то перезвонишь, как закончишь. Если нет — можешь забыть, что я сказал.

— Слушай, я правда сейчас занят. Там уже вся площадка на ушах. Думают, наверное, что я сбежал с гримершей. Давай считать, что это была дурацкая шутка.

— Дурацкая шутка. Да, — кивает Аомине. — Ты же понимаешь, что больше это не повторится?

— Да, — подтверждает Кисе, но трубку все равно еще не кладет. Аомине ждет, слушая даже не тишину, а тот переполох, что происходит на заднем плане, и уже после этого нажимает сброс, так ничего больше и не сказав.

***

Когда Кисе звонит ближе к ночи, Аомине уже в общежитии и, заметив, от кого звонок, откидывает телефон на кровать, тот скользит и падает под нее, продолжая звенеть уже оттуда. Отчего-то Аомине кажется, что это будет длиться весь вечер, но Кисе хватает одного звонка.

Не раздеваясь, Аомине падает на расстеленную с ночи и не убранную кровать, прислушиваясь к телефону так, будто вместо него сам Кисе, притаился, обиделся и молчит.  
Но у соседей шумно, еще не так поздно, чтобы требовать от них тишины.

Больше всего Аомине раздражает, что у Кисе теперь своя жизнь. Раньше они были похожи, играли в баскетбол, учились в школе. Теперь Кисе снимает квартиру и учится черт его знает где, а в свободное время работает, снимаясь в фильмах. А Аомине живет в общежитии на карманные деньги, которыми его снабжают родители.

***

— Аомине-чи нет? — переспрашивает Кисе.

— Ну да. Он переехал в общежитие. Сказал, что добираться слишком далеко, к тому же там у него друзья, — немного растерянно сообщает его мама, стоящая у двери. Она не знает, пропустить Кисе в дом или попрощаться с ним через порог. — Он не говорил тебе?

— Нет, — Кисе тут же приходит в себя, улыбается. — Я сам виноват. Стоило его спросить. Простите, как-то глупо получилось. Думал, что будет сюрприз.

У него ноет спина, болит голова и больше всего ему хочется сейчас домой, в душ. Но он ехал сюда думая, что увидит Аомине, сможет попросить у него прощения, а может и не просить — просто останется с ночевкой, ведь уже поздно, а завтра снова вставать в шестом часу. Стоило и правда ехать домой сразу.

— Ладно, не говорите ему, что я заходил, а то подумает еще, что я идиот, — глянув мельком на часы, просит Кисе. — У меня скоро последний поезд. Так что я пойду.

***

Кисе ужинает еще по дороге, чтобы не тратить на это время дома. Вернувшись, отправляется сразу в ванную, потом, когда он в первом часу ночи уже сушит волосы, у него начинает звонить телефон.

Кисе перехватывает его с кровати, бросает быстрый взгляд на экран и, увидев имя звонящего, уже не так спешно отвечает.

— Знаешь, я тут совсем вымотался, а завтра еще вставать рано.

— Я понимаю, — произносит Каёми. Именно она — гример Кисе и его нынешняя девушка. — Мне просто как-то беспокойно было, и я подумала, что ты ведь поздно ушел, мало ли, что случилось…

Кисе не включает свет, больше всего его манит сейчас свернутый футон, но он замирает посреди небольшой комнатки, забыв, что искал. Кажется, она почувствовала не опасность, а то, что могла потерять его в этот вечер, что он прибежал к Аомине, но так и не смог с ним увидеться. И то, что она шестым чувством поняла, снова ослабляет его нити, что тянутся к Аомине, они становятся не прочнее паутины.

— Да, со мной все в порядке, — произносит Кисе. — Я сейчас спать ложусь, но завтра ведь мы увидимся.

— Конечно. Придешь пораньше?

— Как всегда, — подтверждает Кисе, улыбаясь. — Где-то час побыть наедине у нас будет. Если кто-то тоже не решит снова зайти пораньше или остаться на площадке на ночь.

Он смеется, вспомнив один случай. Конечно, Кисе приходит раньше не только из-за Каёми, но и час в день наедине тоже приятный бонус.

Аомине в своей комнате тем временем, чертыхаясь, пытается отодвинуть двухъярусную кровать со спящим соседом, чтобы достать из-под нее телефон и поставить на нем будильник на утро.

***

Странно, но раньше Кисе никогда не представлял их совместную жизнь. Хотя нет, представлял, но не так четко, как это стало получаться после звонка Аомине. Наверное, потому что в школе он мог только мечтать об отдельной квартире, а теперь она у него и правда была. И Кисе думает о том, что его футон мал для двоих, да и Аомине может капризничать и потребовать кровать. А если в спальне поставить кровать, то там больше не будет ни для чего места. Всю квартиру Кисе мысленно переделывает под Аомине — его воображение рисует две зубные щетки в стакане у зеркала, стопку журналов в углу спальни, плакаты с баскетболистами на стенах, вторая пара обуви у порога, вторая чашка на кухне. Аомине любит поваляться в кровати подольше, наверняка, и Кисе, который уходит на свою подработку раньше, готовит завтрак. Аомине больше не ругается на то, что они редко видятся, потому что где бы они ни были днем — спать они приходят в одну квартиру.  
А потом Кисе так же тщательно и планомерно ластиком стирает нарисованную поверх реальности мечту. Мечта оставляет едва заметный след, портит реальность оттиском того, чего не было, и не хочет исчезать. И Кисе отправляет сообщение: «Все еще хочешь посмотреть на мою квартиру?», но ответ не приходит, и он забывает. Все правильно, вот он, тот эгоист Аомине, которому плевать на Кисе. Тот, с кем Кисе никогда не сможет быть вместе, и это тоже правильно.

— Кисе, ну что такое опять? — окликает режиссер, подходит ближе, чтобы, заглядывая снизу вверх в лицо, спросить:

— Ты вот сам своей игрой доволен?

— Да, конечно нет, — сбивается Кисе, спохватывается и, поклонившись, поправляется: — Нет, не доволен…

Ему нравится новый фильм и новый коллектив. Прошлый режиссер, кажется, действовал из расчета: «И так пойдет», этот же заставлял переигрывать, если что-то не нравилось. Более того, он переставлял местами книжные полки и требовал в кадре карри, вместо собы, чего Кисе понять не мог, но доверял.

— Перерыв, — объявляет режиссер. — Сходи к зеркалу. Попробуй подобрать нужную интонацию. Давай, Кисе! Что ты, никогда не любил, что ли?!

Кисе молча забирается в свою гримерку, как в раковину, выключает свет и кладет на глаза сухое полотенце, стараясь при этом не повредить грим. Скрипит входная дверь, но тут же закрывается, и шагов не слышно — его решили оставить одного. Наверняка это была Каёми, умная и понимающая девушка, которая не стала лезть со своими советами или помощью.

Кисе вглядывается в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть там образ. Он тщетно перебирает всех своих девушек — он не сможет сыграть как надо, если будет представлять на месте героини их. И если представит Аомине, тоже сыграть не сможет, потому что давно погасил в себе это чувство и покрыл асфальтом его ростки, чтобы наверняка.

Но Кисе ведь профессионал. Сердце его напрягается, на секунду замирает, а потом начинает качать по телу его любовь к Аомине, так старательно запечатанную до этого. Кисе чувствует себя так, будто наполняется светом. Черными сгустками сердце выпускает всю тоску и ревность, светлыми искрами — счастливые воспоминания, горячими струями — надежду.  
Когда Кисе включает свет, приходится взять со стола карандаш и подправить линию в уголках глаз, предварительно салфеткой смахнув влагу. Кисе кажется, что он собрал весь имевшийся в нем свет, сам себя поджег ради одной сцены, а после того, как все будет снято, сможет так же спокойно загнать эти чувства внутрь себя, ведь получалось же раньше.

***

На этот раз у Кисе выходит сериал, а не фильм. Двенадцать серий почти по часу каждая. Девушка, у которой Аомине остается на вечер, бросает все дела, включает телевизор. Аомине смотрит на экран с Кисе уже равнодушно, в этот раз тот играет обычного школьника, насколько можно изобразить обычного при его внешности. Аомине даже пользуется их знакомством, чтобы рассказать: «Мы в одной школе учились. Я видел его голым в раздевалке, и знаешь что — я намного лучше. Хочешь сравнить?».

Пока они целуются и раздеваются, он слышит пропущенный через динамики голос Кисе, непривычный и в то же время знакомый. «Я не могу видеться с тобой, — произносит этот голос. — Потому что ты после встречи пойдешь дальше и будешь жить, как жила. А как же я? Я только это пережил, а теперь мне снова нести пепел твоего образа, снова оглядываться на нашей станции в поисках тебя. Когда я остаюсь один, мне кажется, что я чувствую, чем ты занята, настолько я прирос к тебе… не перебивай, хорошо? Я должен идти дальше, а сам прикован к тебе. С этим что-то надо делать, поэтому мы больше не увидимся. Я сам виноват, что не смог притвориться твоим другом».

Аомине чудится в бархатистой женской коже — теплая светлая кожа Кисе. Реальное накладывается на вымысел, и он едва не окликает девушку чужим именем.

***

По случаю окончания съемок устраивают вечеринку. Уже в самом начале Кисе получает несколько визиток и приглашений на пробы в различные студии студии, он с улыбкой отвечает, что подумает. Мысли его на самом деле сейчас далеки от карьеры — пару часов назад был непростой разговор с Каёми, и Кисе второй раз в жизни бросили. Мир шоу-бизнеса не школа, он полон красивых успешных парней, и само собой, что девушка его смогла понравиться кому-то популярнее, чем Кисе.

Проблема в другом — Кисе все равно. Обидно за себя и то, что он оказался не лучшим, но терять эту девушку не жалко. Тем более, что он никак не может снова заглушить в себе разбуженную тогда тягу к Аомине. Будто из сердца его проросло небольшое тонкое дерево и теперь гнется в сторону Аомине, как от сильного ветра.

Макунуочи — актер более зрелых ролей, в их фильме играл учителя математики, и именно на него Кисе натыкается в поисках уединенного места для себя и своих мыслей. Немного опешив, он собирается уходить, но актер, сидящий в шезлонге на темной террасе балкона, окликает:

— Ты мне не мешаешь, оставайся.

Кисе кажется, что если сейчас развернуться и уйти, то получится, что он искал уединения для чего-то постыдного, актер подумает о нем дурно, и он остается, встав около перил, пока Макунуочи сидит на шезлонге в тени декоративной пальмы. Кисе до сих пор чувствует себя чужим в этой роскоши. Да, наверное, если бы не учеба и оплата квартиры, он уже мог бы купить себе машину или снять что-то приличнее в другом районе, но Кисе откладывает в надежде, что на последних курсах ему будет хватать денег на жизнь и без подработок.

— Слышал, ты прямо нарасхват, — подает голос Макунуочи.

— Да? У меня совсем нет в этом опыта. К тому же я отношусь к этому как к подработке, — с улыбкой отзывается Кисе. Чужое присутствие приятно, оно отвлекает.

— Все так говорят, но оно знаешь… затягивает. Никогда не думал о гей-порно? Оплата та же, но работа приятнее и рабочих дней меньше.

Кисе смотрит внимательно секунду-другую и уже холоднее спрашивает:

— Это что, шутка такая?

— Нет, я всерьез. Раз ты не хочешь делать из кино карьеру. Играть ты, правда, стал лучше, но все же курсы бы не помешали. Пока ты выезжаешь за счет схожести характеров и харизмы.

— Наверное, я все-таки мешаю, — не собираясь вступать в спор, разворачивается Кисе, но когда оказывается вровень с шезлонгом, актер задумчиво, не глядя на него, спрашивает:

— А если без видеокамер и при обещании, что никто не узнает? Как насчет немного порно для двоих?

«Вот оно что», — думает Кисе уже беззлобно, но перспектива секса с парнем ему отчего-то претит так, будто он натурал, пока это не касается Аомине.

— Нет, — отзывается Кисе, снова направившись к выходу. — Это не ко мне. Мне интересны только девушки.

И у него остается странное ощущение, что ему не поверили.

***

Услышанное тогда по телевизору грызет Аомине так, будто Кисе говорил это ему. У него ощущение рыбака, с лески которого срывается рыба, и он дергается от этого чувства день-другой, а к вечеру третьего звонит Кисе, но голос того взволнован, если не сказать напуган.

— Аомине-чи?

— Так, — угадывая в этом надвигающуюся беду, начинает Аомине. Теперь он уже не проситель, а спаситель. — Что у тебя там происходит?

— У меня?.. Аомине-чи, кажется, у меня появился сталкер. Я про такое только в кино видел и… я даже не знаю, что делать.

***

Аомине отлавливает его за ворот куртки, снимает с сальных волос кепку и разворачивает к себе. Где-то в толпе теряется ушедший вперед Кисе, и это несуразное существо, похожее лицом на тунца, еще пытается по инерции снова пойти за своей целью, но Аомине дергает его обратно. Парень едва достает ему до плеча, выглядит явно не в себе, но все же не опасным, скорее немного омерзительным.

— Слушай сюда, — угрожающе произносит Аомине. — Я — его парень, и мне не нравится, когда всякое чмо таскается за Кисе.

Он произносит это, особо не задумываясь. Просто хочется сказать, что Кисе — его, раз тот попросил о помощи, раз доверился. Парень снова смотрит вслед кумиру, который уже скрылся из виду. Астматично задыхаясь и хрипя произносит:

— Но я хотел бы поговорить об этом с Ретой. Я ничего плохого не хочу, просто быть его другом.

— Не выйдет, — цыкает Аомине. — Ты его напугал до усрачки. Из такого дружбы уже не получится.

— Напугал? Я не хотел, — всерьез расстраивается парень.

— А ты как думал? Кто нормальный станет ходить за актером по пятам? Напиши письмо менеджеру. Пришли ему открытку. А еще лучше — рядом с ним больше не появляйся, потому что сам понимаешь, кто ты и кто я.

Кисе ждет его у колонны в метро, волнуется так, будто Аомине пришлось иметь дело с профессиональный боксером или регбистом.

— Я с ним поговорил, мы друг друга поняли, — сообщает Аомине, вернувшийся с видом героя. — Больше тебя никто не достает? Пока я в ударе.

— Точно все нормально? Что ты ему сказал?

— Что у тебя уже есть парень, — уже зная реакцию, честно говорит Аомине и получает выразительный взгляд, но всерьез Кисе злиться не может, все-таки Аомине его защитил.

— Почему сам разобраться не мог? — меняет тему Аомине.

— Я говорил с ним, но это, как видишь… не помогло. Он вроде ничего плохого не делал, в полицию сообщать незачем было. К тому же его было немного жалко, и… ты позвонил, и мне почему-то очень захотелось рассказать об этом.

— Как насчет показать, где ты теперь живешь, раз уж я приехал? — предлагает Аомине с развязной улыбкой, зная, зачем напрашивается и уже представляя себе несколько вариантов дальнейшего развития событий. Кисе не может отказать и, нехотя кивнув, указывает в сторону поезда:

— Наш через три минуты. Только ненадолго, ладно?

В метро почти пусто, и они едут сидя. Солнце уже клонится к закату, первый курс института подходит к концу, но об экзаменах совсем не хочется думать. Кисе напряжен, скорее всего и сам понимает, к чему все движется, борется сам с собой и не может победить в себе желания показать Аомине место, где он теперь живет.

— Где ты учишься? — спрашивает Аомине. В метро шумно и приходится наклониться к его уху, Кисе поводит плечами, вроде и не недовольный жест, а все же что-то опасливое в нем есть.

— Исторический, — коротко отвечает Кисе.

— Я думал, ты пойдешь к нам. Да и на матчах тебя весь год не было видно. Так сильно занят в своем кино, что забыл про баскетбол?

Кисе молчит, глядя в пол. Тем временем поезд останавливается, двери открываются, и именно в эту минуту затишья Кисе, все еще не глядя на него, отвечает:

— Травмы. Я сильно перенапрягал тело на этих матчах, и оно теперь все переломано. Нужна не одна операция, чтобы я снова смог играть в полную силу.

— И? Звезде мало платят?

— Либо учеба, либо операции, Аомине-чи. Я хотел, но подумал, что… за три года Кайджо так ни разу и не выиграла. Оно того не стоит. После старшей школы мне пришлось искать новый смысл жизни. Баскетбол как наркотик, и у меня хватило силы воли остановиться до того, как я оказался в инвалидном кресле.

Аомине представляется осенний вечер и практически идиллия — он по опавшим листьям везет коляску с Кисе в закат. Довольно жуткая картина.

Квартирка Кисе не намного больше их комнаты в общежитии, и, пока хозяин ставит чайник, Аомине обходит все комнаты, как кот или как вернувшийся из командировки муж в поисках любовника. Но зубная щетка в стаканчике только одна, и никаких женских трусиков в сушилке.

— Довольно скучно, — констатирует Аомине. — Погоди-ка, у тебя что, постеры с тобой на стене?

— Что такого? — спрашивает Кисе. — Это моя работа и то, чем я могу гордиться. Как художники вешают на стену свои картины, а баскетболисты медали.

Есть что-то в том, что Кисе никогда не мог победить в своем любимом баскетболе, зато у него все легко получается в карьере модели и актера. То есть в том, чем он был занят скорее по необходимости, и что, как кажется Аомине, по-настоящему Кисе и не было нужно. Возможно, именно потому, что давалось легко.

Кровати нет, спит Кисе на футоне, который сейчас, конечно, свернут, и это несколько усложняет задачу Аомине. Они оба знают, к чему все идет, так что не нужно лезть из кожи вон и думать, как уговорить Кисе.

Вместо кровати в комнате стоит котацу, совсем не нужное здесь в канун лета. На этот столик Кисе и ставит чашки, садится напротив, будто все еще надеется избежать сближения. Сбежать от себя. А Аомине с головой накрывает ощущение правильности. Чувство того, что именно к этому моменту он шел все время после их расставания.

— Я могу остаться на ночь? — переходит в наступление он.

— Зачем? — Кисе делает вид, что не понимает.

— Уже поздно. Мне лень куда-то ехать.

— Еще только девятый час, Аомине-чи, — напоминает Кисе мягко, и Аомине откидывается назад, с улыбкой заметив:

— Так я еще и не ухожу.

Это сказано настолько прямо, что Кисе хватается за чашку, как за повод еще дольше просидеть вот так, не переходя к другим действиям.

— Не то чтобы я хотел выгонять тебя сразу после чая, но если хочешь успеть на поезд…

— Иди сюда, — обрывает Аомине, чуть отодвинувшись, подсказывая Кисе место, предназначенное для него, но тот отрицательно качает головой, вызвав этим только злую улыбку у Аомине. — Я не думал, что ты будешь так ломаться.

— Я не хочу снова это проходить, Аомине-чи, — серьезно отвечает Кисе, глядя ему в глаза.

— Да ладно, с каких пор ты такой рассудительный? Разве мы оба не этого хотим? Тогда зачем делать вид, что ты слишком умный, чтобы поверить мне снова? Я ничего не могу тебе пообещать и не хочу обманывать. Но знаешь… я не хочу чтобы это снова было единожды. Мне мало одного раза.

— Тогда почему не предложить снова встречаться? — Кисе отставляет чашку, тоже откидывается назад.

— Я не готов брать ответственность за тебя. Но и уходить сейчас ни с чем после чашки чая — тоже не хочу.

— Снова секс по дружбе, — усмехнувшись, подмечает Кисе, и Аомине ловит его руку на столе, у чашки.

— У нас не получится секса по дружбе. И секса между бывшими не получится. У нас что-то другое. Знаешь, я могу в любой момент послать тебя к черту. Уйти, оставив тебя жалеть о не сделанном. Но сам я тоже всю дорогу буду вспоминать этот проклятый стол и твои руки. Так что иди сюда, Кисе. Мы оба этого хотим, а раз так, то лучше сделать, чем потом жалеть.  
Кисе не отнимает у него своей руки, будто ждет, что Аомине отпустит сам, и с места не двигается. А затем переплетает их пальцы и без улыбки, немного грустно даже произносит:

— Я разложу футон. И уберу котацу, давно пора.

— Просто к стене поставь, — с облегчением нетерпеливо командует Аомине. — Значит, я пока в душ?

Когда он возвращается из ванной, туда уходит Кисе, удрученный и задумчивый настолько, будто Аомине заставляет его делать что-то против воли. Аомине задергивает шторы, оставляет ночник, лежит, развалившись, в махровом халате на голое тело и глядит в потолок. У него ощущение грядущих кардинальных перемен. Настолько кардинальных, что начинает казаться, что он предпочел бы оставить все, как есть. Он не хочет отношений, но он хочет Кисе — и не на один раз. Чтобы в лицо тем, кто претендует, выплевывать: «Кисе мой». А для этого приходится согласиться и на отношения.

Но сомнения эти кружат ему голову, только пока дверь в спальню не закрывает за собой Кисе с мокрыми волосами и в домашней футболке.

— У меня только один халат, — жалуется он, садясь рядом прямо на пол.

— Тебе и так хорошо, — отвечает Аомине, откидывает в сторону край одеяла и двигается, освободив место. И когда Кисе ложится рядом, прижимается к горячему телу, Аомине впервые понимает, как ему этого не хватало. Когда их накрывает одеяло, они будто оказываются в ловушке, и вот уже руки Аомине забираются под шорты и трусы Кисе, мнут его задницу, в то же время он цепляет зубами кожу на шее Аомине, облизывает чувствительное местечко за ухом. Кисе упрямо не позволяет подмять себя, он предпочитает лежать рядом, вроде и не сопротивляется, отвечает, а в то же время не помогает. Будто до сих пор не уверен.

Тогда Аомине размыкает ловушку, сбрасывая с них одеяло, поспешно стаскивает с Кисе шорты, задирает его футболку до подбородка.

В момент, когда Кисе пытается справиться с захлестнувшим его возбуждением, он вдруг зубами прижимает кожу на плече Аомине и, немного повременив, порывисто прикусывает, как когда-то. Аомине, который раньше терпеть не мог болезненных укусов, от этого в приступе нежности запускает руку в волосы Кисе, прижимая его к себе сильнее. Даже тех укусов, запаха и ощущений ему очень не хватало.

***

С утра развороченный футон рядом с Кисе пуст. Когда он просыпался среди ночи, Аомине еще был рядом. В большинстве случаев Кисе потому и просыпался, что Аомине пытался отпихнуть его или толкался во сне, но теперь тот пропал. Секунду-другую Кисе слушает тишину, раздумывая над тем, хочет он вставать, чтобы обнаружить квартиру пустой, или нет, но слышит звук смываемой в унитазе воды и вскакивает. Получается, что он ждет Аомине из туалета с выражением восторга на лице. Тот даже опешивает, замирает на пороге, потом кивает себе за спину:

— Я там зубы твоей щеткой почистил.

И это стирает восторг Кисе, уже более огорченно он вздыхает:

— Аомине-чи…

— Да че? Мы все равно целовались же. С чего брезговать то?

— Я куплю тебе запасную, — с затаенной надеждой предлагает Кисе. С Аомине, каким он был раньше, сталось бы сказать: «Нафига, я больше не собираюсь приходить».

— Зачем? — удивленно спрашивает Аомине, но вместо ожидаемого добавляет: — Сам куплю.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркает Кисе, уже не скрывая счастья. — Сам забудешь. Что будешь на завтрак?

— А ты и готовить умеешь?

— Обычно я закидываю рис в рисоварку, прибавляю к нему пару рыбин из местного магазина и наливаю кофе. Но сегодня никуда не нужно идти, поэтому я мог бы сделать блинчики. Или гренки.

— А вафли?

— Вафли не могу, — открыто признает Кисе, разведя руками. — Можно, конечно, посмотреть в интернете, но, кажется, там нужна особая форма.

— Я просто так спросил, — Аомине проходит на кухню, включает чайник. Он уже тут как свой, запросто лезет в холодильник, копается на полках, но это вызывает в Кисе теплое чувство. — Думаю, рис тоже неплохо.

Кисе хочет предложить ему сделать дубликат ключей, купить футон шире и еще одну чашку, что-то с именем или знаком зодиака, но он все время боится спугнуть этого податливого Аомине.

— Значит, исторический, — за завтраком переспрашивает Аомине. — Тут недалеко?

— Ну да, — кивает Кисе и понимает, что до института Аомине отсюда полтора часа пути. Слишком долго, вряд ли он согласится насовсем переехать сюда, так далеко от учебы.

Мир постепенно, шестеренка за шестеренкой, становится на свое место, в нем все снова верно и правильно. Кисе кажется, что он хотел именно этого именно то, чего он хотел, и уже сложно вспомнить, почему он несколько лет упорно убегал.

***

— Так вы живете вместе? — как всегда прямо спрашивает Куроко, и Аомине сначала вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться. Он не говорил Куроко о том, что снова виделся с Кисе, но наверняка тот сам все рассказал.

— Нет, не живем, — признается Аомине. — Я думаю, что можно ночевать у него в выходные. А в будни мне слишком далеко ехать до учебы. Еще подумал, что надо тоже устроиться на какую-нибудь подработку. Ты ведь нашел себе работу?

— Да, — кивает Куроко, но, не вдаваясь в подробности, снова возвращается к изначальной теме:

— Так это только потому, что далеко до института? Знаешь, мне от Кагами-куна тоже почти час ехать.

— Не только, — честно признается Аомине. Они сидят в многолюдном кафе, одни. Кисе и Кагами сейчас бы только мешались. — Скажем… Я по-прежнему не уверен.

У Куроко не такие уж яркие эмоции, но Аомине по неуловимому движению бровей понимает, что тот злится.

— Ты же понимаешь, Аомине-кун, третьего раза не будет.

— Да нет, Тецу. Самое страшное, что будет. И третий, и четвертый… Тебе когда-нибудь становилось жутко от того, насколько тебя любят?

— Если это чувство взаимное, то ничего страшного, — пожимает плечами Куроко.

— Нет, как раз страшно… Страшно не оправдать, оступиться. А потом кажется, что ты сам себе хозяин, и чего ты вообще подстраиваться должен… Мне нужно время привыкнуть к этой мысли и не натворить глупостей, пытаясь от нее уйти. Я по-прежнему не могу себе представить, что буду жить с Кисе в одной квартире, но в то же время… Я хочу занять место рядом с ним, монополизировать его и помечать его, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что Кисе занят. Что им ничего не светит. Я иногда себе такую херню представляю, что прямо сюжет порно. Когда Кисе говорит, что у него на неделе кастинг, я…

— Ты смотришь слишком много порно, — вздыхает Куроко. — Кастинг — это просто кастинг.

— Что я, не понимаю, что ли, — ворчит Аомине, потирая лоб. — А все равно… В общем, я не столько хочу быть с Кисе, сколько не подпустить к нему никого больше.

— Наверное, это тоже не так уж плохо, — пожимает плечами Куроко, прислонившись к красной кожаной обивке диванчика. — Во всяком случае, это начало. Мне кажется, Кисе стал счастливее после того, как вы снова стали общаться.

— Да уж, — Аомине и сам улыбается. Кисе купил ему зубную щетку, синюю, сменил футон на более широкий, в его шкафчике с посудой стоит черно-красная чашка, которую он все время подсовывает Аомине. И в то же время в нем наблюдается некая настороженность зверька, который боится спугнуть добычу, и Аомине не понимает, бесит это его или радует. 

— В конце концов, я и сам не знаю, чего я буду хотеть. Пока мне нужен Кисе. Я довольно эгоистичен, чтобы не уступить себе в этом.

— Я бы сказал, что вы все усложняете, но… Наверное, вы и не можете просто, — комментирует Куроко, трубочкой вылавливая оставшуюся на стенках стаканчика пенку от молочного коктейля.

— А ты слушаешь и думаешь: «Как хорошо, что у нас все так просто».

— Ну да, — прямо сознается Куроко.

***

Дубликата ключей у Аомине нет, да он их и не принял бы. Иногда по выходным у Кисе съемки, и приходится встречаться поздним вечером в метро, чтобы пойти потом вместе домой. В такие дни от Кисе пахнет лаком и пудрой, как от девушки, он не такой энергичный, как всегда. Он не готовит ужин, приносит с собой в контейнерах на вынос из какого-то кафе около студии. Наверное, он предпочел бы сразу после работы с наступлением выходных ложиться спать, но он терпеливо ждет Аомине из душа, щелкая каналы телевизора, и сексом занимается так, будто и не уставал совсем. Но потом засыпает первым, лежа на животе, даже не одеваясь.

И именно тогда, когда Аомине становится мало совместных выходных, когда он сам начинает писать и звонить чаще, чем вечно занятой Кисе, тот заключает контракт на съемки в новом сериале, на этот раз историческом.

Тянет ли Аомине на девушек, да и вообще на другие связи в этот период нового начала их отношений? Пожалуй, что нет. С Кисе как-то по-другому, он отдается весь, он не пытается оставить себе хотя бы часть себя же, он относится к Аомине как к тому единственному, которому может себя доверить. Он никогда не отказывается от секса и не капризничает. Раза три, наверное, Аомине будил его утром, а то и вовсе посреди ночи, и Кисе, уставший и разомлевший со сна, обнимал его за шею и отвечал на ласку, раскрывался снова перед ним, впуская в себя. С Кисе секс был не просто физиологией, а актом, через который Аомине пытался остаться следами, пришить себя к Кисе так, что, если жизнь снова растащит их по углам — остались бы шрамы от этих швов. Он пропитывает собой Кисе, будто тот губка, и чем больше в Кисе остается частичек него, тем больше он его любит, тем роднее Кисе для него становится. И в то же время подкупает эта преданная, но осторожная любовь. Аомине всегда может сказать, что выходные проведет дома с родителями, или в общежитии, но не хочет. В его жизни слишком мало Кисе, с которым он раньше виделся раз в месяц в лучшем случае.

От новой роли и новой команды Кисе в восторге. Он сам говорит, что ощущает себя так, будто снимается в Голливуде, и искренне рад, что его пригласили. К тому же это напрямую связано с профилем его института и там, похоже, об этом знает весь поток курса до третьего включительно. Так как роль не романтическая, Аомине даже рад, что сейчас Кисе занят этим. В его квартире листы сценария, разложенные по сценам, энциклопедии и в закладках на ютубе документальные фильмы, но он ничего не смотрит и не делает по работе при Аомине, потому что когда тот на два дня в неделю появляется в квартире Кисе, все внимание уделяется ему. Сам Кисе смеется, что иногда и ему надо отдыхать. Но впрочем, после сессии наступают летние каникулы. Кисе не предлагает переехать к нему на два месяца, и Аомине держится, приезжая только на выходные. Может, и к лучшему: пока идут съемки, Кисе все равно до глубокого вечера там, на площадке. Надеется успеть отснять свою роль до начала занятий. Из-за того, что вниманием не обделяют и его, Аомине все равно не чувствует себя одиноко. Кисе заваливает его фотографиями с площадки, звонит ему и пишет в перерывах. И Аомине, которого это должно раздражать, доволен, потому что кто-то там на съемках видит, что Кисе влюблен и кому-то пишет без конца. Это значит, что можно не оставлять на светлой коже следов власти, предостережения.

Аомине все еще мечется и пытается сохранить себе часть свободы, остаться более-менее независимым. Когда его друзья по общежитию, такие же спортивные ребята, являются в середине недели снова с девушками, они пихают Аомине в бок и показывают на ту, у которой грудь такая, какую тот раньше только на фотографиях в журналах видел. Друзья знают, что у Аомине кто-то есть, но и он сам, и они полагают, что никто кроме них не узнает. А упускать такой шанс — глупо, и девушка остается на ночь в его комнате. И с той же непосредственностью на следующую ночь переходит в соседнюю, к парню, занимающемуся американским футболом.

Это происходит в среду, и до субботы масса времени, чтобы сбросить с себя следы измены.  
Кисе встречает его уже дома, сонный и растрепанный. Говорит, что они снимали что-то эпическое, для самого Аомине являющееся просто набором слов: «Битва при…» — и то ли имя исторического деятеля, то ли название какой-то деревушки. Но Кисе воодушевлен.

— Я до середины ночи заснуть не мог, — рассказывает он, пока пьет кофе без сливок, морщась от его горьковатого вкуса. — Это так здорово, я впервые задумался о том, что если бы и дальше были такие интересные фильмы, я остался бы в кино. Жаль, я не умею драться: мог бы стать японским Джеки Чаном, и сниматься в интересных фильмах. Но все, что предлагают мне, — школьные комедии. Или сопливые драмы. Я не для великих ролей.

— Разве тебе не все равно? Это же, вроде, только способ заработать на учебу, — напоминает ревниво Аомине. Он не хочет, чтобы Кисе становился звездой. Он боится, что у популярного и всеми любимого актера Кисе испортится характер. А еще сильнее, что ему больше не нужен будет Аомине.

— Ну, я хотел бы делать свою работу с удовольствием, — отзывается Кисе, прикрывая глаза так, будто еще спит. Аомине любуется им минуту-другую, и вдруг сам для себя неожиданно спрашивает:

— Сколько девушек было у тебя после меня?

— Четыре, — почти не задумавшись, отвечает Кисе.

— А отношения? — настаивает Аомине.

— С четверыми.

— А если считать и тех, с кем был просто секс?

— Шестеро, — уже не так бодро отзывается Кисе и только теперь открывает глаза. — Может, что-нибудь приготовить? Ты ведь никуда не хочешь? Посидим дома?

— Не хочешь узнать, сколько было у меня? — игнорируя вопросы, продолжает Аомине.

— Боже упаси, — смеется Кисе. — Как насчет парней? Были?

Аомине неопределенно пожимает плечами, вслух признается:

— Нет.

Кисе он про парней не спрашивает, потому что это внезапно оказывается слишком для него — знать о том, что кто-то кроме него мог трахать Кисе. И в то же время понимает, почему Кисе не спрашивает про девушек.

На улице настоящее пекло, а в квартире Кисе прохладно, работает кондиционер, и идти никуда не хочется.

— Может, в спальню? — предлагает Аомине, чуть отклонившись и сев более соблазнительно, как бы приглашая Кисе к себе на колени.

— Я засну, — смеется Кисе.

— Со мной не заснешь.

— Ну да. Но потом я засну.

— А потом спи, — разрешает Аомине. — Я включу телек или в приставку поиграю. К обеду только просыпайся.

— И как ты живешь в своем общежитии, не умея готовить? — уже поднимаясь из-за стола, поддевает Кисе.

— Покупаю готовое, — говорит Аомине, будто это само собой разумеется.

Футон даже не надо раскладывать: он до сих пор не убран.

Все идет как обычно — Кисе спит еще полтора часа, пока Аомине смотрит телевизор, потом поднимается и уходит в душ, уже после него перейдя на кухню. И что-то не так, Аомине чувствует это интуитивно. Когда к чему-то привыкаешь, любая изменившаяся мелочь заставляет насторожиться. Кисе, который еще с утра был расслабленным и счастливым, в ванную уходит молча. Не спрашивает Аомине, что тот будет на обед, перед тем, как начать готовить. Но, когда Аомине сам заглядывает на кухню спросить, что Кисе готовит, он указывает на парящую рисоварку и улыбается:

— Ничего особенного. Рис, овощи, рыба. Ты сильно проголодался?

В этом тоже есть что-то от прежнего Кисе, и Аомине расслабляется, хотя непонятное, непривычное чувство беды все еще гложет его. Может, что-то случилось у Кисе на площадке? Он ведь не стал бы ему изменять?

Так проходит суббота, и все же что-то неуловимое — не так. В таких же мелочах, как не спросить, что приготовить, или не коснуться Аомине после пробуждения хотя бы кончиками пальцев, прежде чем идти в ванную.

Зудящее чувство случившейся беды не дает Аомине покоя, и к вечеру, когда в квартире темнеет, но еще не настолько, чтобы включить свет, он ловит Кисе за запястье. Тот отводит взгляд на мгновение, прежде чем снова посмотреть в глаза. Еще один снова тревожный звоночек, заставивший Аомине решиться спросить:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Кисе улыбается. Так, что не проживи Аомине с ним эти три месяца, он бы поверил, что ему показалось: ну в самом деле что могло случиться?

— Сталкер? Кто-то на работе приставал? — предполагает Аомине. Его не покидает ощущение, что дело не в этом, дело как раз в его измене, но Аомине кажется, что он слишком зациклен на случившемся, боится разоблачения, и потому он принимает это чувство за паранойю. Кисе смеется:

— Господи, Аомине-чи, со мной по пять раз на дню флиртуют, это не повод переживать.

— Значит, все-таки случилось?

— Я не уверен, — Кисе садится напротив, второй свободной рукой накрывает ладонь Аомине на его запястье. — Это ты мне скажи, случилось ли что-то… приставал ли к тебе кто?

Реакция рефлекторная, Аомине даже не отводит глаза, он пытается отвести и вовремя спохватывается, смотрит прямо, когда врет:

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, не случилось и не случилось, — Кисе отворачивается, и прикосновение уже не такое нежное, и это снова знак того, что ложь распознана.

— Эй, — пытаясь исправить ситуацию, зовет Аомине.

— Да нет, правда, все в порядке. Просто плохо спал на этой неделе. А ты пришел и так спокойно стало, — Кисе вроде и говорит о хорошем, но смотрит куда-то под холодильник, и рука его в руке Аомине едва держится, скорее вынужденно, чем осознанно идет на контакт.  
И все же что-то меняется. Как белой тюлью покрывает их, вроде они ведут себя как обычно, а все равно что-то не так. Некий призрак между ними, и это не может быть призраком той девушки, потому что там была физиология. Простой интерес и собственное превосходство. Он не думал, что это будет тем самым тайным, что так скоро выплывет наружу. И Аомине дает себе зарок не проговориться, отпираться до последнего.

К ночи Кисе приходит в себя, и белый саван покидает их, хотя у Аомине остается ощущение, что тот затолкался в щели под плинтусом, спрятался в углах комнаты.

— Я думаю, летом можно будет куда-нибудь съездить, — предлагает Кисе, застегивая пуговицы пижамы. Свет в комнате снова только от включенного телевизора. Будто полумрак обнажает все чувства, которые, напротив, должен скрывать. На часах второй час ночи, и обычно Кисе в это время уже старается хотя бы лечь, но сейчас он бодрый, возможно потому, что поспал днем. — Не слишком далеко. Я бы оплатил билеты. Что думаешь?

— Что не стоит обращаться со мной как с бабой и оплачивать мои билеты, — прямо отвечает сидящий у стены Аомине. — Скажи куда и сколько это будет стоить, и я постараюсь достать денег. 

Кисе стоит спиной к нему, вроде бы смотрит матч по телевизору, но, так же не оборачиваясь, спрашивает:

— Значит, через год мы еще будем вместе? Все будет так же?

Аомине не задумывался об этом. Он и про поездку говорит как-то абстрактно, не начиная строить серьезных планов и прикидывать, сможет ли правда ехать куда-то с Кисе. Столько всего изменится за год. Они могут и расстаться за это время. Но Аомине живет тем, что есть сейчас, а сейчас они вместе и могут загадывать о том, как приятно было бы путешествовать вдвоем.

— У меня тренировочный лагерь через три недели. Поступил бы к нам — поехали бы вместе, — без упрека или насмешки говорит Аомине.

— Это все совершенно другое, — Кисе тянется так, что касается потолка кончиками пальцев, как специально показывает полоску светлой кожи между резинкой штанов и пижамной рубашкой, но вместо возбуждения Аомине чувствует ленивое и сытое: «Мой». Словно Кисе — лакомство, которое он доест позже. Просто осознание того, что Кисе — его, приносит ему удовлетворение.

И именно в этот момент сознание его озаряется догадкой — две недели его не будет. Что, если в эту квартиру придет кто-то другой? Что, если Кисе не чувствует его измену, а стыдится чего-то, что сделал или хотел сделать?

Хотя все чаще Аомине кажется, что у Кисе просто не найдется времени для измены. Как-то они умудряются уживаться — ленивый и сонный Аомине и веселый, подвижный Кисе.

***

Кисе кажется, что две недели без Аомине — это не страшно. С его графиком время летит быстро, дни сливаются в недели и среди них звоночками, как на стойке регистрации, отмечаются выходные. Но нет, с его отъездом Кисе вспоминает, что такое ломка по человеку, будто они опять расстались.

Нужно прожить с человеком несколько лет, чтобы чувствовать его так, как Кисе ощущает Аомине. Он догадывался об измене еще до того, как увидел Аомине в выходные. Что-то ближе к ночи сжимало сердце настолько, что Кисе боялся, не случилось ли чего действительно плохого с Аомине или родными. А догадался в чем дело тоже по неким неуловимым признакам, которые раньше бы не заметил. И в догадках своих Кисе казалось, что он может разглядеть и причины этой измены, и того, что с тем человеком этого не повторится. Ему хотелось начать разговор, спросить у Аомине, как бы отреагировал на измену он, дать ему почувствовать хоть немного своей боли. А потом часть Кисе встала на сторону Аомине и подсказала, что лучше ничего не знать. Догадка есть догадка, может быть, это паранойя, а сердце сжимало с переутомления и недосыпа. И Кисе малодушно согласился, что лучше догадываться и не знать, чем узнать точно и снова ввязаться в скандал, довести до разрыва. 

Проблемы по сути не было: Аомине не уходил от него к той женщине (а Кисе был уверен, что это была женщина), не менял своего отношения к нему, к тому же Кисе заранее знал, что подобное будет иногда случаться. Это было одной из причин, почему он не хотел начинать этих отношений, и одно из тех последствий, с которыми он теперь должен был смириться, но все же Кисе не ждал измены так быстро. И мысленно пытался принять и свободолюбивый характер Аомине, и то, что есть некоторые чисто физические аспекты, которых он не сможет удовлетворить по причине банальных анатомических различий женского и мужского тела.  
Что было странно, так то, что Аомине, став причиной раны, был и ее лекарством, обезболивающим. Его присутствие успокаивало, он все еще любовался Кисе, все еще любил его, и даже думая о том, что подозрения его верны, Кисе прощал большую часть вины за его присутствие и эти взгляды.

Но, стоило Аомине уйти в свое общежитие, а потом и вовсе уехать в лагерь без возможности выйти в интернет и даже без телефона, и рана в Кисе стала шириться и углубляться, как река с песчаными берегами во время дождя. Кисе понимал, что в лагере, где только тренеры и изнуренные физическими нагрузками парни, повторения измены случиться не может, да и не чувствовал своим шестым чувством беды. И все же не находил себе места, забываясь в работе, а не наслаждаясь ею.

Их будто соединяла прочная незримая леска, на другом конце которой вибрировала душа Аомине, его чувство. Человек, попытавшийся оборвать эту леску, из благих побуждений или нет, скорее руки об нее изрежет, чем сможет нарушить эту связь.  
Настоящим испытанием становится пустая квартира на выходные. Казалось бы, всего три месяца отношениям, поначалу сопротивлялся, сомневался, не хотел снова начинать, а теперь кажется, что они были вместе всегда. И что только так правильно.

Тренировочный лагерь заканчивается в пятницу, Кисе за день отправляет всего штук пять смс   
с похожим текстом: «Ты уже приехал?», «Напиши мне, как приедешь», «Ты потом сразу в общежитие или ко мне заедешь?». Аомине все их игнорирует, и это несколько расстраивает. Вечером, в девятом часу, уставший Кисе плетется домой, когда его внимание привлекает звук ударов баскетбольного мяча об асфальт, да и дриблинг кажется ему знакомым, но он до конца не верит в то, что так бывает.

Из шеи Аомине тоже растет некая прозрачная ниточка, и не «шестым чувством», а ею, он чувствует, что Кисе рядом. Хватает мяч и оборачивается, чтобы столкнуться взглядом, между ними только металлические сетки ограждения.

— Я вернулся, — кивает Аомине. Его тон и вид впервые дают Кисе понять — он мог не вернуться. Что-то там он для себя очень важное решал в тренировочном лагере, в одиночестве и в отрыве от привычной обстановки. Аомине выглядит так, будто отсутствовал не две недели, а два года, и провел их не в тренировочном лагере, а на Аляске.

— С возвращением, — еще ошарашенный, произносит Кисе, лезет в карман за телефоном, но экран пуст.

— А, — выдыхает Аомине, достает свой с погасшим экраном, — мой сел. Я не заходил в общежитие, чтобы зарядить. И не знал, когда ты будешь дома.

— Ну… я почти дома. Хочешь поиграть?

— Разве ты не устал сегодня? — закрутив мяч на пальце, демонстрируя собственное превосходство, спрашивает Аомине, и Кисе перепрыгивает через забор, одарив его такой же самоуверенной улыбкой в ответ:

— Увидел тебя, и усталость как рукой сняло.

***

Ноябрьские холода находят лазейку в Аомине, забираются ему в душу, остужают пыл. Кисе начинает раздражать своей энергией, жизнерадостностью и желанием всем понравиться. Ему по-прежнему пишет толпа девчонок, подписанных на его твиттер, и Кисе со всеми ведет себя так, будто говорит: «У тебя есть шанс». И в то же время он — актер, агентство может отказаться от него, если он даст понять, что у него есть парень. Дело не только в ориентации, Кисе говорил, что часто актерам запрещены любые отношения, чтобы фанаты думали, что кумир принадлежит им. Кисе с извиняющейся улыбкой прибавлял, что это только до последнего курса института, но его все больше затягивало в мир кино. Фильм, в котором он снимался летом, получился и в самом деле шикарным, с боями и спецэффектами, Кисе играл в нем иностранца-полукровку, почти злодея. Кисе не просто доволен фильмом и сыгранной ролью, он гордится собой. К тому же у него появляется больше выбора, и в октябре, позволив себе всего месяц отдыха после съемок, Кисе радостно рассказывает, что следующим будет не фильм. Он подписал контракт на участие в спектакле по одному из спортивных аниме, посвященных баскетболу. Будто роль школьного принца не для Кисе, потому что слишком близка к его реальности, а баскетболист — что-то новое. Но Кисе просто скучает по любимому спорту, а площадка спектакля — не матч против Акаши с его монстрами из Ракузана, она не травмирует. К тому же, он часто помогает другим актерам с какими-то трюками и консультирует режиссера в том, что возможно будет сделать на сцене из финтов.  
Словом, кажется, что ноябрьский холод касается и Кисе, он уделяет меньше внимания, он в наушниках учит текст, пока Аомине смотрит вечерами фильмы по телевизору, и даже на площадке не играет, а в основном показывает Аомине, как обыгрывает финт он или его партнер по сцене. В такие моменты Аомине все чаще хочется швырнуть ему мяч в лицо, разбить нос, а потом извиняться, говорить, что не специально, и даже прикладывать лед к переносице. Но Кисе не глупый, он поймет, насколько случайно это было.

В начале декабря Аомине впервые заявляет, что хочет провести выходные с родителями. И Кисе, наверняка зная, что это просто повод отдохнуть от него, с улыбкой соглашается, сказав что-то вроде избитого: «Конечно, родители — это очень важно». Аомине почти ненавидит его в этот момент, потому что ожидал другого. Что Кисе расстроится, попытается сделать вид, что все в порядке, но на самом деле все равно будет ощущение, что простым сообщением о том, что в следующие выходные Аомине не придет, его оскорбили.  
Аомине как-то незаметно привык к общежитию, к новой учебе, видеть Кагами в институте почти каждый день и ночевать у Кисе в выходные. Он мог бы отказаться от всего этого так же незаметно — снова переехать к родителям, бросить учебу, но то, что в пятницу он едет к себе домой, вызывает в нем некий диссонанс, тем более непонятный потому, что он и сам хотел отдохнуть. Пожалуй, именно так выглядят вредные привычки, от которых пытаешься избавиться. Кисе — его вредная и очень приятная привычка, от которой глупо отказываться, пока она не мешает. И «отдых» превращается в вечер в скайпе, с перепиской вроде: «Что делаешь?» и «Да, у нас тоже тунец на ужин». Будто боится, что Кисе выдворил его из квартиры, чтобы привести туда кого-то другого.

Из-за всего этого Аомине к началу недели не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. В его выходных чего-то не хватало. Не только секса, но и просто присутствия Кисе. Тот — большая теплая батарейка, от которой можно подзаряжаться силами на всю неделю. Но к концу рабочей недели снова надо возвращаться к нему для новой подзарядки.

А вот Кисе в пятницу встречает его такой широкой улыбкой, будто всю неделю развлекался и правда отдохнул от Аомине. Это оскорбляет, и тот замыкается, жалея о том, что поддался своей слабости.

— Смотрю, ты не особо скучал, — прямо утверждает Аомине вечером, наблюдая за тем, как Кисе ждет закипающий чайник на кухне вместо того, чтобы посидеть с Аомине в спальне. Но тот улыбается — не обиженно, как-то даже хитро, и Аомине начинает казаться, что по глупости своей он чего-то не заметил.

— А Дайки-чи скучал, — констатирует Кисе, и слова сказанные в этой интонации ложатся на душу мягкой пеной, затушив разгорающуюся там злобу. — Мне было грустно без тебя, но тебе надо было побыть одному. И ты, кажется, что-то понял, пока был у родителей… Наверное, стоит почаще оставлять тебя в покое.

Аомине осознает, что и правда ревновал, снова хотел себе внимания. Настолько, что сердился даже от того, что пару минут в ожидании чайника в их общих выходных Кисе будет сидеть на кухне за стеной, а не рядом с ним.

— Ты специально отпустил меня, — догадывается Аомине, и Кисе кивает, выключает чайник, разливает кипяток по чашкам.

— Я подумал, что тебе это нужно. Ты стал от меня часто отмахиваться. Да и вообще воспринимать как должное.

 

***

Новогодние праздники они проводят уже вместе, и это их первое Рождество вместе. Аомине говорит родителям, что у него планы, обещает заглянуть в праздники их поздравить, и Кисе грозится проследить за этим, на один день выгнать его из квартиры и не пускать обратно, пока он не съездит домой.

Все идет настолько приторно хорошо, что даже Аомине расслабляется. Да, это именно такие праздники, каких он хотел. Квартирка небольшая, и подарок для себя он находит еще до праздников под ванной, испортив себе весь сюрприз. Но это, как и то, что Кисе пытается готовить рождественский торт сам, едва не спалив при этом квартиру, еще ничего, веселая история на будущее, особенно в сравнении с тем, что происходит в канун праздников.

У Аомине на экране телефона при получении смс обычно отражается начало текста и от кого оно получено. Самого звоночка Аомине, будучи в душе, не слышит, но чувствует, что случилось что-то непоправимое, когда выходит из ванной в комнату и видит неожиданно серьезного Кисе, сидящего рядом с его телефоном, как сторожевой пес.

Стараясь делать вид, что ни о чем не догадался, Аомине подхватывает телефон, и Кисе ему не мешает, только наблюдает внимательно. Сообщение не прочитано, но его начала, высвеченного на экране, хватит, чтобы пусть не понять до конца, но заподозрить. А самое мерзкое, что это даже не та июльская девушка с грудью четвертого размера. Эта тоже учится в их институте и, по сути, у них с Аомине был только минет в раздевалке. Но был он всего полторы недели назад, и, судя по сообщению, она настроена на продолжение.

Кисе все еще смотрит внимательно, но молчит. Он становится будто бы опасным, его присутствие жжет, вызывает неоправданную агрессию на него же, за эту реакцию и за то, что вообще увидел. Аомине выбирает для начала попытку отрицать все:

— Она меня преследует. У нас с ней еще до тебя было… Несерьезно.

Кисе оживает, он падает спиной на футон, судя по звуку больно ударившись, ведь матрас на полу все-таки не кровать, прикрывает лицо руками, но не плачет. Прячется, чтобы переварить эту ложь и заставить себя поверить в нее. Аомине ждет, чтобы не спугнуть это равновесие, и в то же время садится рядом. Кисе, почувствовав его так близко, переворачивается, валит Аомине на пол, перехватив ворот его футболки, садится верхом, но по-прежнему молчит. Даже агрессия пропадает из его действий, он снова в состоянии покоя между двумя выборами.

— Ты что, мне не веришь? — выглядя как можно более оскорбленным, спрашивает Аомине, но и это не помогает, зато Кисе начинает говорить — глухо и едва слышно:

— Однажды ты поймешь, каково это.

— Ты собрался мне изменять? — Аомине пытается оторвать руки Кисе от горловины футболки, всем своим видом он показывает, что, если Кисе только задумается о такой возможности — он снова останется один в этой квартире, и Аомине сюда больше не придет. И поводов общаться у них не будет.

— Я ничего не собирался, — так же глухо отвечает Кисе. Он не идет на попятную, он и в самом деле не собирался. — Мне казалось, что я готов к этому, что я могу принять тебя таким.

— А в итоге? — спрашивает Аомине и ненавидит себя за проскользнувшую в голосе надежду. Кисе отпускает его ворот, отодвигается, слезает с него, снова устроившись на матрасе.

— А в итоге… Мне нужно время, чтобы это переварить. И мне нужен ты.

Аомине осмеливается приподняться, подползти ближе, провести ладонями по ногам Кисе к бедрам, положить руки на его бока, и только теперь замечает, что Кисе немного трясет, хотя в квартире тепло.

— Если я скажу, что это больше не повторится? — внезапно даже для себя предлагает Аомине, заглядывая в лицо Кисе снизу вверх.

— И соврешь, — констатирует Кисе, болезненно поморщившись.

— Тогда почему ты собрался меня прощать?

Кисе молчит, и сейчас эта тишина звучит хуже любых ругательств. Аомине хочется встряхнуть его и попросить не запираться в себе, быть с ним, говорить с ним, ругаться и кидать в него чашками, но не молчать.

— Потому что… Я пробовал жить без тебя. И больше не хочу. Измена — это больно, но без тебя еще больнее. Я слабохарактерный?

— Как будто я смогу ответить, что да, — вздыхает Аомине и, совсем обнаглев, кладет голову на грудь Кисе, так, что может слышать стук его сердца.

Но что-то меняется снова, на этот раз к худшему. Кисе все такой же жизнерадостный, такой же бодрый, однако стоит ему остаться одному, в ванной или хотя бы соседней комнате, и придя к нему Аомине успевает заметить нечто, как в кошмаре. Тот самый запрятавшийся по углам белый саван вокруг Кисе. Улыбка возвращается на его лицо и белый саван снова прячется под стол, под плинтус, под холодильник. Но впечатление того, что Кисе лишь играет себя прежнего, остается.

В конце праздников, когда Кисе провожает Аомине в его общежитие, что-то тоскливое снова проскальзывает в нем. Словно он боится оставаться в квартире наедине с этим саваном. И Аомине становится страшно, будто он смотрит фильм по книгам Кинга, понимая, что стоит ему уйти, и Кисе он больше не увидит. Тоска замурует его и задушит, а причина этой тоски — он же, Аомине.

Но, конечно, через неделю Кисе на месте, снова играет прежнего себя. И, как бы Аомине ни было тошно от этой игры, он благодарен за нее. Ему совсем не хочется разбираться с болью Кисе, которую сам же причинил. Несмотря на любовь к Кисе, ему проще было бы уйти и в общежитии дождаться, когда тот переболеет.

Не только в этих фантомных ощущениях что-то меняется. Кажется, что Кисе уже не так предан, не только потому, что он стал уделять меньше внимания Аомине. Теперь Кисе ложится спать отдельно, когда хочет, и больше не позволяет будить его ради секса. Он делает уже не так много уступок Аомине, не готов жертвовать всем ради него. Будто Кисе обиделся и переосмыслил, а потом пришел к выводу, что Аомине не ценил его преданности, раз так за нее отплатил.

Вместо того чтобы испытывать стыд и желание загладить вину, Аомине бесит сложившаяся ситуация. Он все чаще затевает ссоры, обычно несправедливые, потому что Кисе, мнящий себя мучеником, даже если не показывает этого, выводит его из себя любой мелочью: подгоревшими овощами или пересушенной рыбой на завтрак, тем, что еще не ложится, когда Аомине пытается заснуть.

А потом у Кисе появляется кто-то из участников спектакля. Не любовник, нет. Скорее кто-то, к кому такое же трепетное отношение, как когда-то было к Куроко в Тейко. Аомине видит в этом желание отомстить, упоминание этого человека всегда вызывает перепалку. А когда Кисе говорит, что подписал контракт на фильм, в котором играет и этот актер — черт возьми, парень, даже не баба — Аомине уходит, забрав вещи. А ведь это вечер субботы.

Кисе звонит, но он не берет трубку, не читает смс, а к вечеру воскресенья Кисе, что у него есть гордость, и перестает атаковать его телефон. И не приезжает поговорить. Причина выясняется в понедельник, когда Куроко встречает у ворот не Кагами, а его, Аомине. И уже зная, о чем они будут говорить, Аомине соглашается и идет с ним в кафе. По дороге он сочиняет себе оправдательную речь. Обязательно сказать о том, что Куроко в этом ничего не понимает, что раз у него с Кагами отношения идеальные, то незачем делать такими отношения всех вокруг, а с Кисе он разберется сам, когда остынет. И когда тот перестанет общаться с этим своим… как его там… Макунуочи.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сам создаешь себе проблемы, — начинает Куроко в кафе, даже не заглянув в меню. Аомине прикрывается им, как щитом, читает так внимательно, будто они в ресторане экзотической кухни.

— У меня нет проблем, — бросает он, перелистнув страницу.

— Кисе-кун не такой, как ты. И ты это знаешь.

— Это какой же я? — Аомине повышает голос, швырнув меню об стол. — И если я такой, то нахрена я ему вообще? Пусть валит к своему этому…

— Аомине-кун, тише, — просит Куроко, приподняв руку ладонью к нему. — Почему ты нервничаешь?

— Потому что пришел ты, а не Кисе.

— Я посоветовал ему пока не соваться. И правильно сделал. Остынь. Кисе тебя несколько лет ждал. Он выбрал тебя. Это так просто никуда не деть. Все остальное — это другое. Я понимаю. Я не знаю, что делал бы, не встреть я Кагами или если бы наши чувства не были взаимны. Но ты тот человек, которому проще разрушать, чем строить, и если что-то получается не так хорошо, если что-то ломается, требует чуть больше усилий — ты начинаешь беситься и готов снова все ломать. Нельзя так. Заново созданное оно уже не будет тем же, оно все равно будет построенным на руинах.

— Тебя Кисе подослал? — морщась, спрашивает Аомине, и Куроко только кивает. — Пусть сам приходит. Нечего впутывать в это других.

Аомине знает, что Кисе не придет. У него учеба и плотный график репетиций, и в последнее время он не так хорошо расположен к Аомине, чтобы ради него чем-то жертвовать.  
Но в среду у общежития его ждет Кисе с баскетбольным мячом под мышкой.

— Это что? — спрашивает Аомине, скрестив руки на груди. Кисе кидает мяч ему, но тот ударяется о плечо и падает, будто поймать — значит простить.

— Ты звал меня, — с улыбкой пожав плечами, объясняет Кисе.

— Тецу сказал?

— Он сказал только, что ты еще сердишься. Но я слышал, как ты зовешь меня. Не вслух. Такое… зудящее чувство. Я себе места от него не находил, так что глупо теперь делать вид, что ты мне не рад.

— А похоже, что я радуюсь? — грубо продолжает Аомине, но уже чувствует, что проиграл. Кисе поднимает мяч, вертит в руках, задумчиво глядя вдаль, произносит:

— У вас же спортивный институт. Наверняка у общежития есть спортзал.

— Тебя туда не пустят, — возражает Аомине, и немного подумав прибавляет: — Но недалеко есть стритбольная площадка…

*** 

В общежитие они шумно вваливаются уже в начале одиннадцатого, попутно пытаясь переспорить друг друга.

— Это Кисе, он сегодня спит тут, — объявляет Аомине, будто пьяный. Сосед его, сидящий над конспектами пропущенных лекций, лишь ворчит: «Не в моей кровати только».  
— Да говно вопрос, — фыркает Аомине. — Я сплю внизу. Ванная и туалет налево. Спать можешь в трусах, тут стесняться некого.

К самой ночи в комнате гасят свет, сосед уходит с лекциями на кухню, а Аомине с Кисе забираются под одеяло на нижнем ярусе кровати.

— Сто лет не ночевал в кровати, — все еще бодро заявляет Кисе и, пользуясь тем, что в комнате они одни, прижимается теснее, утыкается в шею Аомине.

— Эй, руки по швам, — командует Аомине. — Я тут живу, к тому же не один.  
— Жил бы я с соседом в общаге, ты бы и к нему ревновал, — замечает Кисе и опускает руки ниже, на грудь. — А мне стоит ревновать?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, быстро отвечает Аомине. Он хочет, чтобы руки опустились ниже, и в то же время понимает, что должен остановить Кисе. Тот касается губами шеи у самой линии роста волос, делает порывистое движение прижаться сильнее.

— А к кому надо? — руки скользят по бедрам, предугадав желания, забираются под резинку пижамных штанов.

— Ни к кому не надо, — в подушку выдыхает Аомине и совсем беззлобно: — Сука. Сейчас же Ямато вернется на самом главном.

— Сделаем вид, что спали, — невинно предлагает Кисе, опалив своим дыханием шею. Нет больше никакой ссоры, никакой ревности. Шестеренки снова движутся, и мир снова на своих местах.

***

Аомине выбирает Окинаву — не слишком далеко, не сказать, чтобы дорого. Чтобы поехать туда, ему приходится найти подработку — он устраивается инструктором по зарядке в соседний парк. Работа всего час в день, хотя вставать и приходится ни свет ни заря, но душу греет мысль о том, что на Золотую Неделю они смогут отправиться в путешествие. Уже будучи уверенным в том, что денег ему хватит и с подработки он не сбежит, Аомине начинает разговор об этом с Кисе, но тот замирает над рисоваркой и смотрит внутрь так, будто там все сгорело.

— Дайки, — начинает Кисе, не оборачиваясь, рису же продолжает говорить: — У нас не будет перерыва в съемках. Точнее, режиссер задумал что-то, чтобы было похоже на Золотую Неделю, но мы продолжаем снимать.

Аомине был готов и к этому, потому не сильно огорчается. Тогда к лету скопится больше денег.

— Когда у вас заканчиваются съемки? Выделишь мне летом хоть недельку? — предлагает Аомине, и Кисе наконец захлопывает рисоварку, оборачивается к нему с извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Конечно. Как раз к середине лета управимся. Ты уверен, что Окинава не слишком дорого?

— Уверен, тем более до лета, — соглашается Аомине.

А потом происходит катастрофа, которой казалось бы удалось избежать. Потому что успокоившийся и радостный Кисе рассказывает, что несколько эпизодов фильма будут сниматься в Париже, и так как Кисе в них участвует, именно туда он и летит на каникулы. В компании с Макунуочи, вместо того, чтобы отправляться на Окинаву с Аомине. При этом Кисе рад настолько, что даже не понимает, что так расстраивает Аомине и почему он, в своем эгоизме, не может за него порадоваться.

Окончательно разозленный Аомине снова возвращается в общежитие. А так как поезда уже не ходят, он тратит заработанные деньги на такси, увольняется с работы и остальные просто пропивает. Он игнорирует звонки, смс Кисе и этим словно наказывает его, хотя тот и приходит снова: и посреди недели, и в выходные. Аомине непреклонен. Он не собирается разрывать их отношения, но испытывает Кисе на прочность, заранее зная, что тот выдержит.  
И тогда, особенно в выходные, Аомине в полной мере понимает слова Кисе о том, что в прошлый их разрыв Аомине звал его. Теперь сам Аомине чувствует себя неспокойно, не находит себе места. Погибающим кораблем посреди океана Кисе подает ему ментальные сигналы СОС, и игнорировать их сложнее, чем звонки и смс.

Но наступает Золотая Неделя, ассоциирующаяся теперь у Аомине только с сильной обидой.  
Вечером, в доме родителей, за ужином включен телевизор — отец смотрит выпуск новостей. Аомине кажется, что все как всегда, в мире происходит куча херни, которая его интересует меньше стейка на ужин.

До тех пор, пока не объявляют о том, что где-то рядом с Францией упал самолет.

Мир выцветает, глохнет. Все, что в нем есть, рассыпается песком, и весь этот песок попадает Аомине в ноздри, в глаза, в горло и с дыханием переходит в кровоток, наждачкой проходится по сердцу. Аомине хватает телефон и, не отвечая на взволнованные вопросы матери, убегает в комнату, набирая номер Кисе. Абонента нет в сети. Телефона нет в сети. Ничего больше нет, и Аомине, прислонившись к двери спиной, съезжает на пол, закрыв голову руками.  
В мире ежедневно летают сотни самолетов. Во Францию в том числе. Это не мог быть самолет Кисе, потому что… Потому что Аомине еще чувствует его. Там, на другой стороне лески, что идет из него, дышит Кисе, который еще вернется. И в сравнении с этой мыслью, надеждой, ожиданием все кажется несущественным. Аомине будто заново учится дышать, пишет смс и снова звонит, но опять натыкается на женский голос, который обнадеживает его — телефон выключен, а не разбился. И хозяин его не разбился и перезвонит. Будет, кому перезванивать.

Аомине находится на грани полусна ночью, состояние более близкое к опьянению. В темноте ему кажется, что на кровати рядом вместо одеяла лежит Кисе. Только этот Кисе холодный, не дышит. Он похож на восковую куклу своей светлой кожей, по ней стекают капельки воды, хотя никто и не говорил, что самолет упал в океан, но Аомине не хочется думать о том, что Кисе разорвало в воздухе. Как должно быть страшно ему было, когда самолет стал терять высоту, сорвался вниз. О чем он думал тогда? Наверняка же о нем, об Аомине. А его не было рядом, чтобы успокоить, чтобы просто в такой жуткий момент стать его опорой.

Видение рассеивается, стоит Аомине протянуть руку. Он знает, что Кисе жив, но не может представить его живым, и каждые пятнадцать минут открывает телефон, набирает номер и сбрасывает, стоит услышать перезвон, означающий, что телефон выключен.

В пятом часу утра, когда на улице еще темно, Аомине понимает, что нет уже даже состояния полубреда, и он просто лежит с закрытыми глазами. Нужно отвлечься, и он включает компьютер, решив, что лучший вариант — это фильм. А еще лучше порно. В конце концов, пока официально ничего не объявили — никто еще и не умер.

Пищит о пришедших сообщениях запустившийся скайп, но Аомине, совершенно не в духе сейчас с кем-то переписываться, разворачивает его выключить.

И тогда случается чудо, подобное библейскому воскрешению Лазаря — значок с именем Кисе горит зеленым, он в сети. Все еще принимая его за призрака, зная, что не поверит в его реальность, пока не услышит голос, Аомине нажимает вызов. И отсчитывает долгие несколько минут, в которые звонок уходит в пустоту.

А затем — фейерверком, взрывом в этом мире тишины — голос Кисе:

— Дайки-чи?

— Мудила, — выдыхает беззлобно Аомине, сразу после этого Кисе скидывает вызов, и приходится звонить снова.

— У тебя телефон выключен, — вроде и не оправдываясь, скорее обвиняя, говорит Аомине.

— Что-то случилось? — начинает понимать Кисе. — Я немного занят, но… Что такое? Ты же вроде как злился на меня и…

— Ты, блин, совсем рехнулся телефон отключать?

— Да я в Париже! Роуминг и все такое. Если я тут буду звонить и писать, то мне никаких денег не хватит. У меня местная сим-карта. Поэтому я и включил скайп.

— А новости ты не смотришь совсем?

— Мне некогда, — уже понимая, что случилось что-то плохое, Кисе относится к разговору внимательнее.

— У вас там где-то самолет разбился. Я подумал… Я не знал, когда и на чем ты летишь…

— А? Да? Поэтому ты?.. — растерянно начинает Кисе. — А, я же телефон выключил! Позвони моим родителям, пожалуйста! Вдруг они тоже что-то там себе придумали!

— А они не знают, когда ты летишь?

— А я не знаю, когда самолет разбился. Должно быть, довольно жутко тебе было… Давно ты узнал?

— Вчера.

— Да… — задумчиво повторяет Кисе. Он не говорит о том, что «Подумаешь, всего один вечер дергался». — Это карма.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно отзывается Аомине. — Когда вернешься?

— Через пять дней.

— Каким рейсом?

— Погоди, я сейчас посмотрю, — отвечает Кисе, и уже куда-то в сторону: «Да, я скоро подойду». Конечно, он занят, у него всего неделя на съемки, но все же Аомине говорит с ним впервые за столько дней, забыв про все обиды. К тому же спрашивает, когда Кисе вернется. Аомине, который его даже у работы перехватить не может, собирается ехать, до которого добираться долго и дорого.

***

Аомине встречает его в темных очках, но ведет себя как друг. Ему уже не нужно доказывать кому-то, что Кисе — его: это и так ясно по сияющим глазам, по тому, как он направляется к Аомине, едва не сбив кого-то своим чемоданом и, наскоро извинившись, движется дальше.

— За такси платишь ты, — сразу припечатывает Аомине, прибавив к этому улыбку превосходства.

— Я тебе могу и такси сюда оплатить, — предлагает Кисе. Он спешит к выходу, к машинам. Туда, где они смогут оказаться наедине.

— Обойдусь, — фыркает Аомине. Кисе даже не попрощался со съемочной группой. Для него, такого общительного, это странно.

Единственное, что позволяет себе в такси Кисе — это мизинцем зацепить мизинец Аомине, переплетя их.

— Прямо и не поверишь, что ты из Франции, — усмехнувшись, комментирует Аомине. — Разве это не страна свободной любви?

— Разве ты не игнорировал меня больше двух недель до этого, — парирует Кисе, но ближе не придвигается. А Аомине хочется его так, будто они только начали встречаться, будто ему снова четырнадцать, и подойдет секс любой, хоть в раздевалке, хоть с родителями за стенкой, хоть на заднем сидении такси.

***

— Тут больше места, — констатирует Кисе, заглядывая в комнату, которая должна быть спальней. Да и вообще комнат в квартире три, считая кухню. Зато в кухне нет духового шкафа, и один этот факт заставляет Аомине выдать: «Берем!», потому что еще ни разу эксперименты Кисе с выпечкой не закончились удачей.

— Ну вот видишь, я сразу понял, что это то, что нам нужно, — напоминает Аомине, все еще стоящий у входа.

— Тебе просто тут к институту ближе, чем мне, — ворчит Кисе изнутри спальни. Заглядывает в стенной шкаф, который занимает треть комнаты, переходит к окну. — Что сказали твои родители, когда ты им сообщил, что решил снимать квартиру с соседом?

— Что я должен им внуков, а дальше могу делать, что хочу, — отвечает Аомине, и Кисе выбегает из комнаты, чтобы, глядя ему в лицо, спросить:

— И? Ты собираешься заводить детей?

— Даже если бы ты был женщиной — ни за что, — отрезает сурово Аомине, скрестив руки на груди. — Так им и сказал, что это было решающим аргументом начать жить с парнем — то, что он не родит.

— А твоя мама знает, что это я?

— Кисе, у нас дома тонкие стенки, а мы с четырнадцати лет трахались в соседней комнате. Конечно, она знает, что это ты.

— Потому я и говорил, что нельзя делать это, когда кто-то дома! — Кисе закрывает лицо руками, но в этот момент во входную дверь осторожно стучат. Открывает Аомине, чтобы впустить агента по недвижимости.

— Определились? — деликатно спрашивает тот. Кисе тут же переключается на свое сияющее амплуа:

— Да, я думаю, что это нам подходит. Можем остановиться с выбором.

— Я подготовлю бумаги. Когда желаете переехать?

— В последнюю неделю августа, — прикинув, отзывается Кисе. — Как раз будет время разложить вещи перед учебой.

— И вернуться с Окинавы, — добавляет Аомине.


End file.
